Lisnen to your echoes of the heart
by Otaku-Addic
Summary: New case, Mai skills is tested at her serviving skill, as she has to save naru and her soul from being drag to hell. Also their love is tested...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Otaku-Addict this is my first fan fiction so please be honest at the reviews, and my spelling or grammar is wrong forgive me, I'm not good, but I'll try to make it good though.

Ghost Hunt characters aren't mine, if they were, I'll torture Naru, and Mai, for a while, and make them to be together in the end.

Please review, and tell me if you guys like it or not.

If you guys stick with me, see if you guys can guess the mystery.

Epilogues listen to

Howling down the path, and sweating to get away, the branches of the tree's scrapping the delicates of her skin, as thorns went in her barefooted foot, she had no choice to accept the consequences of her actions, as the child she hold would die soon and her lover lays dead between the covers of her bed.

"My Love," She whisper in pain, as she heard the baby cries faintly drift away, as her body become more heavier than before. She cursed that man that laid eyes on her.

July 1

"Mai, tea," those were the first words that came through the main lobby as soon I just stepped in.

I was in shock though he didn't mention I was late. As I was thinking about that, my world came crushing down.

"Your ten minutes late," I signed, there's no hope, getting away with being late.

Sometimes I wonder if Naru is even human or has a heart at the progress.

As I prepared the tea, the front door open, and a young lovely voice echoed down the room.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

Cursing under my breath; grabbing the hot kettle with my bare hands wasn't the smart thing to do.

Putting my finger in my mouth, I turn of the kettle and head out only to meet with a beautiful young woman.

She was beautiful almost looking younger than me, with light brown hair, that reached the ground, her eyes are baby blue, and her skin was flawless, as she was small and looked as though she was made in a doll factory. Also she was wearing black.

Hey Naru I found your soul mate, I joked but then some how I got angry at the thought.

"H…Hello," I stuttered, as my heart rate increased.

She smile at me gently and bowed down.

"Is this the SPR," she asked me.

I nodded and went up to Naru door office.

"Naru, we have a client." But nothing, so I knocked again, but before I could do it the third time, the door open, which only cause me to fall slightly against his soft warm chest, which was strong and……….

Gaah, what the heck I'm I thinking, and I started to blush madly.

"Dummy," he said in his usually dull tone; I grunted as I straighten up, and looking down at the floor, as I started to head towards the young woman, only missing the slight grim in Naru face.

"Ms?" I asked as I stood next to her.

"Oh, call me Rosa Takashi," I blinked a little and asked.

"Isn't Rosa a Hispanic name or something like that?"

The young girl giggled and answered.

"Yes, I'm half Japanese and half Hispanic." I nodded awed.

"If you are done investigating; go get us some tea," Naru voice came out of nowhere.

I nodded, as I screamed at my head,

Damn Narcissist jerk!!!

As I went to get the tea, Lin was coming out of his office.

"Hi Lin, do you want some tea?" I asked him.

He glared at me, and nodded no, as he resume towards his destination.

About five minutes later, I returned with three cups of tea, and gave Rosa-chan one, and gave an evil look at Naru, as he took the tea from my hands.

"Please, I'm begging, ever since my husband died the hunting started."

I glance at her, she was married, but she looked so younger than me.

As I shook my head, to clear it, I continue to hear her explanation.

"My husband and I move to an old mansion called the Alliance, which was built in 1943, around war world 11, my husband inherited the caste about a year ago, but two month ago my husband died from a odd thing,"

Seeing her expression, it was so sad and lonely, and all of the sudden I felt tears forming behind my eyes. Why would I feel like that?  
"Odd, what do you mean?" Naru asked as he wrote the information down.

Her small hands started to shake in fear, and her eyes locked up with mines, as though she was trying to tell me something, that I only could know.

"He was found shot, at the fourth room," Naru raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"How's that odd?" he asked.

Turning her gaze towards me, she said something that shocked me, and probably Naru as well,

"Mai should know." and with that she waited for our response.

I stood up and looked at her,

"Um, I don't remember saying my name, nor Naru." My voice sounded shock.

Rosa-chan smiled sadly and stood up,

"I'll see you tomorrow, at noon; I'll have a base for you ready and some rooms as well,"

She said at Naru, before he could even have a decision.

Rosa-chan left our office, as I glanced at Naru.

"What do you know." he asked spectacle.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's was the first time meeting her, I have no idea." I said truthfully.

Naru stood up, and headed towards his office.

"What should I do?" I asked him,

He turned around with his hard face on and replied.

"You heard the young woman, go called up the rest of the team and tell them we'll met them at the Alliance mansion."

I nodded and sat at my front of my desk and signed, this is going to be an interesting case.

So what you guys think, good or bad.

Please review, and let me know, I love to write, but I never show it towards the world, and tell me if I got the characters right characteristics.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks from my bottom of my heart for my first reviews, I was shocked that it was good reviews; I thought it would be bad news, but see how people think.

Like I said before I don't own ghost hunt, and I wish.

* * *

Chapter 1

July 2

Banyee Scream, and Cloaked,

The next morning, I was late as usual, but I had a good reason, my sweet lovable not; boss made me stack some papers, and he took me home around two in the morning. So I over slept, but I have a mystery that I will never solve my self.

How in the world Naru knew I was late? It was only ten thirty, and when I entered the room, Naru wasn't even in his office, he came five minutes later.

"You're late." He only said, as he entered the main lobby.

"How the hell do you know, you just came late!" I yelled back.

Naru gave me his dead smirk and replied,

"For me, I'm the boss, and I'm not stupid as you to make my self that predictable."

My anger was raising, my hand was clenching on a round and hard object, which gladly wanted to throw it to Naru gorgeous face I have not objection, on this destroying it, but as I was going to do, a chirpy high pitch voice sang behind me.

"Goooood morning, my little sunshine,"  
I turned around and smiled, as the frustration on hitting Naru left me.

"Good morning, Bou-san," I said as I bowed down.

"My god, you sound that you're in crack; who would be so damn cheerful, this early." Ayako complained as she rubbed her eyes.

Bou-san said.'

"I slept like a baby, so I know I'm not in crack, like someone,"

"Good morning, Ayako-chan." I said politely.

Ayako gave me a half smirk ignoring monk's comment, after she disappeared in the kitchen.  
Lin left the lobby as Naru cleared his throat.

"As you know, we have one hour drive; so get everything together; we'll be leaving in half an hour." And with that Naru disappeared in his hotel room, which I called it, and Ayako came out, with a big jug of coffee.

"Ayako-chan, what happen, you look like hell?" Bou-san voice sounded a little worried.

I know secretly that they love each other, but to stubborn to admitted.

"Yes, I feel like it, I had to stay all night trying to exorcise an old hunting place, which had an evil spirit, and I don't feel like going into details."

The monk patted small circle around Ayako back, to show that concern, then my heart started to race and a slight of blush, as the thought of Naru doing that to me, even though it will never happen.

"Why are you blushing?" Bou-san interrupted my thoughts.

I looked away, and headed out, "We have to go," I only said, as I checked that every thing was in order, and jumped at the back seat of the car, as Lin and Naru joined in and started to drive towards our destination.

*** *** ***

As we grew near, I fell asleep in Naru back seat cause the affect of sleeping late.

I was standing in the middle of a dark forest it was dark and gloomy, looking around my surroundings.

"Hey there," a recognizable voice came behind me.

I turned around and smiled, it was Gene.

"Gene, what's going on?"

Gene smiled at me, and touched my cheek, with such care ness,

"Mai, this is going to be a tough case, but hang in there, I'll be here to guide you, and remember this words, in your heart, What it seems is what you believe, it more than that, is more beyond you that can see."

Blinking a couple of times, trying to comprehend his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

Gene just smiled at me kindly, and whisper,

"You'll get it, time to get up," as soon he said that, he disappeared, and I was left alone in the forest once again.

I started to hear screaming sounds, my heart panicked, and all of the sudden, I screamed as well, a loud screeching scream, which honestly it even hurt my ears.

"Mai Wake up." I heard, as I kept on screaming.

"Please," I begged, and all of the sudden the pain went away; opening my eyes, to see two blue eyes looking down at me, which looks like it was worried or it was just me.

"Mai what happen?" Bou-san voice asked worried.

I stood up and I noticed I was still in the car. Looking around my head started to pound hard.

"Don't know, one I was dreaming, next I was alone in the forest, then started to here noises, and sharp pain went through me," I explain. Naru didn't reply.

Standing up, got out of the car and stretched, as my muscles were all crunched up.

I looked around, and everyone had a worried expression.

"What happen?" I asked them.

John, which some how was here, (I made him appear like magic, no teasing, he arrive before them.) explained.

"After arriving, Naru was trying to wake you, but out of nowhere, you started to scream, hard, I think that the whole mansion heard you."

Turning towards Brown-kun I blushed from the embarrassing moment.

"Sorry." I apologize, as I rubbed my back of my head.

"Yeah, you sounded like an old banyee," Bou-san joked, as I heard a loud slap.

"How rude," Ayako said, as Monk started to rub behind his head.

"Sorry, Mai-chan." He said sullenly.

I just laughed. "It's okay, just let get this over with."

Looking around, my mouth opened, it was big, the mansion, it was bigger than the apartments I live at.

It had this old fashion feeling towards it, wide a bunch of church looking windows, a forest behind the mansion. The mansion was white, and gray around it; it was surrounded by white picket fence, it seems gothic, but at the same time it didn't; also a forest in the back; odd.

"Ah, Kazuya-san you made it," Rosa-chan song, as she approach the fence.

And wearing black again,

"Welcome, welcome, to my humble house, please come in, I'll show you the base." She said once again in her sooth low tone.

Before I could say something I heard Bou-san and Ayako arguing,

"Can't even hold the damn box right?" Ayako voice trembled.

"Sorry, but your beauty was so captivating, that always leave me in shock," he said sarcastically.

I chuckle, I know that was true about her beauty, but today even though she was dressed professional, her face looked like it been trampled.

As Bou-san was trying to ditch Ayako before she leaves him in comma, I started to head inside.

Heading inside, I saw Masako and John taking a left. Wonder if Masako and John came together.

So I followed them. I ended up in an office room, which resembled an old detective movie from the thirties but much larger.

"Now, that everyone is here, let me show you around." Rosa-chan said which she was standing next to Naru.

Looking around I heard a small whisper.

"Mommy, whob are they?"

Turning around my eyes widen, it was a small child, about two or three, black yet hair, with baby blue eyes, he kind off looked like Naru, in a way.

My heart beat with happiness, as I leaned as the child level and hugged him tight, as though he was my child, but wasn't. I was getting confuse.

I could feel the confused looks behind my back.

The child clenched in my torso as though I was something precious to him.

"Mai," I heard Ayako voice. So I glanced up, only to see her and Bou-san shocked faces.

"Do you know the child?" Lin voice was settled, like he wasn't shocked at all.

I let go of the child and stood up, and blushed.

"No, I don't know him." But no one reply.

Rosa-chan stood next to me, and patted my back, and had a weird grin in her face.

"Oh, this is my son, Kana," Rosa-chan said, as she bent down, and picked up Kana up, and he gave the cutest smile ever.

"Honey, this is Mai-chan,"

Kana reached with his little hands, and chanted.

"My Mai, My Mai,"

Leaving me confused, Naru stood next to me, and cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind," His voice sounded irritated.

"Oh, sorry, if you guys don't mind, follow me."

After Bou-san put down the last box down, we started to follow Rosa-chan.

** *** ***

"So like I said yesterday, this mansion was built during the second word war, my husband great-great uncle build it, as a peace offer to the Americans, so they would not harm his family."

"So, did it start after your husband died?" John asked.

She started to nod,

"Unfortunately yes, after he died, the hunting started, so I don't even know what's going on, that's why I hired you,'

She said, but never mention about of me knowing how, as I thought that, she looked at me, and gave me a lopsided sad smile, again it made me sad to see her like that.

As she started to talk, I glanced at the place; it was huge, as though it was kept on building nonstop.

Masako was right beside me, and I whispered.

"Masako, do you feel anything?"

Masako nodded.

"No, but I do feel something not right with this place."

Nodding in agreement, I kept on hearing Rosa-chan voice.

"His great-great uncle was Japanese; he was always grumpy since he was a teen.

Lived with his brother and sister; his mother died from the yellow fever, so he had to support his kid brother and sister."

I noticed that Naru was whispering something to Lin, as John and Bou-san was talking about something as well.

I stood behind the group, and kind off stopped hearing Rosa-chan voice, and started to hear something else.

An argument;

So silently I left the group, and followed the sound and lead me towards the second floor hallway.

As I reached the second floor hallway a` great coldness came crashing down at me.

My eyes went wide as the image left me speechless.

There was a man, dressed in a black cloak had a deep inhuman voice, as he yelled.  
"She's mine!"

I gasped, the inhuman heard me, and glanced straight at me, I fell to my knees as my heart was pounding hard, sweat was forming towards me, and fear came rushing out of me as soon I spotted his eyes, they were white as sheets soulless, then the man or whatever it was; ran towards me……………….

*** *** ***

Thank you for the reviews again, I'm so glad that people actually like my story.

^-^ I was shocked, and proud. I hope you guys like the second chapter; I left it as a cliffhanger, just to build suspense.

I'm going to update the next three chapters; I'm so joyful that I stood all night trying to finish this.

Please Review.

Twilight Journey thanks for the offer, let me see if I could do it, if not, I'll let you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mommy?

Same day,

"Naru!" that was the first thing I thought, but I knew he won't come in time, so I closed my eyes; waiting for whatever impact that was to come nothing happen.

Opening my eyes, I saw a white mist, at front of me, as though it was protecting me.

The inhumane thing shuttered back in pain, and gave an ugly hiss, as he glared straight at me, and mouthed before he disappeared,

""I'll get you Haruko," and drag your soul to hell**,**" and with that he left.

The white mist wrapped around me, and disappeared as well.

Coldness left, and my heartbeat came back in place, but I still couldn't get up, as the last words echoed my head,

"I'll get you Haruko,"

"Why did the thing called me Haruko, I'm not a man, last time I checked."

"Mai," a male voice called.

Glancing behind me, John ran towards me.

"Mai are you okay?" I nodded and grabbed his hands for support, and stood up wobbly.

"Mai, what happen?" Ayako asked, as she tried to regain air in her lungs.

I thought, today was a lot of asking, of what happen, weird though.

Smiling at them, and shook my head,

"Nothing, just tripped," I lied; somehow I didn't want to tell them the truth.

"Are you sure, you didn't saw anything?" John asked, as he gave me small gesture behind my back.

I nodded yes, and started to walk down the stairs and spotted Naru and Rosa-chan, with Lin, and Kana in Rosa-chan embrace.

Naru had his commando face on, but his eyes were angry, that I could actually feel it burning in my skin. I flinched.

"Let's go, set up the equipment, will start with a thermo sweep."

His voice was scarier than his eyes, it was smooth and low, as like he was trying to seduce his pray with his smooth talk, and after his pray gets the bait, snap, he got it between his murderous grasp.

Gulping I nodded and went next to Lin to be sure of my safety, then entered the office room.

**** *** ***

After we finished setting up, Masako and I started to sweep for the temperature.

As we headed towards the north wing of the house, I noticed the kitchen.

There were lots of people in there, chefs, and maids, and a young lady, around my age, just standing there glaring at the staff.

"Masako, who is she?" I pointed at the teen.

Masako followed my glance and smiled.

"Oh, that's Rosa-chan oldest daughter, Keiko." My mouth dropped, and looked at Masako.

"How old is Rosa-chan, she looked younger than me, how it's possible that she had an daughter that looks older than her?" I almost screamed.

Masako glanced at me with a little annoyed, but answered.

"You see, if you were with us, instead of goofing off by yourself, then you should had heard, that Keiko is only adopted,"

My face turned red, from anger, but I ignored it, and went straight at the young girl, she was the same height as me, long brown hair, chocolate eyes, but if you see her closer, she looks a little older than me, but cutter.

"Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama," I introduced my self.

Keiko just glared at me, and said nothing, and left.

I blink' rude much?

I asked my self, as I heard a small chuckle behind me.

"What's so funny?" irritated I asked.

Masako just turned around heading towards the other rooms, as I had to keep up with her. Wonder was so damn entertaining.

*** *** ***

That Night,

Soon Masako and I finished the sweep we entered the base.

"Here Naru," Masako said to sweetly, which made me just grunt and sat in the sofa.

Naru didn't say anything.

John and Ayako entered the room two minutes later,

"Damn, that was long, this Mansion is worse than a freaking castle, it's to damn big. Did you know that's there two freaking kitchen, one at the north, and the west, just because it's closer to some rooms."? Ayako explain, as she flopped next to me, and stretched.

"I'm so tired."

Naru stood up and announced

"Tomorrow we'll start the investigation, so go eat and sleep," and with that he sat right down, and started to type.

Everyone left the room, as I lay in the couch for five seconds, and stood up,

"So, what protected you?" Naru voice came out of the thin.

Blinking confused, of what he just said, I asked.

"What are you talking about?

Naru pitched the bridge of his nose and glanced at me, his eyes, my god, it was intense, and it made me weak at the knees, and my heart was pounding hard. Luckily I was near a table, so I clenched towards it.

"Oh, um…." I couldn't talk my brain was rushing; going over load, his stair never change, and it was making me dizzy.

My god, I seen sexy guys, but never one of them made me feel like this.

"Mai, answer the question I just asked." His voice sounded impatient, but restrain.

I've been working with this guy about a year now, and it never seems to surprise me, of how Naru has a multiple characteristic disorder, when it comes to me, guessing what happened to me, even if he isn't there, weird, I feel that his being my secret stalker, but who knows, this is Naru.

How in the word those he knows?

"Well, I don't even know what happen," I told the truth. Naru stood up, and started to head straight at me, and my heart I swear it was leaving me.

A ghostly smile appeared at his lips, as he just passed besides me and opened the door,

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot, or your going to come eat, before everyone devours the food."? He said with his usual voice.

I glanced at him, and he had his face back on.

While my face turned mad.

"Damn you Narcissist jerk!"

I yelled at him, and as little dignity I had, stormed off, and missed the small smile he gave.

He did that purpose, the whole intense stare. Damn him.

As I stopped at the middle of the hallway, looking everywhere, I had no idea where was the dining room at.

"This way," Naru said as he startled me a bit.

I nodded, and heard him whisper, "Idiot."

I just ignored it.

The dinning room was at the right across the kitchen which I was earlier, how did I miss that?  
Entering next to Naru, everyone stopped talking and glanced at us.

"It's about time, I thought I had to send a search party for you guys, unless you guys were doing something that I would," Bou-san wiggled his eyebrows together.

Naru didn't even change his expression, as I rolled my eyes.

Sitting next to Rosa-chan daughter what was her name, oh yeah, "Keiko."

She was chatting normally, until I sat next to her.

Her face turned ridged, and looked straight at Naru, and started to blush a little.

Blinking bewildered, I just started to eat my food, trying to ignore, this anger in my chest.

"My Mai," a small voice appeared next to me.

Glancing down, I saw Kana, how sweet he is, and had his hands up, as to picked him up, so I did and put him at my lap, as he cuddle up close to my chest, and started to eat my food, I minded, and every one was staring at me, and I started to blush,

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, Mai, it looks like you and Naru made that child together so cute." Ayako pushed, as she put her hands together.

Putting rice in my mouth wasn't a good idea, because I started to choke at it.

"Mai, are you alright, Bou-san asked as I took the glass of water and drank it down.

"Don't say that," after gasping for air, and I blushed, and peek at Naru, he didn't even made a face, just ate.

Does he inject Bo tucks in his face, to stick with that expression?

Rosa-chan just laughed, and Keiko clenched her chopsticks, a little harder than before.

"No offence but Rosa-chan, why does Kana looks like Naru?" John asked.

Rosa

Rosa ate her food and answered his question.

"Even though this world is big in our eyes, in reality it's smaller then you think."

John didn't have anything to say that.

Dinner was short, and I handed Kana to Rosa-chan, and everyone said goodnight, as they went to their beds.

*** *** ***

Lin was besides me, and whispered to me.

"Mai, be careful, have a bad feeling about this place."

I glanced at him, and his face was the same.

I nodded and headed towards my room.

My room was big, one bed and red curtains, and there was a bathroom.

As I gotten dressed, a small knock appeared room.

"Come in," I answered.

Rosa-chan entered, with Kana in her arms.

"Oh, Rosa-chan, good evening, what I own the pleasure."

I said as I sat in the edge of the bed, and she next to me.

Rosa-chan gave me a small smile at me, which cause me to shiver.

"Mai-chan, how are you?" she asked me.

I blinked and answered

"Fine, why do you ask?"

Rosa-chan gave me her child and told me.

"Could you watch him, I have to go out tonight, but I'll be back in two days,"

Blinking I stumble in my words.

"But…why, you just met me yesterday, and why did you say I know how your husband got shot?" also blur it out,

Rosa-chan stood up and patted my head.

"I'll be here in two days, Bye honey," and with that, Rosa-chan left my room, leaving the child in my arms.

"Bye Mami, so, whad do you whand to do, My Mai?" he asked so cute.

Kissing his four head, I climbed on top of the bed, and patted next to me.

"Let's just sleep," I yawned.

"Okay, good night, Mami" and with that he felt asleep, as my eyes went wide.

"Why did he just call me Mami?" this is getting weirder and weirder.

** ** ***

So what do you guys think, this mystery is getting somewhere, why would Kana call Mai Mami, what's the deal with Keiko and Rosa?

Try to guess, even though it might be obvious, but there's more to the mystery that meets the eye, everything can lead towards one way, but wonder if it can be another way towards this mystery.

Well, I know I think, man I love this kind of stuff, making other's trying to figure out the twist to the story.

Please review,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Attacked and Black Alchemy

July 3

Noon

Last night I didn't dream.

Giving tea to Naru, I glanced down, to see Kana holding on to my skirt.

"Why do you have Kana following you everywhere?" Lin asked.

I shrugged and explain what Rosa-chan told me last night.

Lin didn't comment it.

Bou-san and Ayako came in the base and shouted,

"You're not going to believe this."

I blinked.

"What?"

Monk sat down and opened the files.

"Early this morning, Naru asked me and Ayako to get information in this mansion, and when we saw it, it left us speechless."

Naru stood up and went next to Bou-san to glance at it.

"So what you've learned?" John asked.

"The first owner of this house was Haruko Takashi,"

My eyes widen, that was the name that the spirit said before.

"He was grumpy, just like someone we know, he use to work as a man that constructed deadly weapons for the war. So the thing is that he builds the Alliance Mansion was a cover up, to make extra money at the side, and to protect his family.

One day a beautiful young lady, around twenty came to work for the family.

At first Haruko was opposing to it, he hated her, and because of how she is, nice, carefree, and always gentle, but as a year pass they fell in love and got married.

But there was something wrong, four years later, police found Haruko dead and his wife as well, someone killed them, for on known reasons.

But I have a feeling that it has to do with the war."  
Monk concluded.

My heart was beating fast.

"How horrible, do they say how they die, and who's they suspected?"

Masako asked.

Boa-san nodded no.

"Sorry, this was all the information I could have gather."

I knew deep in my heart there was more towards that story.

Maybe that figure I saw in the stairs is related to that.

"My Mai, milk," Kana asked as he tugged my shirt.

I laughed and picked him up,

"Okay,"

I heard laughing in the background.

"Man, even the child asks like Naru." Ayako replied

I just ignore her.

*** *** ****

Going to the kitchen was a grave mistake.

As I grabbed the cup of Kana, Keiko came in.

"Hello," I said,

She didn't say anything, as she just glared at me.

I just shrugged it off.

All of the sudden the girl grabbed my collar and pinned me at the wall.

"Keiko?" I grunted.

"Damn you, I hate everything about you, Mai, why did you have to comeback?" she hissed out.

My eyes widen, as she punched my stomach.

"Mai!" the little boy tear up

"Shut up Kana." Keiko shouted.

"Stay away from him!" she warned, but I have no idea what she meant.

"Who?" I grunted, as she pulled my hair tighter.

"You damn know well, you damn tramp," I started to tear up.

Then she slapped me once again and left the kitchen, leaving me gasping and weaving for air, as I heard Kana crying my name.

Everything started to blank out.

But heard the mumbles of the others rushing towards my assistant and heard Kana yell.

"NO, Mami, "

With that, I went unconscious.

*** *** ****

Standing in the middle of the forest, I didn't feel the same way as before, but more relaxed. I wonder if I'm sleeping.

"Haruko, what did you call me at this late hour?" I heard, as I glanced down, I was hovering over a young lady, but couldn't see her face.

"I call you to tell you what I really feel about you, stupid." His voice oddly familiar, but weird though,

I heard the young woman gasp, then straighten, and yell,

"Let me tell you what I feel, first, you're not handsome, as all women want you to believe, second your so damn smart that you're stupid and hardheaded. Third I hate it that you call me stupid…." She was cut off,

"Okay, if you say that, why would you be still working for me, I gave you an opportunity to leave with a better family,"

She didn't say anything,

"I'll tell you what I feel, the first time I met you, and I hated you at that instinct because of how I thought your kindness was all an act, but didn't fire you because of my sister. As I got to know you better, my hatred grew with it, every little thing you did I hated, I hated you."

I could hear the young woman voice break a little, then she whisper,

"Are you here, because you hate me so much, you're going to kill me?"

The man didn't reply, and then he asked,

"Who's the man that was with you?"

The woman growl,

"It's not your concern,"

All of the sudden the guy gripped her shoulders,

"Tell me, who's that damn bastard," he growl back.

"Like I told you, my social life doesn't concern you,"

She yelled.

The man stay silence about thirty seconds, and bam, his lips crashes with her, she started to shrug him off, but he was too strong and over powering.

All of the sudden, I felt my lips tingling. What the hell,

She gave up the battle and let him kiss her, and then she started to kiss him back, as I started to feel hot and tingly all over.

Then my mind went to Naru, imagining how he would do if he ever kiss me.

Shaking my head, looking down, they broke up and "SLAP", I heard, as the woman became one with the shadows, and disappeared, leaving the man, smiling?

"Mai, come with me," Gene voice came right behind me.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

Gene grabbed my hand and we ran, until we were somewhere in the mansion.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Gene looked around as he answered.

"A part of the mansion, that has been destroyed about twenty years ago, but you have to watch this, and tell Naru, and I'm so sorry, I have to go," and with that, he disappeared.

Watching, my eyes widen, there was a man, who looked oddly familiar, but I can't see his face that much. He was wearing the same black cloak as the man I saw in the hallway, standing in the middle of the candle light room, with a strange symbol in the middle of the floor, made out of chalk.

(Just imagine Fullmetal Alchemist.)

Then I notice a woman, naked crying and begging, as the man tighten his grip on her

"I summon the great Yokai Onibliste, (Just made the name up, go with me for, this is just make believe, that's was so great about fan fiction) from hell! As I sacrifice this virgin, draining her bit by bit as her blood touches the alchemy of death, as the last drop sinks into the ground, grant me my wish,"

And with that, he slashes her throat with a knife; with his free hand ripped it apart like a hard wooden stick hearing every bone crack, until it detached from her neck, throwing her head aside, he picked her body up, and squeezed her until she was dried.

My eyes were wide, tears spilling, my mouth went dry, and I shook, who's this horrible man?

The image was too much to handle, that I fainted in my own dream.

*** *** ***

"Mai," a female voice ran down my ears,

No I don't want to get up; I'm to warm and save.

"Mai, please wake up," the same female voice repeated.

Obligation, I slowly opened my eyes. As soon I woken, I head hurt like heck.

"How are you feeling Mai?" John asked.

I looked at him, and I nodded, and asked.

"How did I end up here?" Not remembering what happen?

Everyone looked at each other, concern.

"You don't remember?" Bou-san asked.

I nodded no.

"Well, apparently…." Before he could finish, Ayako came next to me.

"Mai, why are you crying?"

Blinking in confusion, I touched my cheek, I was crying, but couldn't remember why? I know I had to say something,

"Naru?" I asked, realizing his not here.

"Naru went to talk to Keiko."

Bou-san answered.

Masako brought me water, that's odd.

"Thanks," I whisper, as more tears came down my eyes.

"Mai, did you have a dream?" Masako asked.

I nodded, as I handed her the now empty glass of water, I was thirsty.

"Can't remember, it's to fussy,"

The door opened, and heard Naru grump.

"Mai, start talking," that was the first thing he says to me, anger was rising, and I actually was happy about that.

"Naru chill, she can't even remember her dream, let alone what happen in the kitchen."

Naru touched his chin, as a deep thought, then lowered it,

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked.

I shook my head a little, only to make me dizzy, and the water works started to start again.

"I had to make milk for Kana," I said truthfully.

Then my eyes widen,  
"Where's Kana?" I asked panicking.

"Relax, he's just napping, see." Ayako pointed at the little child, as he sleeps peacefully next to me. .

So I rushed towards him, and patted his head.

"Thanks, for watching him," I mumble.

Then I looked at everyone,

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

Naru answered. "It's almost midnight," my mouth dropped, something really bad happened for me to sleep that long.

"Okay, now that Mai is up, you guys can go, I have to talk to her alone." Naru announced.

Everyone nodded and said good-bye to me, and all of the sudden I was alone with Naru.

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, sorry about the different summary, had trouble updating, didn't know how to do it. Still don't I just wing it? LOL.

I see that some of you guys guess that Mai is reincarnation.

Good guess, but try to figure out the mystery.

Enjoy the next part.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

July 4

Oh my Naru shocked?

Staring at Naru, it sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Mai, why are you crying?" he asked,

I stood up, and went to his desk, and grabbed a tissue paper, then whipped my eyes.

"I don't know Naru, seriously I don't,"

Naru stood up and looked at Kana,

"What happen?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to tell you?" he asked at his normal voice, not really caring.

I nodded, and he looked at me.

"Keiko attacked you," he said.

My eyes widen, and I felt limp,

"Why?" I whispered.

"She says she doesn't remember,"

Probably she was possesses.

"Yes, she was," he answered my thought question.

"Naru, are you a mind reader," I asked trying to see how the heck he can know I was thinking. Like I said before he might not even be a human, reading people mind like that.

"No, Brown-san did a little exorcise on her, so she's fine for now."

He replies in his normal way.

I nodded, and sat next to him.

"Seriously Naru, I can't remember nothing, it feels like I should have tell you something important, but yet I can't remember,"

Naru was quiet, for a minute, and then he said.

"Okay, sleep,"

Blinking I stood up and I had this urge to hug him, and tell him…

Damn, he doesn't feel the same way; he already told you that before.

"Naru, you should sleep as well."

"I will, but I have something important to do, you'll sleep here, and Lin will watch over you,"

I nodded because I didn't feel like arguing.

As he left, Lin came in, and sat at his computer.

"He doesn't care," I whisper.

Lin looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"He stood next to you all day, as well for the child over there," and with that he went back typing and drinking his tea.

Bringing an eyebrow up, I couldn't even understand why Naru would do that.

So I made space between Kana, and me and fell asleep against the child, warm and safe, but it felt incomplete, for some strange reason.

*** *** ***

"Wake up, My Mai," I heard.

A small hand started to trace my face.

I groan,

"Just five more minutes," I said as I threw the covers over me.

"No silly, Pa…I mean Naru is getting very mad,"

Opening my eyes, I saw Naru blue eyes staring down at me, as though he was thinking something.

"You're late, take a shower, and bring me some tea," he said, as he went to sit in his seat.

"How I'm late?" asking confused.

Naru glared at me and moved a little,

"Because you're Mai,"

And that I jumped up, almost causing Kana to fall, and immediately Naru caught him.

"So clumsy," he whisper, as Kana giggle,

"That's our Mai," Kana said, and Naru looked at him kind have bewildered of what he just said, but just about a second, that no one caught it.

Standing up, I grabbed Kana, up to my shoulders,

"Mai, can I shober with you," he asked, blinking I smiled. I couldn't say no to that adorable face of his.

"Sure kid, you can,"

Then he turned to Naru,

"Naru, do you want to join us?"

I blushed and Naru just stared at the child.

Then at the precise moment Boo-san made a comment.

"Why yes Naru, accompany young and innocent Mai…" but was cut off, as he saw Naru deadly stare.

Naru looked at me, and I think I saw a little blush on him, but I couldn't really tell,  
"Come on Mo…. My Mai, let's go Naru doesn't want to come, so lets just go,"

I nodded and let the child drag me towards the bathroom.

*** **** ****

Entering the room with tea in my hands; I already fed Kana and my self, and Kana looked so happy.

Kana ran in, and went up to Naru, and started to ramble…

"Wow My Mai that was fun, Naru you misd it, My Mai is so bluch fun, she actually tickled me, and………." Naru was just staring at him then at me, with his cold biddy eyes.

Which I shivered,

I noticed that everyone was gone.

"Where's everyone?"

Naru grabbed the tea and looked back at the monitors.

"They doing their job," and with that Kana came up to me, and I picked him up.

"Kana, why do you like hanging with me?"

His expression turned sad.

"Doesn't My Mai like having Kana around?" My heart sank.

"No, I love you hanging around, but why can't you hand out with your sister, or something."

He put his head at the crock of my neck and nodded,

"No, Kana loves Mai, she's mine, and Keiko is a big Meany."

That warmed up my heart.

Naru glanced up and saw this and said, which had a hint of jealousy, but I didn't notice.

"You shouldn't attach your self to much,"

Kana went down at my shoulders and ran up to Naru,

"Kana also loves Naru with all his heart,"

With the sip Naru was taking, was spit out from his mouth, hitting one of the screens.

I laughed out loud, that my ribs hurt so much; was the first time someone took Naru from surprise.

"Kana, why," his voice sounded confused.

"Because… just because," and with that he skipped straight to me.

As I was about to speak or Naru; we started to hear noises.

"What's that?" I asked him.

He didn't reply just looked at the monitors.

"Mami, I'm scared." Kana whispered, as I took him in my arms, and let him clenched to my chest.

Why would he keep calling me mommy?

"Susssh, it's okay." I whisper trying to sooth the child down.

The doors started to open and close, and repeatedly.

Knocking sound was everywhere.

"Mai, stay here with Kana, I'll go check it out."

Then something hit me, like a warning, so I grabbed Naru sleeve.

"Mai, I…" cut him off as I started to cry,

"N...No, Naru, you can't it's a trap," all of the sudden the sounds went dead.

"Mai, how?" the door opened and Lin and Ayako came in interrupting Naru question.

"Mai, why are you crying, did Naru did something to hurt you again." Before I could say something, Kana stood up and shouted.

"No, Naru didn't, it was that scary man,"

Now all eyes were on the child, scary man, could he be talking about?

So I whispered in his ear.

"The one in the black cloak,"

Kana clenched more to me and started to cry.

"Y….yes, he wants Mami and Daddy souls to go to hell, because they were mean to him."

I patted the small child back, and saw every one looking at me.

"Honey what do you mean mommy and daddy soul?" Ayako asked.

Kana looked at her with teary eyes and answered.

"Mai saw it; Mai felt it and Mai was there, when they killed Daddy." And with that the child kind off fainted.

"Ayako-chan, and Lin you didn't hear the knocks and the noise?" Naru asked,

Both nodded no.

"Sorry Naru, but no, it was quiet,"  
Naru went into his thoughts as Ayako glanced at the child.

"Oh Kana," Ayako said.  
So I took him to the couch and tucked him in, and gave a kiss in his four head.

"Aw, you look like a real mother." Ayako comment,

As I look at her.

"What did you mean the man in the black cloak, and you felt it and you were there?"

I shrugged, and Naru said.

"Mai, come with me, Ayako watch the kid," and with that not waiting for anyone response he left, as I followed Naru, hot at his trails.

As this let me thinking,  
what's really going on?

I have feeling soon there's something more to the hunt that meets the eyes, as Gene told me.

Sorry couldn't write more, it was midnight and I'm dead tired,

I really love doing Kana character. He's such a sweet innocent boy.

I'm guilty, I wanted Naru to spit some tea, I can just imagine his expression, and what might be thinking, had to make something funny to Naru, his to uptight.

It's a little hard to write his characteristic because I can't just let my boy act all-normal and junk it wouldn't be Naru.

Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I wrote it.

I'm getting the story my self, I even want to know the ending, and my brain is just weird, probably watching too much anime or reading Manga,

NO just joking, I'm an Otaku, and that's how my mind rolls.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not belong to me,

* * *

Chapter 5

Journal:

The Same day,

Trying to keep up with Naru wasn't an easy task, I practically ran up to catch up.

Headed towards the second floor, we pass by John and Masako.

"Mai, were you and Naru going?" John asked bewildered as he stopped at front of me.

Glancing at him, and was about to say something,

Naru cut me off.

"Go to the base," and with that he started to speed walk once again.

John and Masako just stood there shocked, and headed towards the opposite side.

As he started to walk slowly, I finally reached him.

"What bit you?" I asked him trying to regain my breathing.

Naru glanced at me and said,  
"We're here," and with that he stopped.

Questioning his thought, I followed his gaze, I gulped.

We were in the fourth room were Rosa-chan husband was shot.

"No, I don't want to go in there," I said shakily.

Naru took the white door handle and twisted it… Lots of things were racing in my mind, but as he open it.

I didn't feel anything.

Naru went in, and as for I, taking a big breath; stepped behind him.

The room was medium small and comfy, and had the smell of lavender and something else that I smelled before, but couldn't pint point it.

"Search for something, that doesn't seem to fit," Naru commanded, and I nodded.

Looking around, I noticed there was a small shelf a medium bed in the middle and a full length mirror.

Looking around was nothing, nothing was out of place.

All of the sudden I was attracted to the mirror, so I slowly started to head toward it.

Whispers were starting to fill my head, it sounded more like little rats.

Shaking my head, I notice I was at front of the mirror, then standing there, I couldn't move, flashes started to form in my head; it was a movie just fast forward, or people moving fast. But it was blurry; I couldn't see them, but saw the out line.

"Damn it, I need her?" a male voice came right behind me.

I looked behind me, and saw Naru inspecting the bed.

"Naru did you say something?"

Naru glanced at me, and nodded no.

"Oh," I thought I did, and then I glanced back at the mirror.

"Don't worry, you get what you want as I get what I want." This time it was a female voice.

Looking more to the mirror, I still saw my reflection as the images faded, but the conversation kept on going.

"You know we shouldn't be here," the female voice whispered.

"Hush, I'm trying to find something." the man said irritated.

Looking closely I kept on hearing.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

The man growl, and threw something that shattered in they floor, which made me jump; I wasn't expected that.

It's not here, let's go," and with that the voices vanished.

"Mai," Naru voice sounded mad.

"I have been calling you for the last two minutes."

Blinking, I look at him.

"Naru we have to find the journal.

"What journal?" he asked.

Turning around I bent down and started to knock the wood.

"Mai," Naru asked again.

"Hush, I'm trying to find the journal." I sounded the same way as the man.

Naru didn't say a word.

After a minute of knocking, I finally found one distance sound, which was hallowed.

Looking around I found a smooth jagged edge which was a screwdriver, don't know how it was there, or how it was on top of the drawer, but anyhow, I opened the wooden floor.

"Ah, here it is, how I miss you," those words came out of my mouth.

"Mai?"

Glancing back at Naru, I blinked in bewildered.

"Naru, why do I have a book in my hand?" I asked not remembering of how I got a book in my hands.

"You don't remember?" Naru asked as he headed straight at me.

I nodded no,  
"No, last time I remember, were the woman and the man talking."

Naru took the old dusty blue book from my hands and examined with his eyes.

"Really, that's odd, you usually dream about this stuff, what were they talking about?" he asked as he glanced at me.

Gulping I stood up and dusted my skirt.

"Um, about getting something they wanted, but couldn't find it."  
Naru turned around and replied.

"Let's go back."

Nodding I started to walk back towards the base.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you found a journal, but don't remember looking for it," Bou-san asked.

I nodded in agreement and looked to my right, as I saw Naru almost opening the journal, but didn't and gave it to me.

Open mouth, I took it.

"Read it," he orders.

Regaining back to the reality, I sat next to him, I opened the journal, and was surprise; there was nothing in it, but one page alone.

"Mai?" John asked.

Locking eyes with them I cried.  
"There are no pages, only one."

Naru snatched the journal out of my hands and started to read the only page out loud.

_July 6 1947_

"_I can't stand this no more, everyday I have to see this man which I can't even say his name, looking at me like that, it sends dreadful shivers down my spine. I don't see why my Keilo see in him, he's just a damn bastard. I can't wait for next year; he'll be finally gone out of our lives. But I will miss Keilo terribly. There's something odd about that man, I can't put my finger in it, but I feel evil spirits all around him. Since he was arrive two years ago, every month one of the maids keeps on disappearing, which I odd, something tells me, he did something terrible towards them. I've got to go; my love has come back from the ride. I'll write soon,"_

After Naru finished reading, we all looked confused.

"What the hell!!!" Bou-san yelled.

"Do you know who wrote that?" John asked.

I answered. "NO, I don't know."

I look at Masako, which she was holding her sleeve kimono up to her face.

"Hara-chan, do you sense who wrote this or something?" I asked her.

Hara-chan exhaled.

"No, it's too confusing, I don't sense ghost, but there something that is blocking my signal, I had this feeling since I arrived."

Naru stood up and stared at all of us.

"Someone, or the same person who wrote in this journal took the pages and hid it, or destroy it, but I have a feeling that it's still in the house."

We all nodded, and then Ayako eyes grew big, as though she thought of something amazing.

"The person was a medium, she or he could sense ghost."

Naru tapped his foot.

"Yes, I gather that much,"

Then he turned to Lin,

"Lin, get all the names that lived in this mansion, from the beginning."

Lin nodded, and started to type in his computer.

"Okay," but as Bou-san was interrupted.

The door opened, and Keiko was standing there, as though she was thinking hard.

Looking around she spotted me.

My heart was over drive now,

Would she hit me, no not at front of them?

"Mai-chan, can I talk to you," she asked calmly.

I hesitated, trying to think about something an excuse to get out, but Ayako came to my rescue, which she might have seen the desperate look in my face.

"Sorry kid, I'm taking Mai, and Kana out, they need a breather."  
Keiko face turned rigid, but nodded and then said,

"Okay, but I'll talk to you soon," and with that she left the room leaving me with chills with her cold voice.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako asked as she rubbed my back.

Blinking at her, I nodded.

"We're you for real, taking me out, or not?" I asked hopping for the answer.

Ayako smiled at me and cheered.

"Of course, you need it, and Naru isn't going to oblige to it."

I just hugged her.  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Ayako laugh, "No mention it, well let's go,"

Ayako stood up, and I went and woke up Kana sleeping form.

He rubbed his eyes and look at me, with a smile in his sweet face, he looked like Gene or Naru.

"Yes My Mai?" he asked groggy.

Kissing his little four head, I asked.

"Do you want to go out with me, and Ayako?"

The kid stood up and stretched, and looked straight at Naru.

"Will Naru be going with us?"

Why would he always ask if Naru would be joining us?

"No honey, he won't." Kana face drop, than ran up to Naru.

Naru looked down at the child.

"Yes?" he said in his normal way.

Kana smiled at him and hugged his leg.

Everyone in the room had to hide a smirk in their faces, as though they are scared they might end up in the hospital or worse dead.

"Bye Naru, I'll bring you something," and with that he ran up to me, as I picked him up.

"Bye, I'll see later," Monk said.

Ayako and I smiled as we bowed down.

"Don't come late, I'll give you three hours," Naru replied, as he sat right down at the front of desk examining the journal.

"Sure boss," I said happy.

"Bye-bye Naru," Kana said as he waved good-bye to him, and Naru just stared at him.

His eyes were soft, as though like a father would look at his infant child.

Weird but sweet.

So Ayako, Kana and I left the mansion of fears.

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews, sweet.

Man it was hard to think about the journal entry, I wrote about two ways to start it, but the one I choose I like it. Try to guess who wrote that entry, was it a woman or a man?

Next chapter, Keiko and Mai are head to head,

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Same one as last chapter, Ghost hunt isn't mine,

A little intense situation, but not lemon, fluff, I think you can say.

* * *

Chapter 6

Vision,

Today was great, after Ayako took Kana and I out.

We went to a lot of stores and bought, but not a lot; just some souvenirs, and Kana bought a plastic ring.

He says is for Naru.

"Naru doesn't appreciate this; I'm going to ring his neck."

I thought.

As we kept on walking down the path, enjoying the sun warming up my skin, the breeze going trough my hair, man I was wonderful getting out of that mansion.

"Mai-chan," I heard a male voice.

Turning around my eyes went wide. What was he doing here?

"Well, are you going to stand there looking like an idiot, or hug me, you lump," the male joked.

I couldn't believe it, it…it's….  
"KANON!!!" I yelled as I ran up to him, crashing up to his chest.

"Clumsy, how you're doing red?"

I looked at his clear green eyes and smiled.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?"

He smiled at me, and ruffed my hair,

"Fine, red, so who's your friend?" he asked.

Looking behind me, I introduced Ayako and Kana, but Kana was hiding behind my leg, and had an irritated look reminded me so much like Naru.

Turning to see my friend Kanon, I smiled at him.

He was a very handsome guy, smooth dirty brown hair, which he had it spiked,

(Just like Haru, in Rave Master or Train in Black cat,) green eyes, tall, broad shoulder, nice model face, and a wicked smile.

"So what brought you this deck of the woods?"

He asks me.

Ayako smiled and asked, before I could answer.

"How do you guys know each other?"

Kanon smiled and rub the back of his head.

"Oh, I use to work for her mother, and we use to go to the same elementary school, to middle school."

Ayako gave a small smirk and grabbed my shoulder.

"We have to go, the boss,"

I laughed nervously;

"Okay, Kanon we've got to go, call me up later," I said as I wave good bye,

He wave back, and yelled, "Will do, Mai," then I miss the wicked smirk in his face.

************

We arrive to the base about twenty minutes later.

"Naru!!" Kana screamed.

Naru was by the window watching the forest.

"Yes," he answered.

"Here, I bought you this." Kana said with enthusiasm.

Naru raised a brow and bent down at the kid's level, and took the ring.

Ruffled Kana hair and stood up, as he put the ring in his pocket.

"I've got news," Naru announced.

Everyone looked up at him.

"I've got the names that Lin found, but not all, cause some of the documents were destroyed in a fire that happen about twenty years ago."

Fire; why does that sound familiar?

"Here is some of the name that was obtained."

Naru threw a white paper on top of the desk as all of us stared down at it, and the list read.

Keilo Takahashi

Kaito Takahashi

Haruko Takahashi

R////////

But the rest was cut off.

"So we're back to square one again?" Bou-san said.

Naru nodded no.

"No, this place is cursed."

Everyone look at him with widen eyes.

"What?" Masako asked as bewildered.

Naru with out answering walked around the desk and grabbed a flashlight.

"Mai, come with me," I nodded, and was about to go, but I felt a tug in my sleeve.

"My Mai, Naru, be careful, scary man wants mommy and daddy," and with that Kana let go of my sleeve and headed straight at Ayako.

"Okay, I'll see later," and with that I followed Naru.

**************

It had gotten pitch black, as Naru and I went outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I gotten closer to Naru.

Naru pointed the flashlight towards the forest.

"I've got to check out something, and you're the only one that can tell me."

I blinked,

"Why can't Masako go with you?" I practically screamed.

Naru looked at the grown, watching were he was stepping before answering.

"Because she's not the one being attacked, and not remembering it."

He spat.

I growled.

As we kept going towards the forest, my heart was hammering against my chest, and started to sweat.

Going deeper in the forest was overwhelming.

"I hope you know your way back." I bark.

Naru didn't say anything.

We walk about ten minutes, only to see that the scenery look the same.

Lots of trees and unusual sounds; which echoes down the dark forest.

Then Naru stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

I wonder who he was talking to.

"Keiko, I don't have time for this." he growled.

My eyes widen in surprise.

How did he….?

I was cut off from my thought when I heard Keiko speak.

"I want to talk to Mai alone,"

Naru stepped at front of me, as though to protect me.

"Why?" he commanded.

"Because is important," she said quietly.

Naru examine her up and down then stood next to me.

"Make it fast, and don't try anything," he warned.

She nodded and she walked straight at me, took me by my arm, and dragged me behind a tree, as Naru stood there watching.

"Huh," I was confused.

"W….what do you want?" I asked nervously, as I tried to swallow a lump.

Keiko narrow her eyes and smiled wicked.

"Mai, why can't you remember?" she asked me.

I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

She rubbed her temple.

"I said why can't you remember, and the answer is right in front of your face as Gene told you,"

I didn't understand and how did she know Gene, god what I'm I missing, practically everything. I answered my self.

"The answer is in front of my face, how, what?"

Keiko just went around me and stopped,

"I told you before stay away from him, now your going to pay." And with that she disappeared.

***************

"Mai," His voice startles me.

"Wha…." I snapped back.

"Let's go," he said.

"Oh, um did you saw Keiko walk by you?" I asked as I stood next to him, as we walked.

Naru answered.

"No,"

We staid silence about ten minutes, as we kept on going.

Naru stopped at front of a big white narrow rock.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looks at me, then at the stone.

"See if you sense anything." He told me, and nodded.

So I started to walk around the rock.

At first I didn't sense anything.

"Naru I don……." Then it hit me.

Naru disappeared, and I was at front of two people, but couldn't see their faces.

The woman was pinned at the rock, as the man started to hitch her skirt up, trying to feel her leg.

The woman started to moan, as so for the man.

He started to travel down her neck, and his other hand in her breast.

The girl started to move closer to him, trying to feel him.

She started to unbutton his shirt.

All of the sudden, I felt it, like I was there; I felt the heat from both of them turning into one. I blushed, as I saw the woman turned the man around, now he was pinned in the rock, and she started to kiss his chest.

He moaned, as the woman took of her shirt, leaving her in her bra, and the man with out his shirt.

"Mai!" I heard, but couldn't concentrate, as I felt hotter, and strange.

"I love you so much, Haruko" the woman said.

Haruko groan, and I gasp I saw his face, shining in the moonlight.

His hair was short chocolate brown, brown eyes, and a smooth face.

As for the woman, she had long black hair. But I couldn't see her face.

"Mai, come back," I heard a distance voice.

No, I didn't want to.

The couple kept on going, his hands disappeared under her massive long skirt, as she gasps from pleasure.

And with that, I heard a command voice.

"Mai come back, or I have to fire you,"

***************

Opening my eyes, I saw Naru blue eyes, as he looked straight at me, and I started to blush, as my heart beat so fast.

"What happen?" I asked as all of the sudden my back started to hurt.

"Well, what happen, what you saw?" Naru avoided my question.

Looking at him, I explain what happen, which was very embarrassing.

Naru touch his chin, and said.

"That explains it." I look at him bewildered of what he just said.

"What do you mean." All of the sudden Naru stood up, took a couple of steps and picked up something in the floor.

"Here, I think this is yours." Grabbing the object, my eyes flew up.

"M….My,"

Thank you for the reviews.

Well, I hope you guys like it. Cliffhanger, just to see what you guys think of what Naru gave to Mai back.

I always wanted to write something like that, but it's a memory.

What you guys think what Keiko meant by the answer is front of you, and how she know Gene?

Kanon is a guy I wanted to put on.

Just to make Naru jealous. I have to torture their little love for a while.

Love it when the two main characters are jealous, but to stubborn to admit it.  
But Kanon is coming up next chapter; he's going to be a great help to solve this case.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Revival; and Attacked again.

Midnight:

Entering the base, my blush didn't go down and Naru was finding this to damn entertaining for his own liking. Damn him.

As we entered, my face connected straight at one more person in the room.

"Rosa-chan!"

"Good midnight, Mai-chan, and Naru." She greeted politely.

I nodded,

"Mai, why are you blushing?" Ayako asked confused.

I swallowed, and I heard Rosa-chan laugh out loud, as though she knew what happen.

Making me blush more than red if that was even possible.

"My Mai, Naru you came back." Kana shouted, as he ran up to us, and hugged me.

I ruffled his hair, and gave him a kiss in the four head.

"Now that everyone in the room, I've invited someone else to join the team, he's a medium, but with a mixture of PK,"

Rosa said, as she stood up and left the room about two minutes.

We all stared at each other, trying to figure who this person is.

As I glanced at Naru, I blushed again, remembering what happen ten minutes ago.

Flash Back.

"That explains it." I look at him bewildered of what he just said.

"What do you mean?" All of the sudden Naru stood up, took a couple of steps and picked up something in the floor.

"Here, I think this is yours." Grabbing the object, my eyes flew up.

"M…My,"

I couldn't even say it, so Naru just grin.

"Yes, when you were having your vision, or dream. You spaced out, and then out of no where you were pinned in the rock, as you started to moan as though you were kissing someone."

I blushed from the embarrassment.

"Then you to took of your shirt, and threw it, as you moan some more."

I put on my shirt more, and stumble back towards the mansion.

Leaving Naru behind me, I couldn't even see him.

End of Flash Back

"Come in," Rosa-chan voice interrupted my thoughts.

"This is Akane Kanon," My mouth drop.

"You're going to let flies in, Red." He joked.

Naru glanced at him, with a rise brow.

"We don't need another investigator." He replied.

Rosa-chan ignored him, and grabbed Kanon arm and dragged him towards me.

"I want him to investigate, I've got a feeling he'll be a great help, and plus I'm paying you a very good amount of money, so don't complain who I should or should not hire." She sounded though she was having fun.

"So, let me guess, you're the boss, I'm I right red?"

Naru stood up and glanced at Kanon,

"What your abilities?" he asked.

Kanon looked serious, just like Naru, and answered,

"I could sense spirits, just like Hara-chan, and I can see visions same as red."

Naru shot a brow out.

"Who's red?"

Kanon grabbed my hands and answered.

"This beauty over here." I blushed at his comment.

"Oh, Kanon, don't lie," I giggled.

"Wow, Naru has competition," Bou-san whispered to John.

Naru looked madder than normal.

"Naru, what is the curse?" Masako asked, interrupting the thick silence.

Naru never left Kanon stare, as he answered.

"I have to investigate a little more, before I come with the conclusion,"

I felt like this to teens had lightning coming out of their eyes, as you see in the anime.

Kanon lay back at the couch as he put his hands behind his head.

"You work with a master mind, I like him." Kanon said.

We all blinked of what he just said.

"Damn you haven't change," I stated.

Naru didn't reply he just turned around and was about to leave.

Until Kana yelled,

"Naru, can I go with you?"

Naru looked at him and didn't answer as he held the door for the little kid.

As he left, everyone was staring at Kanon.

"So you know Mai?" John asked.  
Kanon nodded,

"Yeah, she used to be my girlfriend." He joked

I shot up, and hit him in his arm.

"What, that's not true, and you know it. Don't believe him, he jokes a lot, we use to be friends when we were younger."

Everyone didn't comment, and then Masako rose up.

Bou-san stood up and bowed down, to introduced him self, as for John and Lin as well. Well Lin not, cause he was just nodding.

**************

Everyone went to sleep and I couldn't, it was almost two in the morning, and I couldn't get to sleep, lots was going on through my head, trying to solve this mystery, why is it always me, damn it, I'm getting confused. I grunt.

As I was staring at the ceiling in my room, the temperature dropped.

"God is cold." I said, as I wrap the sheets around me.

A whisper came to my ear, I jumped.

"Mines," it came louder.

"Who are you?" I stuttered.

"You're mines, and that's final!" the ghost inhuman voice said, as he grabbed my throat and picked me up, and slams me towards the ceiling.

"N….NARUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!1" I yelled, as I tried.

The grip tightens on me, and inhuman voice echoed,

"Don't call that bitch, I don't need him know."

My feet were firmly plastered in the ceiling, and my hands around my neck, trying to stop it.

I heard the door slam open, and I glanced at Naru, his eyes were wide.

I couldn't even speak, or chant.

The identity finally showed it self, and it was the man in black cloak.

"Mai," I heard another voice. It was Rosa-chan

The inhuman looked down at Naru and at Rosa-chan; he growl.

"Get out Bitch, he's mine."

As the inhumane looked at me while my breath was leaving me and I started to feel numb and started to blank out.

"No, Mai stay awake, and fight it," Naru yelled.

So I restrain my eyes as tears swelled in my eyes.

As John came rushing in, and started to do his prayers.

"First came god…….." but he stopped as the inhuman laughed and looked at John.

"Stupid priest, that's not going to work, I'm immortal, and that little thing you call god isn't going to help,"

John tried again, and again, but nothing and the inhuman didn't even flinch.

The inhuman look at me, his white soulless eyes were looking straight at me, as fear went overload, and threw me towards the table, making me break something, pain ran through me.

Then he picked me up and tears were pouring down, then I heard Kana voice yelling.

"NO, Mami, Don't hurt her, mean man, don't hurt her,"

The inhumane laughed, and spoke loudly.

"Isn't that sweet, your child is pleading," My eyes widen, and I glanced at Kana, he was cleaning to Naru legs, as tears were running down his eyes.

Lin came in, and uses his dolls. (Sorry I forgot what you call those things Lin uses in the Manga, and anime. I don't have good memory but I'll check it.)

But I didn't work, either.

He clenched my arm and threw me in the bed, as he stood at front of me.

"NO!!" Kana yelled.

Ayako and Bou-san came in, and started to chant, but the inhuman laughed and grabbed my hair tight, as more tears came spilling down my face, I was hurting bad.

"Now, I'm done playing, I want your soul, as well as for your lover to complete the barging,"

He glanced at Naru.

He had a very long sharp finger nail, and put on my neck.

"N…..no," I pleaded shakily.

Kanon broke in and saw this,  
"Red," he yelled.

The human looked at them and smiled.

"Now, let give him a show, this time I'll kill you differently, at front of your lover." And with that, he started to cut my throat.

Thanks for the reviews,

I know, cliffhanger again. Sorry, it's just that I have lots to do in my house and I won't be upgrading till Monday, sorry again.

Please review, and tell me what your guys really think. To much or what, also I always wanted a fic that Mai was being tutored by a ghost that the others can see and can't do anything about it.

Remember please review, I love them; it makes me feel a warm inside, that I actually entertain people, with my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me. I'm just using them for fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 8

Heart Monitor

July 5 2:00am,

"No, Mai!!!!!!!" I heard everyone yell as the inhuman started to pierce trough my skin.

Feeling hot liquid coming out of my throat, from the whole situation, I passed out.

"Mai," a male voice said gently.

I groan, and opened my eyes, and saw Naru, no, Gene standing next to me.

"I'm I dead?" I asked, as I looked around my surroundings. I was in the forest again.

Gene grabbed my hand, and stood me up.

"I just have to show you something," and with that we started to walk towards the house.

As I stood next to Gene, I asked.  
"Gene, what is really going on?" Gene stood silence about three seconds, and then answered.

"Remember what I told you earlier,"

"What it seems is what you believe; it more than that, is more beyond you that can see."

After he repeated it, I started to think, but nothing.

"Gene you have to be more pacific, I'm not that bright. Like your brother."

Gene glanced at me, and smirks.

"That idiot scientist doesn't know everything in the world."

I nodded, that was true.

"Then tell me, what's really going on."

I asked again.

"Okay, I'll give you some of the information thus the comment of Keiko should have help, the answer was right at front of you, but see you couldn't figure it out, I'll only explain a little."

"Back in World War 2 there was a guy name Haruko, and……"

I signed,

"Yes, I know that, Rosa-chan told me about it, now tell me about……"

Then it hit me, like rocks, images of a sacrifice and a man in black cloak.

My brain was spinning.

"Mai take it easy, your starting to remember, just hold it,"

Gene said.

I nodded, and limped down; So Gene had to give me a piggyback ride.

As we grew closer to the house, my heart started to hit hard.

"A man called Gorou Itsuki lived in this house with Haruko, and his brother and sister, because Haruko sister insisted, and he couldn't deny it, so Gorou and Haruko made a contract that Gorou had to live there for four years."

I nodded, so he kept going.

"He was a terrible man, during the war, he sold out spies, and sell deadly weaponry to the Japanese and Americans, and so he could make money. One day he meets Haruko youngest sister, Keilo and fell in love with each other.

About five months later, a young beautiful girl came to work there, as a maid.

She was the most beautiful woman that Haruko and Gorou have laid eyes on.

Haruko fell in love with her. So Gorou found out, and thought it was fate, so he can do his evil scheme."

Gene explained.

I nodded, and glanced up to see that I was at front of the house, as my mouth dropped towards the ground. There was a woman, and I pointed.

"Tha….Tha …How? What? No, it can't be her," I couldn't even finish it, or how it was possible.

"Yes, that's her, Haruko wife, that's why I told you too look beyond what you can see, and that's your answer," Gene said.

I look at him, and couldn't even say it.

"Now, wake up, and please help lift up the curse less than a day, or you surely going to die, as for him as well, so they can go to rest."

Before I could even reply, Gene kissed my four head after I got off from his back.

I blanked out again.

**************

"Mai," Bou-san voice sounded distant.

"Red, wake up," Kanon voice sounded distant as well.

I opened my eyes slowly and everything was blurry.

"What happen?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

As my vision cleared, the flashes of the inhuman attacking me, made my dizzy.

"Oh, never mind." I groan as I glanced around; I saw that we were in the hospital.

"Red, I'm so happy I didn't have to call the morgue," he joked, and I laughed weakly.

Ayako gasp and hit Kanon in his head.

"Just joking." He replied.

"How are doing?" Bou-san asked.

I answered.

"I'm fine, how did I got saved, I know I was a goner," I said.

Everyone looked at Kanon.  
"Oh, you used it, didn't you, Kanon?" I asked him.

He rubbed his head and blushed.  
"Yeah, I had to, I had to use reflexo"

A brief history, Reflexo is a repellant shield that can cast away ghost from attacking. It's a powerful technique that you have to give something in exchange in order to use it. Only few people with half of a medium and PK can have that power.

I smiled and patted his head, like a dog.

"Oh, red, your making me blush." He jokes.

I smiled at him. Then I looked around and found Naru sitting in a chair reading, as though nothing happen.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About two days," My eyes widen,

"What date is today?"

Everyone looked at each other, minus Naru or Lin,

"July 7," Naru answered with out looking up from his book.

I panicked, and grabbed Kanon arm.  
"I have to go back; I have only one more day." I gasped out in one blow.

Kanon brow frowns in confusion.

"One more day," Ayako asked.

I nodded and started to stand up.

"Oh. No you don't red; you're going to stay and rest, and I'll go check it out."

I nodded, and asked.

"Okay, but check in the south wing of the house, the one that burnt down, I have a feeling you're going to find everything there."

Kanon nodded and kissed my cheek, as I blush.

Everyone said good-bye and left me alone with Naru.

*************

"How are you feeling?" Naru asked.

I nodded, and as I moved my head, I figure out that I had a bandage around my neck area.

All of the sudden realization hit once again, I'm alone with the man I'm in love with that, my heart started to beat hard. I can actually hear it in the heart monitor, damn it.

Naru put his book down and went up to me, ignoring the fact that my heart was going haywire.

"I'm good, I thought I was a goner," I explain, as I tried to regain my heart beat.

"Yeah, you were, but that boy saved you, a blue light came from him and knocked out that ghost, and you fell limp in the bed."

He said normally, I bet you he wasn't even worry. But when he said boy, I think I saw something in his eyes, but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Oh, um, I had a dream with Gene." I explained.

He just stood there and stared at me with his intense eyes, making me feel like before, god, he's just to damn good, even if he was or wasn't trying.

"Yes..." he asked trying to get me to finish

"Oh, um our ghost is actually Gorou Itsuki……" and I explained everything to him.

Naru sat to the chair that was next to my bed.

"So I was right." He answered.

"Explain," I argued.

Naru looked straight at my eyes and started to explain.

"During the late forties, someone put a curse at the house, apparently was Gorou, he made a contract with a Yokai Onibliste, a deadly demon that grants any wish, but only if you can give him two souls that are truly in love with each other, so he made it, but something terrible went wrong. He killed them, but the wife escaped and he didn't get the time to put her body in the Alchemy of death, so he was cursed, as well the property." He stopped. My headed hurts to even ask what the alchemy of death was.

I blinked as I laid my head in the pillow, and looked at the ceiling.

As I was thinking, something of the things were clicking, and boom, I remember, and I solved the mystery, of why was I the one, that knows how or why Rosa-chan husband was shot.

"Naru, I remember, a man dressed in a black cloak and he was sacrificing a young girl, and ripped off her head, and put her blood in the floor, to summon."

Naru was in deep thought, as he thought of what I just said.

"I need to go back, I have to talk to Rosa, know I know why she meant I know how her husband got killed." Naru looked at me as though I was something vital

"You do, how?" he asked.

I nodded, "No, I have to talk to Keiko, Rosa, and Kana,"

Naru stood up and left the room, and left me alone. As I clenched to the realization, look beyond of what I see, that means, this is just real.

As I kept on thinking, I didn't realize that Naru and the doctor came back and started to ask me.

"I'm doctor Kenta; Taniyama-chan, how are you feeling." A handsome young doctor asked.

I blinked, and blush as I look away.

"I'm feeling better, can I go now?" I asked sweetly.

The doctor blinked and smiled.

"Let me check and let's see."

After five minutes, he smiled at me, and wrote something in his draft.

"Okay, everything seems in order, you can leave, today," I jumped and as I was about to touch the grown, I felt dizzy.

"Dummy," Naru said, as he grabbed my arm to stabilize me. Then the heart monitor was going haywire once again, and a blush crept in my cheek.

"Ah, young love," the doctor said, as he let the room, and two nurses came in. My heart monitor sounded like it was having a heart attack its self.

*******************

I left the hospital about an hour ago, and now we were at front of the alliance mansion.

I took a big breath, and prepare my self, I was so scared but I had to do this.

I have to free those souls and save our souls as well, even if it hurts me.

And I went towards Rosa-chan and Kana………………

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, from last chapter, and the chapter before, I want to clarify, that I will never write a hentai (Rated M for extreme sexual stuff) moment, I just can't, but writing an extreme fluff moment I can, but will never go too far with it. I love to make the characters blush, and have embarrassing moments.

The whole Reflexo thing, I just invented, it sounds as a spell from Harry potter, even if it is, I just took it and borrow it, only for this porpoise of the story, and I will never use it again.

I know this part of the chapter was a little rush, but I'm going to start in my second case, which will have a weird thing towards it.

Stick towards the ending off the first case, it might blow your mind; it even blew my mind when I came up with it. It was weird, and I know no one written something like this, I think.

Please Review…………………..


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost Hunts does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sad Good-Bye

End of Case one,

July 7

Stepping at front of Rosa-chan and Kana, tears ran down my cheeks.

I bent down, and gave a tight hug to Kana.

"My Mai, you're okay." Kana sweet voice whispers in my ear as I hugged him more.

"So you finally know." Rosa-chan said.

I stood up and look at her, as I felt Naru next to me, I have a feeling he didn't even know what we we're talking about.

"Yes, and it was the most sad thing, why didn't you just told me the truth, and why did you had to block my memories?" I asked her.

Rosa-chan blues eyes smiled at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, I had to," she said softly.

Then I got mad.

"How the hell, did you think blocking my mind would help me, and forgetting my own son, damn it Rosa-chan!!!!" I yelled.

At that presides moment everyone stood their shocked as they heard me scream.

"Mai, you have a son?" Ayako asked.

I ignore her, and bent down towards Kana.

"Honey, how I miss you so much," I touched his face, as more tears went through me.

Kana started to cry.

"Me too, I miss you so much mamma," I smiled at him, and stood up.

"Rosa-chan, you haven't change a bit, beautiful as always but mad as hell of what you did to me,"

Rosa-chan smiled at me.

"I miss you as well,"

Everyone didn't understand of what we were talking about.

As I was about to say something else, Keiko came down and crash towards my chest, and started to cry.

"Oh, you remember, oh, I'm so happy." Keiko sobbed.

"I know, I forgive you, of what you did to me, I know you had to do it, that damn bastard is going to pay,"

Naru cleared his throat.

"Mind if you explain. Of what's happening,"

I laughed and grabbed Rosa-chan hand,

"Let's go, this time we are not going to leave each other."

Rosa-chan nodded, and Kana stopped me before I could even go inside.

So I bent down and told him.

"Say good bye to Naru, I know he's going to miss you a lot, but we have to go."

Kana nodded, and went to Naru.  
Naru looked at the child as Kana hugged him.

"Good bye Papa, I'll see you in the future." And with that he ran towards me, I picked him up and took him towards that south wing.

Keiko, Rosa, and my son walked towards it.

**************

Everyone followed us, as we arrived in the burnt side of the house; I closed my eyes, and started to summon, the inhuman soul, called Gorou.

"So, you have come back, you damn bastard."

I smiled, and images started to flash in my head.

A woman was thrown down the hallway, as Haruko was shot in the back, in front of her eyes, so she ran to get her two year old child, and started to run towards the forest, as she cried, and the child cried. Her thoughts were muffled, and slip and hit her head with a rock, making her die instantly, as the child died two days later, from the cold and hunger.

I started to laugh out loud.

"You haven't change, Gorou," I mocked.

The inhuman laugh as well.

"Then let's try this again, this time when I kill you, and your damn wife, I'll make sure is in the house, and I'll take your soul mate as well, just as a back up plan."

I growl.

"Wife?" I heard someone in the background gasp, but I didn't have time for this.

"No!!! I know how to defeat you,"

I yelled.

Gorou laughed sourly.

"Great, Mai, let's see, of how you can do it. Man, you don't know how much fun was to desire your wife, and fantasizes her, of how to make her mines." He spat,

"Shut the hell up," I yelled.

"Look at her; she's still the same, after all this years. But then again, as I see her in him, then my desire knocks off."

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have you stay, but no, my sister had to have you."

I yelled at him.

The Gorou laughed again, and then grabbed Keiko by the hair, as she started to whimper.

"Well, hello again darling,"

"Let her go,"

"Mai!!" John yelled. But I put my hand up.

"No, I have to do this by my self, no one interrupts," I explained.

"You messed with my family, and made a pack with the devil, know you pay,"

And with that, I started to run towards him, as I slit my wrist, and jumped him.

"Ha, do you think, that's going to work?" he asked.

I nodded, "No, but this will," and with that, I started to chant, something I don't even know,

"Kil, ikeh, hifk, kithol, anil, itheot," as I started to say that, he started to yell in pain, and then my blood hit his face.

Everyone in the background started to yell, but I ignored it.

"Now, I vanish you, to the gets of hell, Yokai Onibliste, he betrayed you, he was never going to give you our souls, he lied, take him, and vanish his soul to eternal hell," and with that, the floor started to shake, as I grabbed Keiko and the ground open.

A white and black hand came from the open ground, as he reached for Gorou.

"No, master, it's a lie," Gorou pleaded, as I added more blood towards the ground.

"Take him, his not worthy."

As a blink of an eye, he vanished, and I stood there happy. Finally the curse has been lifted.

* * *

Turning around everyone face was in shock, as I walked up to Rosa-chan.

"Oh, honey, I've missed you so much." She said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"It's time," I said.

Turning to Naru, I smiled at him warmly.

"Naru, I'm so happy that your okay, Gorou wanted your soul as well as mines. I had to stop it."

Naru blinked and asked.

"Who are you?" I smiled again, and said.

"Well, I'm Mai, but in her past I use to be Haruko, and this is my wife Rosalinda, and my son Kana, we all died the same day, but our soul's never left the basis all because of the curse, so when Rosalinda found you guys, I knew I had to protect Mai, and you, in order to get rid of the curse, because of this dreadful curse, it made immortal souls, that explains the whole you can see us and touch us."

"Also take care of Mai, she's a very kind soul, and she will do anything for you."

I whispered that part to him.

Naru just raised a brow up, and then he added as though he didn't care for my advice,

"That's why Rosa-chan said, Mai knew how you died, because she is you, and Gorou shot you behind your back, trying to protect Rosa-chan."  
I nodded, and heard Bou-san asked.

"Okay, so your Haruko, and who's Rosa-chan suppose to be?"

I smiled at that one; they haven't figured this one out.

"Well, your smart figure that one out. I have to go to my family; it's been to long,"

And with that I stood next to Rosa-chan and I felt something leaving me.

As I blinked I fell in the floor and saw the four family members standing together holding hands, with a smile in their faces.

"Bye, Mami, and daddy." Kana sweet self said.

Tears ran down my face.

"Bye son, I'll see you soon," I blew him a kiss.

As I looked more, there was Haruko, Rosa-chan, and Kielo, smiling.

So that's how Keiko know Gene, they all are spirits, that needed to be freed.

The now reunited family bowed down and headed towards the bright and warm light, as I went into darkness.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I saw Naru looking down at me.

"What happen?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

I noticed that we were in a car, and my wrist was wrapped.

Then everything hit me like bricks.  
"Oh, I'm going to miss him," I said sadly as tears came down my cheeks.

Lin talked.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling your going to see him in the future," and with that he kept quiet.

I blink, as I wiped my tears.

"It was a difficult case, but we did it." I said trying to find the positive side.

Naru crossed his arms and looked out of the window, as I frowned; he's going to miss Kana as much as I am.

"Whose journal was it?" Naru asked.

I blinked trying to comprehend of what he was saying, but then I go his meaning.

"Oh, it was Rosa-chan, she kept it hidden, but destroyed the rest of the papers thinking that it wasn't necessarily for others to read."

I answered.

He kept looking out, while his hair glowed from the moonlight shining trough the glass, making him look more handsome than before, made my heart pound and my face to heat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at me, with his shining blue eyes.

I nodded and look out to the other window, "Nothing, just thinking about the next case."

I lied, as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Please Review.

So what you guys think, surprising, wasn't.

The clues were there, it's just Mai couldn't put two and two together.

If blackwitchkarma is reading this, I thank you, for telling me what Lin dolls are called, so now I can use them in my other part of my story.

I have case two, with a ghost dancer.

See if you guys can guess the mystery, as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the second case, and this time it going to be Naru point of view. And Mai's, I'm going to see if I can get his mind working, trying to live to his reputation, as the manga and anime.

Tell me if I got it right.

Ghost hunt don't belong to me. But my god I wish.

Case 2

July 24

Chapter 1

Costumer and Annoyed,

It's been three weeks since the last case, and I been bump out, I feel like a peace of me just gotten ripped of me.

Typing in the computers, as I put the facts in, I heard the door open.

"Hey Red, are you free?" Kanon voice sounded sweet.

I smiled at him.

"No, my narcissist boss has me in slaved," I joked.

Kanon, leaned over my desk, and wrapped his hands around my now healed wrists.

"I'll set you free," he whispered, as he imagined he unlocked some handcuff out of my wrist.

As I was about to say something, a cold chill ran trough us.

"I pay you to do your job, not to mess around; last time I remember this is not a hang out place,"

Naru voice sounded.

I stood up and bowed down.  
"Sorry,"

Naru stood there against the door, making him look sexy, how in the world those he do that?

"Mai tea." He said, as he went back in side of his hotel.

"Did I tell you that your boss is a master mind, but dumb witted as you."

I arched a brow up.

"What do you say that?" Kanon touched his cheek, as though he was thinking hard.

"Well, you guys are to damn prideful, that you guys can't see how you guys look at each other, even a blind person can see it."

Ignoring him, I went to the Kitchen, started to prepare the tea. As I heard Kanon, yell,

"Mai, you have costumer."

* * *

(This is Naru Point of View,)

Why can't I concentrate?

I asked my self.

Looking down at my book, I couldn't even think of what?

Ever since the last case, my mind would wonder off to Mai, and Kana.

Shrugging the thought, I heard a small knock at my door.

With out answering, Mai entered, and put the tea at front of me.

"We have costumer." She only said, as she stood there, waiting for me to say thank you.

She never got it.

Grunting, she went to the door and said.

"He'll come out in one minute," I didn't feel like getting a new case, not know, I was still lost from the other one.

But I had to act normal around them; I picked up my tea and headed towards the main lobby.

There was a man, mid twenties long silver hair, purple eyes, tall and broad shoulders, sitting there, taking tea, and chatting with Kanon, and Mai.

"May I help you," I asked, as I sat down and grabbed my paper, and pen.

The young man looks at me, and smiled.

"Yes, you were right," He answered Mai.

I raised a brow, and said.

"If you not going to………" but I was cut off, as he raised his hand, and waved it, as an apology.

"Sorry, my name is Ichiro Hotaru, and you must be Kazuya-san, the boss."

I nodded, and went right to business.

"What the reports." The young man started to blush.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, um how do I put this, I work in a dance studio about five hours from here, it's called the Sakura Dreams, I am a dance instructor, and everyone there that works there, is seeing apparitions, of a young lady, that dances,"

I wrote that down, and asked.  
"How is this threatening?" The man started to blush redder, and looked at Mai, and his blush deepened, as though he thought of something wicked.

"Well, there is other ghost which harms males, because all the male staff or students are being either injured or send to the hospital."

The young man stared at me, and blushed, there was more to that, in order to make him blush like that.

"I don't," I was cut off again, this was getting me pissed.

"Please I beg you, you have to get rid of the both, it stress full, especially when it come to the male gender, and girls aren't as easily affected, as guys."

He pleaded.

I signed, "Okay, explain." Then he blushed once again, what's wrong with this man?

"No, I'll rather do it, when we are alone, I don't think is appropriate at front of the young lady." He said, as he rubbed his head, and looked down at the floor embarrassed.

Looking around, I saw Mai looking bewildered, and Kanon just smirking.  
"How tense can she be." I thought.

"Okay, I'll take the case; prepare a base, and rooms for us, if you have any."

Hotaru-san nodded and glanced at me.

"Yeah, there's room at the second floor, I'll make all preparations, when are you guys coming?" He asked.

I though about it, and replied,

"The day after tomorrow," Ichiro nodded, and stood up bowed.

"Thanks, just be careful, when you see the dancer, I hope you don't be affected as well,"

He whispered, as I just turned around and opened the door in my office.

"Mai, tea, and get everyone ready for the day after tomorrow."

"Yes Naru," she said as she went to the kitchen.

As I was about to go in, I heard Kanon comment.

"Red so loyal, she'll make a good wife," and with that I went in my office, annoyed with my self and Kanon,

* * *

The next day,

Naru moods weren't getting any better.

Tomorrow we had to go to the dance studio, and I already told everyone.

They said that their going and we all meet over there.

After work, I started to walk home, I felt so tired, and sad.

I miss Kana, I know how it feels to loose a child, even though I wasn't Kana mother, but I was in a way.

After reaching my house, I saw Kanon standing at front of my door.

"Wow red, you look alive." He said sarcastically.

Managing a smile, I opened the door.

"Thanks, I just want to go to sleep, before tomorrow."

"You miss Kana?" He asked.

I nodded, and sat in my chair.

Kanon frowned and said.

"I've got sad news,"

Looking at him, I frowned.

"What?"

He took a big breath, and said.

"I'll be leaving by next week, I have to go to Spain for two years, because my Mother is sick, and she has two more years to live."

Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh, that's terrible, when you see her, tell her I send love, and happiness."

Kanon hugged me, and replied.

"Thank you Red, you always there for me. So I'm going to help you."

After we broke the hug, I look at him bewildered for what he just said.

"What?"

Kanon had his evil grin on, which meant that he had a plan, and he won't tell me about it.

Damn it.

After an hour, he left, leaving me alone in the house.

Sometimes is so lonely, but I've go to suck it up, and move on.

So I took a shower and made something to drink.

After twenty minutes later, I was knocked out in my bed, soundly asleep.

Leaving the fact, that two pairs of eyes watching me……………

Please review,

I know not much, but I kind off was left blank. Don't worry, this case is weird, but good, Naru and Mai are tested by love, and what does my little Kanon has plan?

Thanks for the reviews, I love them all.

Ps. Please tell me if I got Naru right or what?


	12. Chapter 12

July 26

Ballroom Dance

Case 2

"Mai-chan, how I miss you," Monk voice ring my ears.

"It's nice to see you again Bou-san," I said as I bowed down.

Monk had his usual grin on.

"So, this is the Sakura Dreams?" He asked as he glanced at the large building, which looks like a TV. Studio' red bricks at the front and a wall surrounding it.

Naru stood next to me, as Masako practically clenched over him.

I don't see why? Turning my head back towards the window of the building, I saw a woman with long brown hair, looking down at us.

"Ah, I'm so glad that you guys made it," Ichiro voice said right behind us.

I turned around and widen my smile, he such a nice gentleman.

"Mai-chan, nice to see you again." He said as he bowed.

I smiled.

"Show us the hot spots, and our base," Naru cold blizzard voice winds over us.

Ichiro-san smiled and told us to follow him.

We entered the building, and Ayako came next to us.

"I don't like the feeling of this place," She said, as she looked around her surroundings.

I didn't say anything.

"This is the most hot spot, the ball room." Ichiro introduced, as we stepped inside.

My mouth dropped, it was big, and had wood for floors, a bunch of mirrors, and poles, and the colors were brown and white. It was stunning.

"What happens in here?" Monk asked as he stepped in the middle of the dance floor.

Ichiro frowned.

"Well, all type of females gets attacked, or touched, but with the men, they get hurt, or tortured,"

Ayako raised a brow up and asked.

"Tortured How?"

Ichiro glanced down at the floor, and started to blush again, what's wrong with this man?

"I rather not say, until you can ask them you're self."

Masako, covered her mouth with her kimono, and looked up at the ceiling as though she can see through, so I went up to her and asked her,

"Can you sense anything?"

Masako nodded, "Yes, I'm positive this time,"

I nodded and then it stricken me.  
"Hey, why couldn't you sense Rosa-chan, Keiko or Kana, to be ghosts?"

Masako shot me, if looks can kill look, and looked down at the grown.

"Because of the curse, so I couldn't have known, that curse is a rare one, that no ones even have a name to it."

That explains why she or anyone can sense ghost in the house.

He showed us were we were staying, and I was going to share a room with Masako, and Ayako, while the boys shared another, as for Naru, he had his own room.

The kitchen was right across from our base, which happens to be the security room, which watches everything. So it made it a little easier, but we had to put our own equipment to set up.

******************

"Naru, we finished," Masako said.

As I looked up from my papers, to see everyone staring at me, so I put my papers down and gave them orders.

"Bou-san, Ayako, go and check the second floor, Brown-san, and Masako check in this region," everyone nodded as Mai stood next to Lin.

"Mai Tea." She nodded and went out, with out complains.

As I kept on reading, my first witness came in.

"Hi, you must be Kazuya-san, I'm Arata Aoi,"

Glancing up, I saw she was in her early twenties, light brown hair, and light brown eyes, tall, and pale.

"Yes, what are the things you have witness?" I asked, as I heard Mai entered the room, and put the tea affront of me, as she glanced at the Aoi-chan.

Her face looked as annoyed.

"Well, when I'm dancing, I get knocked down, as though something didn't want me to dance, or I see white apparitions, standing in ball room door."

I wrote that down, and glanced at Lin, which he was hearing the conversation as well.

Mai was staring at the woman as though she was thinking about something.

"Yes Mai, she's one of the dancers." I guessed.

Mai gave me the same look as every time I guess her questions.

She's too predictable.

The girl gave us a weird looked, and said.

"Are you guy's boyfriend and girlfriend?" I just ignored the question, as Mai blushed at that statement.

"No," She squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it just that there's this old legend says that if you any people or soul mates, then the other soul mate can predict what the other one is thinking."

Mai turned redder, and was about to say something, until the door flew open, and he came in.

"My Red, you're red," he lamely joked. I wanted to roll my eyes.

Mai stood up and went to Lin, as to avoid his comment.

"Did the Master-mind say something to make you all blush?" He asked as he sat down.

"No, drop it," She hissed.

Kanon shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

Kanon smiled and leaned over to the sofa.

"Well, I'm here, because Mai asked me to, and I'm not going to refuse her wishes."

He stated.

I didn't say anything.

As I was about to say anything else, brown-san came rushing in, panting.

"Hara-chan has been attacked."

Great; greater news too add my day.

Standing up, Brown-san put Masako body in the black leather sofa, as I glanced at Mai, which she had her eyes attached to the door, as though she saw something or seeing something.

**************

"Mai, earth to Mai," Kanon screamed, as I kept looking out the door, I saw a man, chalky completion, black abyss eyes, and a weird smiled. It creep you out.

Then it disappeared, as I snapped back.

"What happen?" Kanon asked as he stroked my back.

I glanced at his beautiful eyes, and smiled.

"I'm okay, how is Masako?" I asked as I rushed to her side, even though I don't know why.  
"She's okay, she just fainted."

Naru then asked.

"What happen to her?"

John cleared his throat and started to blush.

"I guess I know why Ichiro didn't wanted to tell us, my god,"

Naru, Lin, Kanon, and I wanted to know.

"What?"

John looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Well, um, we were taking temperature, and as we headed towards the ball room, all of the sudden, I saw a woman, beautiful, and she was dancing, we thought she was a student, so we approached her, as we did, Masako started to feel dizzy, and all of the sudden, the woman started to move closer, as I started to feel warm, and then the woman went through Hara-chan and then me, giving me images."

Lin and Naru put a brow up, as we saw John turning beet red.

"What kind of images?" Lin asked.

John just stood up and left, as we all staid silenced.

"Okay that was weird." I said breaking the silence.

"Lin, go and try to figure out what happen to brown-san, as I go and investigate,"

As Naru and Lin and Kanon ran behind them living the base, I watched over Masako.

Five minutes later, Masako came to be.

"What happen?" she asked me.

I blinked and smiled.

"You were attacked by a spirit."

Masako rubbed her head, and stood up.

"Oh,"

"So what did you saw?" I asked her.

Masako glanced at me, and had an evil grin in her face.

"I'm not telling." As with that she stood up and left the base, before I could even say anything.

"What damn brat,"

I yelled as I threw my self on the sofa.

All of the sudden, a sleepiness went through me, and I went dark.

**********

"Mai," Gene whispered, as I found my self at the ball room.

"Gene, long time," I said, as I hugged him.

Gene hugged me too.

"Yes, how have you been?" he asked me.

I look at him and smiled gently.  
"Fine, just out in a new case." I said.

Gene nodded, and took my hand.

"I know, so I'm here to show you something," and with that, he took me at the right corner of the room.

I noticed a woman, with a red silky dress, and red high heels, she was dancing, with a man in a white tuxedo, he was twisting her around.

They were dancing, but I didn't know what type of dance was it.

"What are they dancing too?" I asked Gene.

Gene whispers.

"They are doing the ballroom Tango," I just nodded; I heard that type of dancing.

As I continue to look, the two people danced as one.

He held her with such delicacy, and as for the woman, it was as though she could do anything.

"Are they partners?" I asked.

Gene glanced at the two couple and nodded his head.

"Yes, but they are not in love, though,"

Saying nothing, I saw another figure coming in.

It was another male, which he had short gold hair, ginger eyes, and tall.

That man looked mad, as he approached the woman and man.

All of the sudden Gene covered my eyes, and whispered,

"Wake up," and with that, everything faded from me.

So I try to reach for Gene hands, as I did, I did grabbed something, but not Gene's hands, it was Naru.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, I loved them.

The whole Ballroom Tango is the mystery, and I wonder what type of images do the men have? I'm happy that everyone liked my other case; it's sad, even for me.

Don't worry; I have a surprise ending, I think if it works out.

I didn't posted nothing yesterday, because I was watching Alice in Syfy channel. Good movie, loved it.

So here are two more chapters for ya.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me.

I already mentioned it a bunch of times.

July 26

White Mist

Case 2

Nighttime

Returning to base, I was annoyed as ever. I didn't saw or gather anything; it was peaceful at the ballroom.

As I opened the door, I found Mai sleeping in the couch, all alone.

Where's Masako?  
I asked, but didn't bother to look for the answer.

As I reached towards her, I took out the ring that Kana gave me. Every since he gave it to me, I couldn't departed with it. I don't even know why.

Glancing at Mai, she looked so peaceful, her hair fell over her face so graceful…………

Damn it, I'm doing it again. I shook my head.

Why does she make me think like that, out of all people? I can't even understand, what the heck is happening to me, since I met her.

As I kept on staring at her, I fail to notice that there was someone else just entered the room.

Putting back the plastic ring back at my pocket, and turning around, I felt something grabbing my right hand.

It stopped me and looked behind me.

It was Mai, holding it, as though she didn't want to let go.

"Sorry," she mumbles as she stood up and rubbed the sleepiness of her eyes.

"I hope you dreamt, because I don't pay you to sleep." I said normal, trying to avoid the warm feeling of her hand.

Mai head snapped as she crossed her hands at front of her chest.

"Hmm, of course I dreamed, I just don't go sleeping when I'm in the job." She snapped.

I had to keep my self from grinning; that was such a lie.

"What did you dream?" I asked, trying not to shun.

Mai glanced at me, and started to blush, why?

"Um, oh yeah, Gene showed me this two dancers, which was dancing a ballroom Tango, and some other guy came in. that's about it I got."

Rubbing my chin, I walked straight to my laptop and started to type.

"Red," I heard Kanon voice, which I acted that I knew he was there all along.

"Yes, Kanon" Mai asked as she walked over towards him.

"Have I told you, that you look so beautiful when you sleep?"

He said, as he glanced right at me, with an evil smirk.

Mai laughed and smacked his arm.

"Stop playing,"

"No, I'm serious, you look stunning," He said more husky.

I balled my hands as a fist, trying to ignore his comments towards my assistant.

"Mai, Tea!" I commanded more forceful.

Mai hesitated a little, then nodded, and took my cup, as she headed out.

Leaving me and Kanon alone in the same room, this wasn't a good idea.

************

"That stupid narcissist jerk!" I whispered, as I stomped towards the kitchen.

"Talking to your self?" Ichiro voice came right behind me, making me jump in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said as he bowed down.

I look at him and gave him a smile.

"It's okay, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked him.

He looks at me, and smiled.

"Oh, wanted some water," he said as he went to the refrigerator, and took a bottle.

"Tell me a little history of the ghosts?" I said, as I started to put water in the kettle.

Ichiro-san blinked and smiled, as he took a sip of his water.  
"Well, about fifteen years ago, there was a beautiful young lady, around her early twenties, she use to be a student, at the Sakura Dreams. But story goes that she committed suicide. She hanged her self."

Ichiro-san said as he glanced out the door.

I gasped, why would she commit suicide?  
"Anything else? why would she do that?" I asked.

Ichiro-san nodded and took another sip of his water.

"No, that's about it, no one knows why she did it,"

Hearing the kettle steam, I rushed and made tea for Naru, as I finished, I said good bye to Ichiro-san, and headed right to base.

As I entered, Lin was already at his computer, and Naru reading something's, as for Kanon, he was sleeping in the couch?  
Weird, he usually doesn't sleep, what happened, I swear as I went to give Naru his tea, I saw a little enjoyment in his eyes, what the hell did he do to Kanon?  
"I didn't do anything?" he answered my thought question. Seriously, how the hell he does that?

Glancing at him, he didn't even look up, he was just there sipping his damn tea, and looking over some damn papers.

As I was about to say something, Bou-san and Ayako entered the room.

"Damn it, Monk, I told you it was this one, but no!!!! We had to go through ten different rooms,"

Monk rubbed his head and looked down at the floor.  
"Look I said I was sorry,"

'What happen?" I asked as I reached them.

Ayako looked at me and said,

"Well, as we were walking down, we passed the ballroom, and we saw a young lady dancing, as we tried………."

I cut her off,

"Let me guess, you started to feel lightheaded, and the lady went trough Monk, and he started to blush."

Ayako and Bou-san looked at me, as though I was some kind off mind reader or something, that look should belong to Naru, not me.

"How???" as I cut her once again.

"Sorry, Masako and John beat you to it,"

Ayako and Monk just sat down next to Kanon sleeping form.

"What happen to him?" Bou-san asked.

Before I could say something, Naru stood up and cleared his throat.

"I know why all the men gets tortured especially the young one around their late teen, and late twenties," as he said that, Monk started to blush.

I blink in confusion.

"Yeah what," Asako said.

"If a male comes to contact with the female spirit, he would have visions."

Monk blush went even deeper, as I he excused him self to go to the bathroom.

"What kind of visions?" Asako pushed again.

"Well, visions of yourself, and the woman you love, or obsessed together in bed,"

I blinked confused, as Ayako looked away from embarrassment.

"Okay," I said.

Naru look at me, and then sat back down.  
"Okay, Mai, I know you're stupid, what I just said is plain as water even a child can guess."

Still blinking, Naru sighed.

"You're so dense sometimes, visions of your inner desire, which you wish you can have with the person you love, or obsessed."

Then it hit me, as a blush crept to my cheeks.

"Finally, I thought I had to map it out for you, dummy," he said with a little hint of amusement.

As he finished his insults, I glanced at Lin,

"Lin, you haven't been affected?" I asked him.

Lin with out turning, answered me.

"NO, only happens, when a male is with a woman accompanied in the ballroom, of what I have could have gathered."

Nodding, I stood up and stretched.

"I'm heading to bed."

Ayako stood up and stretched as well.

"I'm with you," as I asked Naru wanted anything else, he excused me to my room.

**************

As Mai left, I was with Lin and a sleeping Kanon once again.

It was fun to let her think I did something to her boy…………Kanon,

She gets all cute when she's all mad.

Wait, when did I started to think Mai is cute, when she's angry, I have to stop drinking tea to much. I think is starting to affect my brain.

As I kept on researching, John entered the room as he glanced around.

"Oh, thank god, every female is not here." He said as he sat next to Kanon.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I took another sip of my tea.

John shook his head, and looked at the ceiling.  
"Never in my life time, I would I have thought about that, not in my profession."

As I stood up, and went to the door Lin asked.

"Where are you going?" Looking at him, I answered,

"I'm going for a walk." And with that I left.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed it was very dark, and spooky in a sense.

Reaching up to the second floor, I saw movement, so I started to follow it, until I heard Lin voice over the speakers.

"Noll, there's something white misty around the corner of were you are."

I nodded as I kept on walking, and spotted the white mist, it was heading towards the girls room.

Images of Mai being attacked like the last case, jumped in my mind, so I speed walk over to their rooms, and opened it.

Only to catch the two girls calmly sitting in their beds, chatting about some nonsense.

"Naru, do you need something." Mai asked as she jumped up, and at front of me.

Looking at her, made her blush, and I looked around her room.

"Naru it's gone." Lin said as he entered the room as well.

"What happen?" Ayako asked as she came next to Mai.

Masako opened the bathroom door, with a towel in her hair and in her pajamas.

"Excuse me?" She asked, as though she didn't sense the mist.

Raising a brow, I looked at Mai,  
"You didn't see the mist?"

Mai looked at Ayako and both of them nodded.

"Sorry Naru, we haven't seen anything, until you came and busting the door open."

Ayako replied.

Mai look at me with concern in her eyes, which made my heart beat a little faster.

"Okay, just be in alert, we don't know how this thing attack,"

I stated.

As everyone nodded, I left the girls room, and headed back to the base.

"What do you think was really going on?" Lin asked.

I glanced at him, with out replying.

"Oh, okay, I'll see what I can come up with." And with that Lin and I returned to base.

*****************

That was another chapter hope you guys liked it. You'll see later on, why the female spirit does that to a males, and not females.

I wonder what Naru did to Kanon? I don't even know, I'm the one writing this. LOL.

Well please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Same as before, I really don't have to repeat my self, ^-^

July 27

Should be there a reason?

Case 2

Last night was weird, how Naru burst to our room, though he looked like he was searching for something, as nonetheless the white mist.

When I saw his eyes, it made my heart pound and I blushed, it was so intense that I didn't even now what kind of emotion his face was making, it's very hard to tell sometimes.

"Mai, hello earth to Mai," Kanon voice ring my ears.

Snapping out of it, I smiled at Kanon.

"Red, you sure like to space out a lot," Kanon joked.

Smiling at him, I leaned my head to his shoulder, trying to relax.

"I was just thinking," I told the truth.

Kanon patted my head, as I saw Naru coming in the room, and all of the sudden his glare turned icier than normal, as Kanon all of the sudden kissed my four head.

"I've got to go, I have to buy some stuff, I'll see you later, my beautiful red." He said as he stood up and kissed my hand, as he glanced back at Naru, and gave him an evil smirk, which I didn't, caught.

Right after he left, I glanced at Naru,

"Naru……." But I was caught off,

"You and Ayako go to the ballroom, and try to find something useful," he said as cold as possible, which made me shiver, what's his problem?

I nodded, and as I was about get Ayako; Masako, she came right at front of me.

"You!!" she said in an annoyed way.

"Yes, I'm me, and you are you," I joked with out humor.

Masako came and slapped me, out of nowhere, leaving an echo in the room.

As I cover my face, I look at her, she had an evil grin.

"Masako?" I asked not believing it, all of the sudden, I feel like going all Bruce Li on her.  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked once again, pissed off as hell.

Naru stood up and went in between us.

"Hara-chan," his voice sounded restricted.

Masako just turned around and left, leaving me.

"Come here you little bra…," I yelled but Naru stopped me, as he grabbed my waist.

"Calm down Mai," he said in a way that made my heart speed.

"But…." I started to complain.

"I know, I saw it, but there's no need to stand in her level."

"Why did she do that?" I asked, as tears filled my eyes.

Naru shook his head, and took a big breath.

"I don't know, I don't read minds." He commented.

I raised a brow and whisper.

"Are you sure about that?"

Naru stare shot back at me, leaving me weak in the knees, what the hell is wrong with this boy.

After a second, I realized that he was still holding my waist, and I can feel his heat surrounding me. A blush started to form towards my face; I don't think Naru realized that he was still holding me.

"If I let you go, promise me you won't go after Hara-chan?"

He said seriously.

Or I could be wrong.

"Yes, I promise." I said, but thinking. If you let go, I'm going to fall. As soon I thought that, he let go of me, and I dropped in the floor.

Naru came to me and picked me up.

"Not even standing you can do right." He commented, but I didn't say anything, as he took me to the couch.

As he let me sat down, he went back to his sit, and started to type something.

"When you finish recovering from what ever shock, go with Ayako, and see the ballroom." His cold self came back.

Nodding, I answered his question mentally.

"You're the one who cause this, you damn narcissist." Some times I wonder why I fell in love with him, and not with his twin.

About two minutes later, I stood up and went out to get Ayako.

*********

Ayako was in the kitchen drinking coffee, or tea. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Naru wants us to check the ballroom."

Ayako nodded, and drank all of her liquid in a speed of light.

After she finished, we entered the ballroom, and started to take notes.

"So, where's your friend, Kanon?" she asked, as she went to a far corner of the room, to take notes.

I shrugged,

"He had to buy something for his mother," Ayako turned around and smiled.

"Oh, he's just a good son."

I frowned.

"Yeah he is, the thing is, that he's leaving next week," Ayako frowned as well, and asked.

"Why?" as I look at her, I answered.  
"Because his mother is dying, and wants to spend her last years with her."

Ayako looked down at the floor and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sad to hear that, I hope that he spends every moment with her, with pleasurable memories."

I smiled at her,  
"Thank you, I know he'll appreciate it."

After that, we stood there a little while, until a cold spot took us for surprise.

"Ayako," Ayako grabbed my shoulder, and said.

"Yeah, I know, I feel it." and with that, a white figure appeared at front of us.

As I heard Naru and Lin running towards us, the figure grabbed my hands, and I went blank.

***************

"Naru," I heard Ayako yell.

After Mai left, I was searching in the monitors; everything was okay, until five minutes ago.

"Ayako, do the cleansing now!" I yelled, as I saw Mai body just standing there.

Ayako started her chant, but nothing, she didn't even move, until Lin threw his Shiki and order to protect Mai.

I moved closer, but as I did, I saw in my right corner of my eyes, a woman, with long brown hair, she was dancing. Her body twirls around as her red glossy dress shaped her curves.

Then, I saw the image change, I saw Mai, she was the one wearing that dress, she just stood there, smiling her sweet smile.

She started to move closer to me, as my heart started to beat hard, but then I felt a hand in my shoulder, snapping out of the trance.

"Naru, what should we do?" Lin asked.

Acting like nothing happen, I came closer to Mai, and she fainted, as I grabbed her in my arms, as bridal style, and took her to base.

Two hours pass, and Mai hasn't waken up, John and Bou-san tried some of their rituals to purify Mai, just in case. I just sat there in the chair; it was kind off near Mai, so I pretended reading, as though nothing happen, but in reality I kept on glancing at her, as soon no one was paying attention.

************

Standing in the middle of a dance studio, I looked around, I was alone,

"Gene!" I screamed, knowing this was a dream.

Feeling two arms wrap around me, I felt that I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Oh, my darling, were going to over through those pathetic wanabe dancers," a strong male voice said, as I answered, but not in my own voice.

"Yes, we will, my dear Juro-san," So I'm acting someone else.

Starting to dance, we moved as one with the music. It was suave and sexy, and free.

Then I imagine Naru dancing like this with me.

As we kept on dancing, I stopped and looked at the grown.

"I have to tell you something," Juro looks at me with curiosity.

"Yes my dear." As I stared at his light brown eyes, I started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to, but he forced me."

As I started to cry more hysterical, I was pulled away and hugged.

"There, there," Gene voice sooth me.

"I'm not her reincarnation like the other case?" Gene laughed and hugged me tighter.

"No, I assure you, you just need to get more info that's all, so you can set these souls free."

Nodding, I held Gene, but a tough came to mind, I wish it was Naru holding me like this.

As Gene let go of me, and we started to dance, it was sweet, and loving, I feel so free when I'm with him.

Then out of no where, I heard yelling and screaming.

"WHAT!! I'll kill that damn bastard, how could he. Using you like that."

I clinched more to Gene shirt.

"What's happening?"

Gene grabbed my shoulders, and look at me.

"Check the old records in the hospital near here, in 1993, you'll see."

Nodding, I felt a brush of lips, in my four head, and everything started to fade away.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the whole gang watching over me even Masako.

Rubbing my head, I stood up and look around. Naru was just sitting a couple of miles away reading some book as though he had no care in the world, damn jerk.

My head hurts, and I was hungry, because my stomach gave a huge growl.

"I'll bring you something to eat." Bou-san said.

I nodded.

"Did you dream about anything?" Kanon asked as he sat right next to me.

"Yes, we have to check the old records, at a hospital near by,"

I told them.

As I was about to continue Naru put down the book, and glanced at me, with his intense eyes which made me melt and blush.

Kanon sat next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

Failing to see the smirk he was giving to Naru.

"Mai, what's the name of the woman?" Looking at him, I answered,

"Don't know, but we could look up Juro,"

Naru then asked,

"What's his last name." I shrugged my shoulders in defeat.

"I don't know." I said.

Then Ayako added.

"Great, it narrows it down, to more than twenty percent of the population named Juro."

I just slump down more as Kanon rubbed my back.

Bou-san brought food back, and I ate it, not realizing how hungry I really was.

As I finished, Monk took back the dirty plates.

Kanon said good night, as well for John, and Ayako leaving me with Masako, Lin and Naru.

"Why did you slap me?" I questioned.

Masako looked at me and smiled.

"Because you disserved it," I blinked, disserved it, she needs to be beat to a pulp, for being too much as a brat.

As I was about to say something else, she stood up, said good night to Naru and Lin, and left me with my words.

Naru glanced at me, and order.

"Mai Tea."

* * *

Like I promise, three chapters, hope you guys like it.

It was difficult to write this, I had nothing in my head.

I'll update soon, thank you my fair readers, for sticking with me,

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

July 27

Afternoon

Nightmare

Case 2

Running, I was running and drenched in the rain.

What?

I asked my self, I'm cold, wet, and crying. Why?  
I knew this dream wasn't part of the case, but why would I have it?

I ran, as far my legs took me, I had to reach him, before he leaves; I have to tell him and stop him……

"Mai, wake up," a voice screamed.

As I opened my eyes slowly, I was now standing at the ballroom, I saw the same woman, and she was wearing a silk red dress.

The woman was crying, pleading for her life.

"No, please I promise," She, or me pleaded now.

I was now in the case.

"No, you betrayed me," a male voice said, and all of the sudden I was thrown in the grown, and two big hands started to strangle me, or her.

"Mai!!" I heard someone scream.

I couldn't breath, the man grip went tighter.

"I love you, and this is the only way to make us to be together," his voice sounds more hysterical.

All of the sudden, I felt something cold hit my face.

"Mai," coughing, I opened my eyes, to see Ayako, Bou-san and John looking worried.

"Mai, are you alright?"

After I finished coughing, I asked.

"What happen to me?" Ayako gave me a frown.

"Well, you were going to prepare tea for Naru, but as soon you were knocked out in the floor. I was near by, and saw you there, then you started to cry, then it looked like someone was strangling you."

She said, as she took a breath right after.

Naru came right in, as his normal typical way, as Lin was right behind him.

"Why is Mai wet?" Naru asked as he observed the situation.

I started to blush, and then my throat to hurt.

"Mai, why is your throat red? Lin asked as he came up to me, and observed.

I just stood up, and went to the kettle to turn in off.

"Mai, go get change, I don't think that shirt is proper anymore." Naru said, as he came closer to me.

Blinking, I looked down at my white shirt; it was transparent and sees my bra, crap.

"Damn it, Ayako, couldn't' you just slap me or something." I said, as I blushed like mad.

Naru took of his jacket, and gave it to me.  
"Put this on," he said, as he glanced at me, with his cool icy blue wonderful, steamy, eyes.

I reached for it, and put it on.

"Thank you," I said, as I rushed out of the kitchen towards my room.

************

"Naru," John said, as he blushed away.

I look at him, and reply.

"Finish and report back, as soon as you guys are finished."

As I left the kitchen instead of heading towards the base, I told Lin to take the last interview, he agrees, and I left towards the ballroom.

The image of Mai, now twice hasn't left my head. Her swells and the creamy…. Shaking my head, I stood in the middle of the ballroom.

Looking around me, I had no idea what I'm I suppose to look, but I would never admitted.

"Naru-san," a male voice said behind me.

Turning around, I saw Ichiro-san standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, I raised a brow, questioning.

He got my glare, and bowed down.

"I'm sorry, I forgot,"

This guy is really getting in my nerves.

"So have you made any discovery?" he asked me.

I nodded, and answered, in my usual way.

"A little,"

Ichiro looked a little relief, and was about to say something else, until a woman came right next to him.

She was tall, long green hair, (This is anime) silver eyes, and a pale completion.

"Ichiro, come on, the class is waiting," she said, as she grabbed his arm, as soon she stopped and look at me.

"Oh, so you must be the ghost hunters,"

I didn't want to comment on that so I just glanced at the opposite direction.

"Yes, this is Kazuya-san, the boss." The girl just stood there, and replied,

"He's so young, and handsome, wow I envy any girl who hooks up with him."

I pretended I didn't hear that.

"Ichiro-san, was there another teacher by the name Chinatsu?"

After I finished, I glanced at the man, and he looked pale.

"Yes, he was my dance teacher, when I was little, until fifteen years ago."

After that little information, I walked around him, and headed towards the base.

So, this is making sense now.

I told my self.

As I reached the base, I saw Mai, wearing a blue tank top, blushing as she looks at me, why?  
***************

When Naru walked in, I couldn't stop blushing, the thought of him seeing me twice now, half naked was too much.

As I was going to stand up, a scream was heard from the ballroom.

So we all rushed to see what's going on.

"What happen?" Bou-san asked, as I saw there was one of the dancers holding her ankle, a man tried to pick her up.

The dancer looks at us and started to grunt,

"While I was practicing, I felt two hands pushing me, that I think I broke my ankle."

As I looked down at her ankle, it looks swollen.

Naru then said.  
"Lin, head towards the base, and rerun the footage, go see if we captured anything."

He nodded and left us there.

Ichiro-san came in, and help the man carry out the woman; leaving the rest of us in the ballroom.

I started to walk around, trying to see if I can sense anything, but as I was about to reach one of the mirrors, Masako came right behind me.

"Mai, the lady is here," turning to her, I asked her.

"Masako why are you telling me this, instead of Naru,"

Masako blinked twice, and was going to reply, until Kanon came in the room.

"We found it," He screamed.

Blinking I went up to him.

"What?" I asked him.

He looks at me and gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back, until Naru came in the middle and with his cold blizzard voice asked.

"What did you find?"

Kanon had a yellow folder.

"Well, I went to the hospital, which Mai told us to check out the guy, so I went, and found some interesting information."

Smiling at him, he gave the folder to Naru.  
"Here, master-mind." He said.

Naru grabbed the folders, and we all followed him towards the base.

As we entered Lin was on the monitor checking the girl.

"Did you find anything?" Bou-san asked.

Lin turned around and faced us.

"Look," he only replies.

As we stood at front of the monitor, we saw the girl being pushed by nothing.

"Wow, now we are not dealing with Casper the friendly ghost." Monk joked lamely.

I just had to roll my eyes.

As I kept on staring at the monitor, I noticed a mist, right in the corner.

So I stretched my hand, and pointed at it.

"Is this the mist you guys saw that night?" I asked Naru and Lin.

Naru and Lin looked at the part I pointed and look at me.

"Mai, there's nothing there." Naru replied.

Blinking, I stared at the mist.

"How's the possible, is right there, clear as delight." I reply.

Naru looked again, and shook his head.

"Mai, there's nothing there.

Taking my eyes of it, I went to the couch,

Kanon then said.

"I see it too, it just standing there just staring at us,"  
After he said that, shivers went through me.

"How's that possible, if this been recorder about ten minutes ago?" Bou-san asked.

Looking back at the screen, it was a terrible mistake; the white mist had a mouth, an ugly mouth, just smiling right at me as though it was looking at me.

All of the sudden, I felt weak, and everything blanked out.

***************

"Mai," I heard my name being called.

Looking around, I was in the ballroom.

"Gene?" I yelled.

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here, just follow my voice." Gene said lightly.

Following his voice was easy; he was just in the right corner of the ballroom.

"Gene, what happen?" I asked him.

"Just watch." As he said that, I looked were he was staring at, and my heart went to my throat.

The man killed the woman, he body was there in the ground, as the man put a rope around the still bars in the roof, and made those knots, that they use back in the old days to execute the delinquents.

Then he grabbed the woman, and put her head through the loop and let her hang.

Tears spilled out off my eyes, towards my cheeks.

As I started to cry, the man look straight at me, and my heart leaped a thousands of times.

Gene stood right at front me, as for protection, as the man came running towards us, and grabbed Gene by the collar of his shirt and slamming him in the ground.

After he did that, the man with black eyes and brown hair slammed me towards the mirrors, making a crack noise.

"You bitch, you saw it, know it's your turn to die," his voice sounded low and dangerous.

I gulped, as tears ran more down my cheeks.

Gene jumped the man, and started to wrestle with him, as he yelled at me.

"Wake up, and tell Naru," I hesitated,

"No, I'm not leaving you," I yelled.

Gene was struggling with the man, he managed to say.

"Mai, I'm dead already, can't die, but you can, now leave!!!!!!!!"

Tears still running down my eyes, I faded away.

***********

Mai was tossing and turning, crying out loud, she's seeing something. It's hurting her, and I can't do anything about it. Just sit hear and act like it doesn't bother me.

I'm sitting right next to her, watching as her body turns in pain, and the others had worried expression, especially Kanon, as he takes her warm small hands, into his, damn it.

It's been almost an hour that she fainted, and she still hasn't awakened.

John, Monk and Ayako are pacing up and down, as they hear Mai screaming, they can't do anything as me.

As I was about to say something,

Mai body stood up, and her eyes were red and heavy, as she clenches to Kanon chest and cried, as I just stood there and tried to make it seems that I didn't care about her hugging that damn guy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews; I can't ever get enough of saying thank you.

See if you can guess what Kanon plan is, I gave you guy's clues about it.

I'm trying really hard to get Naru in character, and not mess him up as much.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Ghost Hunt isn't mines.

* * *

July 27

Midnight

Mystery Solved, as a new one approach.

Case 2,

After I awoken, I clenched towards the first person.

Kanon hugged me, and tried to calm me down.

"He saw me," I whimper.

Naru stood up and sat right next to me, and glanced at the wall. Why?

"Who saw you?" he asked coolly.

Looking at him, my heart pumped hard, and Kanon started to shove me a little more towards him,

huh?

Right after my whimpers disappears, I said.

"The man in the white mist,"

Ayako hugged me, and patted my back. "How?" she asked.

Looking up at her, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know; he saw me, that I witness that he killed the woman in the red dress."

Naru look at me, and opened the yellow folder.

"I think I have this case all figure out, and after I finish explaining, Monk, and John, I want you guys to exercise the place."

John and Bou-san agreed.

Naru looked down at the papers and started to read.

"September 4, 1993, there was a patient that was released by the name George Okinara.

He had mental problems, since he had an accident two years ago. A terrible accident in stage, while dancing with a woman called Aya Atsuko, they use to be husband and wife.

While holding the wife up in a swan position, (I think you call it like that.) They lost balanced and George fell, while some other dancer saved Aya, only to cause George to hit his head hard in the cold floor. Consequences a great damage in the brain by breaking his skull which made him mental."

After he read that, he looked at us, as Bou-san asked.

"So, George killed his wife."

Naru nodded, as he continues.

"Yes, of what I can gather, His wife recovered soon after the dreadful accident, but was devastated that her husband fell like that. Soon after a year later, she was partnered with Ichiro old mentor, Juro Chinatsu, but he fell in love with her, but she desired her husband still."

As he stopped, my head started to hurt, and the things of what Naru was saying were clicking in my head as a puzzle.

"After George left the hospital, he visited his wife, and forced her to, you know, and she became pregnant, so she told Juro, he got mad about it, but he couldn't do anything. Juro confessed his love for her, at the wrong moment, because George heard the last part, and he got mad. So because he doesn't know what's good or evil, he killed her and made it seems to be suicide, as he shot him self right in the corner of the alleyway,"  
I finished.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why male has visions, and girls get attacked?" Ayako argued.

Naru stood up and put the file on top of the desk, and turned to us.

"Easy," he said,

We all blinked as we all thought the same thing.  
"Yeah, you're geniuses it's easy for you," Kanon actually said what we we're all thinking.

Naru glanced at Kanon, and gave him a deadly look.

"So what is it?" Bou-san interrupted the feud.

Naru gave one off his really fake grins, and spoke so clearly.

"Because she's pregnant her hormones, so she's a ghost with desire for a man as well, and the only way to accomplish that is to shape shift as the girl of the man dreams, in order to gain pleasure. So she has to touch the woman, but in order to do that, she has to physically hurt them."

We all have our mouth opened to the floor, how the hell he discovered that?

Kanon laughed and stood up.

"Red, you sure work with a Master-mind, not even I who have medium powers would have figured that out."

But when he said that, there was something shining in his eyes.

So we all stood up headed towards the ballroom. John and Bou-san did their thing and made the spirits move on towards the other world.

George was a tough one at first he fought trying to grab me, but I couldn't let him, so I closed my eyes and actually forgave him, and he moved on. That what he needed, someone to forgive him, and let him see that we don't hold grudges.

We told Ichiro everything, and he was a little surprise because he didn't know anything, at least this part of the stories. We said good bye to every one and headed back to our office.

July 30

Case 3

New Case,

Lily?

I was running again, it was raining, and I was sad and lonely. Tears were steaming down my eyes.

I had to reach him, and stop him, I have to tell him, or not, in two more years, he won't come, and he'll disappear, and I would loose both of them. I can't bare that.

Reaching a train station, I saw him, with his black umbrella, as I called out for him, but no words came out of my mouth.

"Please, don't leave me," I mentally yell.

My heart hurts, I feel empty with out him near me.

"Mai," I heard a distance voice.

No, I have to reach him, for the sake of him, and me, I had to save our future family.

"Mai, get up," a stern voice echoed down my ears.

Snapping out of my dream, I glanced at two beautiful yet cold blue eyes.

"Naru?" I asked,

"We have a costumer, and this is how you show them respect." He stated.

Yawning, I stood up and stretched.

"I'm sorry; I didn't sleep good last night."

Naru didn't say anything, as I glanced over a young lady, around her late twenties, with a little girl next to her; I wonder what case this may be.

"Mai tea,"

Naru voice sounded irritated.

Nodding, I head towards to the kitchen.

************

As Mai went to the kitchen, I sat down and faced the woman with silver eyes.

"Yes," I said, as I stared at her.

The woman bowed down and introduced her self.

"I'm sorry; I'm Mrs. Emi, and my daughter Lily." I nodded, as I saw Mai bringing in the tea.

As she came in, and handed my tea, the little girl, named Lily ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mai, finally." Blinking, I asked.

"Do you know her?" Mai looked bewildered.

"Hello, how do you know me?" she asked.

The little girl giggled.

"Oh, I know you and Naru, he talks about you guys a lot." The seven year old said, as her silver eyes shined.

"Lily, come here." Her mother commanded.

So she went next to her mother.

Mai sat down next to me, and glanced at Lily, which her long black hair flowed down her face.

"Who's he?" she asked.

Lily giggled once again, and replied.

"Oh, that's a secret, he told me not to tell you yet, until the time has come, before it's too late." Right after that, she claps her hand over her mouth,

"I shouldn't have said that, he's going to be sad."

Blinking in confusion, yet to this entire people it looked like a regular blinking.

Emi-chan smiled at me, and continues.

"I have this inn, in Okinawa, it's called the Fire starter, because is close to the mountain and it produce the hottest relaxing waters on the planet, everyone goes there, all over the world, but know, there's something wrong with it, it's cold and snowing, in the middle of summer."

Mai mouth dropped, and I was a little shock, but I'll never show it.

"How's that even impossible?" she asked before I did.

"We have an evil spirit hunting our premises,"

Writing it down, Lin appeared, and sat down at the other side, hearing the conversation.

"What does this evil spirit does?" I asked.

The woman glanced at Mai, and smiled gently, then at me.

"He shows you, your biggest fears," Mai eyes widen, and then relaxed a little.

"I can't take it anymore, it ridicules, I can't even sleep as well, please help us, to get rid of this thing." She begged, glancing at her, and the child, I said.

"We'll be there in two days, have a base and rooms prepare,"

Emi smiled and stood up as she bows,  
"Thank you so much,"  
I was about to stand up, the Lily announced,

"He's going to be so happy to see you guys again, and so will I,"

Leaving with out saying a word, I went to my office.

Sitting in my seat, I took out the plastic ring, and played with it in my fingers, as I asked my self.

"Why can't I just throw it away?"

Lin walked in my office, and sat right across me.

"Noll, you know that you have a week left."

Glancing at him, I nodded.

"Yes I know you don't have to keep on reminding me."

I snapped.

Lin looks at me, and frowned,

"Poor Mai, she'll be heart broken."

I didn't comment on that, as I turned around and started to type, ignoring Lin.

**********

"Why in every case a kid knows me?"

"Do I have a signed in my four head saying,  
"Hey Kids, I'm Mai, know me, from nowhere." I mentally lamely joked.

"Ah, talking to your self."

Glancing up, I saw Kanon, leaning over the counter.

"Hey, just about to call the rest of the team and get tickets so we can go to Okinawa to solve a hunting."

Kanon smiled at me, and said.  
"I'll go with you," frowning I asked.  
"Don't you leave in four days?"

Kanon laughed and said.

"Red, I'll expand until we finish this one, I have to do something important first, before I go off,"

"And finish my plan," he whisper that I couldn't even hear him

Looking at him, I was confused, but shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, then I'll see you in this place," I gave him the address, and he took it and put it in his pants.

"Bye red, I have something to do, and people to meet, say good bye to Master-mind over there, and see you in two days."

And with that he left.

Wait, how did he know it was in two days? I didn't even say it, something is fishy.

As I was about to say something, I heard Naru,

"Mai tea, and bring some to Lin."

Ignoring the fact that I'm going to kill Kanon, I went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

***********

Thanks for the reviews.

This is going to be the last case, but it's going to be longer, and more mystery, behind Kanon, and Lily little mystery friend.

Drama is going to fill this case, and what about Mai dreams, what do it means?  
I know I think, but you guys have to wait.

What are Naru and Lin up to?

I'm still thinking on that, of what their doing.

I'll update on Monday, with a couple new chapters.

Please review,


	17. Chapter 17

Ghost hunt isn't mines

* * *

August 1,

Case 3

Snake?

Two days has passed, since Emi-chan came to our office.

So now we are in the plane, going to Okinawa.

Naru sat right across me, Masako and Lin right next to him, as Ayako sat right next to me and Bou-san next to her.

I wasn't as sleepy as before, I actually slept like a baby, with out any dreams.

As we arrived towards the airport in Okinawa, and dismounted the plane, I noticed a black van car and someone waiting for us.

"Naru, did you send someone to meets us here?" Bou-san asked.

Naru glanced at the person and nodded no.

Looking closely, I noticed it was Emi-chan and Lily.

We approached them, and they bowed down.

"Thank you so much for coming, I hope the trip was comfortable?"

Glancing at her, I said.

"Yes, thank you," then Lily came up to me and hugged me.

"Oh Mai, I'm so happy you came," hugging the girl back.

Smiling, I noticed Kanon leaning in the car, looking all cool and what not.

"Hey Red, I told you I'll meet you guys here." I went up to him and hugged him, as he hugged me back, and looked straight at Naru, giving him his evil smile with out me noticing.

All of the sudden Naru rudely walked betweens us, and got in the car, as the others and I looked bewildered of his act.

Lin just went to the other side and sat in the passenger seat as for the others as well.

John couldn't come, because he had to go to Australia to some meeting the Catholic church has, but he said he'll try to make it.

Kanon just laughed out loud,

"Red lets go," he said, as he opened the door for me, and the rest went in.

As we drove up to the inn, Ayako turned and glanced at Kanon.

"Kanon, I was, we all were meaning to ask you, why do you call Mai, Red?"

Kanon look at me and smiled at me.  
"Do you want me to tell them?" He asked me.

Glancing at him, I nodded no.

"Oh, come on, is so cute, I even think Naru would use it in his advantage." he replied.

Glancing at Naru, he gave a regular look, as I blush.

"NO, or you going to pay, remember our deal." I warned.

Pouting Kanon cross his hand at front of his chest, and grouted.

"You're no fun,"

But in his eyes I saw something wicked.

So I hit him in the arm.

"Stop that." Kanon gave me a questionable look.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything." He sounded so innocent, that made me grunt, and scratching my head, I cried.

"Kanon, if you say something, I'll, I'll," Glancing at him, he gave me an evil smile.

"You'll what? You have nothing on me, but with you, I do, ha, so I win,"

Glancing at him, I looked out of the window, as Bou-san and Ayako started to crack up.

"You guys acted like Kanon were your big brother teasing his little sister. Now I'm curious why he calls you red."

Bou-san commented.

Masako just gave me daggers, and Lin just sat there.

Naru looked like he wanted to get off.

So after that we drove silenced.

**************

After the little show that Mai and Kanon gave, it made me interested, why Kanon said that, that it will give me advantages.

I wonder the same, why does he call her Red.

Looking out the window of the car, I saw that we have stopped at front of a bunch of trees.

"So where's the inn?" Ayako asked.

Emi-chan glanced at us and gave us a small smile,

"It's beyond the trees, and up the hills, but I hope you guys brought jackets or coats, its cold beyond the trees. And Mai, you should have brought jeans, or leg warmers, it really cold."

Mai face turned all serious, and nodded.

"Yes, I already brought them, and packed, I should have put them on in the airport, but it was so hot to put them on."  
Emi nodded and got out of the car, and waited for Mai,

"I'll go with you to get change; I have the perfect spot to change."

Kanon came next to them and joked.

"Yeah, we don't want any old perverts looking at you."

Mai look at him and gave him a deadly stare, as Kanon just raffle her hair.

"Be careful," he turned serious, as I watched, I had a image of taking Kanon to an isolated place, and make it seems he disappeared in the winter storm, and blame it on the ghost.

"I'll be right back." She told me, I just turned to look straight at her,

"Don't take long."

I said.

Mai gave me an annoyed look, as she stomped next to Emi, and Lily hold Mai hands, with a smile in her face, wonder how she know us.

"You must be the ghost hunters," a male voice came behind us, glancing back, I saw a tall man, with black longish hair, brown eyes, and was wearing mittens, and coat, with a scarf.

"Yes," I only replied.

Looking at him, he smiled.

"Oh, I'm Mr. Hori, Emi husband," he introduced him self.

Nodding, and Masako was about to ask something, was interrupted by a woman scream.

**************

After Naru gave me that "Don't take long," I wanted to throw a rock in his handsome face.

Damn jerk.

Lily clenched my hands, as Emi pointed behind a tree.

Letting go of Lily hands, I walked behind the tree, and put on my leg warmers.

As I did that, Lily popped at front of me.

"Mai, are you done?" she asked me

Glancing at her I nodded yes, as I started to walk I grabbed her small hands.

So we walked around, until we heard Emi yell.

"Mom!!" Lily screamed.

We ran towards her, and her body was in the floor, and her face was scared, as she pointed at the ground,

"Don't move." She warned.

As I looked down, I swallowed hard.

There was a rattle snake, (I know, there's no rattle snakes, in Japan just see.)

The snake just took notice at me, and Lily.

It looks like he was smiling at us.

"Mai," Bou-san yelled, as I yelled.

"Don't move,"

Stopping at their tracks, they glanced at me.

"What's going on?" Ayako asked.

Pointing down, I spit out my words.  
"A…A snake," glancing down, Naru was the first to say.  
"There's nothing there."

Looking down, the snake was just looking straight at me know.

"Mai, don't move," Emi-chan yelled, as she stood up slowly, and I put Lily right behind me.

"Mai, I'm scared," she whispered.

With out taking my eyes of the snake, I pushed slowly the child, towards her mother.

"Take her," I mumbled my words, as she did, the snake hasn't left, as he moved closer, and I moved back.

"Mai, there's nothing." Kanon yelled.

Emi then told them.

"Can't you see it, its right there, is about to attack Mai, we have to do something."

Why me, why do I always get attacked, why not Masako?

My heart was beating hard, and sweats rolling down my head.

"Naru!!" I screamed as the snaked jumped, so Naru just ran at front of me, and took the bite, and the snake disappeared, with an evil laughter, as Naru body went limp from its venom.

Tears ran down my eyes, as I saw Naru beautiful eyes turning dull, as he body went limp, and slouched down at my body.

"NO, Naru!!!!!!!!"

I yelled, as I went into darkness as well.

* * *

"Mai, wake up." I heard someone say.

Opening my eyes, I saw Naru, wait no Gene.

I started to cry hard.

"He's dead, Gene, Naru is dead, and it's my fault."

Gene hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Remember this, not all it what it seems, just wake up."

Sniffing, I glare at me,

"You told me that, two cases ago."

Gene smiled at me, and gave me a kiss in my four head.

"I know, but both might be the same meaning, but trust me, is not."

Blinking again, Gene ruffled my head and told me.

"Wake up Mai,"

As I started to fade away, I realized I didn't wanted to get up, and face reality, with out a world with out Naru, there's no need for me to live neither.

"Mai, wake up," a distance voice yelled, but it sounded familiar.

Tears ran down my face, as the image of Naru dying was replaying.

"NO," I yelled, and echoes into the darkness.

"Please, I need you," the familiar voice echoed down at me.

Looking around I replied.

"Who are you?"

The voice gave a little giggle.

"I'm someone from your pass, and future." And with that, I disappeared from the darkness world, towards my world.

*********

Thanks for the reviews.

Hope you guys like this chapter,

Cliff hanger, I just didn't know what else to write.

Its funny how I wrote down that Naru to make Kanon disappeared; I just wanted Naru to have an evil thought.

Now the mystery is going.

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Ghost hunt isn't mines

*********

Same day

Cases 3

The Inn and secret

Opening my eyes, I saw the two blue eyes full of life, staring right at me, which I thought I would never see again.

"Naru," I yelled, as tears ran down my face, and hugged him.

He just stood there.

"Mai, what happen?" He asked, as he felt me tremble.

"You died." I managed to say.

He grips my shoulders.

"Mai, I'm alive, and well."

Looking at him, he looked handsome than ever, his eyes glowed under the sun, and it seems that no one was around us.

"Let's go." He said.

Clinching more towards his warm chest, I heard his heart; it was beating a little harder than before. Why?

"NO, let me hear your heart, to make sure you are alive, and not my fitment of my imagination." I complained.

Naru didn't say anything.

As I felt his heart beat against my ear, his aroma of tea filled my nostrils, it was wonderful.

"You smell nice and you're warm, not cold," I whispered.

I heard his heart beat faster, as he stood me up.

"The others are waiting," I just nodded.

"Mai, what really happen?" he asked as we walk towards the others.

Glancing at him the image of him dying at front of me, made tears fall down my cheeks.

"You save me, and you died from doing it."

Naru didn't reply, as I felt two small arms wrap around my leg.

"Mai, the snake was a dream," Lily said.

As everyone came closer, Bou-san asked.  
"Snake?"

Looking at him, I clenched down as a ball, and tears ran more than before.

"Mai, it's a dream, it wasn't real, and Naru is safe and sound." Emi-chan said as she patted my back.

I nodded,

"I know, but it felt so real, it was terrifying, no one couldn't even see the snake, and Naru just jumped in to protect me, and he gotten bitten, and died in my arms. I can't stand it,"

Looking up, I asked.

"How did you know it was a snake, if it was a dream?"

Lily blushed as she looked down at the floor.

"He told me,"

Raising a brow up, I asked.  
"The same boy, that told you about Naru and me?"

Lily nodded.  
"Yes," Saying nothing else, Ayako took me by my hands, and gave me a jacket,

"This is Mr. Hori, Emi husband."

Bowing down and wiping my tears, I apologized from the way I look, which I think it was horrible.

Mr. Hori bowed down and said it was okay, as he told us to follow him, as we grabbed our things, and some other ladies came and took our equipments so we don't have to go for a second trip.

**********

After I heard the scream, Emi and Lily came rushing towards us seeing that Mai fainted.

So I told the team to wait here, and Emi told me were to look.

Soon arriving, I saw Mai unconscious body in the floor, as she screamed, my name.  
Rushing up to her, she started to cry, saying it was her fault that I was dead?  
Okay, what is she seeing?

About three minutes later, she woke up, and hugged me.

As I asked what happen, Mai told me that she needed closure, that I'm alive, and not a fitment of her imagination. So I let her, her small body was so warm, and she smelled so nice, like vanilla or lemon.  
Until she told me that I smelled nice and I was warm, I snapped as my heart beat started to race, I stood her up and headed towards the others.

It was strange that she had that dream, right after arriving; we haven't even stepped in the inn.

I wonder.

After the little seen, we when towards the inn, it was freezing, as we went up towards the hill. The snow was hitting us hard. It looks like it was winter then summer.

"D…D…Darn it," Ayako said as her teeth shuddered together.

As we kept on going, Masako kept on clenching on me, ignoring it, I glanced at Mai, she was clenching on Kanon, as he put his arms around her shoulders, trying to warm her.

Damn it.

Keeping on, I moved a little faster and I don't know what possessed me, I stood next to Mia, and acted like nothing.

"N…N…Naruuu…?" Mai breathe it out, trying to regain her teeth from all the clicks that it made.

She looked so cute, and frail, that I had to speed a little from getting Mai into my arms, taking her from Kanon.

Ten minutes later, we finally made it.

The Inn was big, and lots of hallways.

Brown and Yellow surround it, as you can smell the fresh hot springs.

"Ah finally," Bou-san said, as we entered the main room.

Defrosting took about five minutes, and I glanced at Emi and her husband.

"Show us," I only said.

They nodded, as they lead us towards the hall.

Our base was in the first floor, right across the boy's springs,

"Okay, our staff are opened to you guys, and everything here is free, no charge, I hope you guys get this ghost."

Mr. Hori told us to follow us, as he showed us the hot spots.

******************

As Mr. Hori showed us the hot spots, I kept on glancing at Naru, and I started to blush,

I think my love for him, just shot up to another twenty percent.

I still can hear his heart beat, and feel his warmth around me.

"Well, my wife kept on getting attacked, she keeps on seeing frightful visions, as for my self, and staff. Unfortunately my daughter Lily isn't getting affected,"

He sounded relief.

As I was about to ask, Masako went first.

"How did all this start," Hori looked down at the floor, as we entered the dining room, as there was food on the table.

My stomach growled.

"I'll finish the tour, right after brunch, so enjoy, and for your question, it started about two to three weeks ago, I can't remember, but it feels like eternity."

Naru looked around the dining room, and sat in the chair, as everyone stood there.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?"

With a second thought everyone dig in.

"Masako do you feel anything?" I asked.

As Masako glanced at me, she gave me a cold and I want to kill you look.  
"Yes." She only replied.

Looking at her, I was reminded the slap she gave me not so long ago.

What the heck did I do to deserve that? I still I have to get to the bottom of it.

"What do you sense?" Naru asked in his normal cold voice, which I gladly accepted.

Masako gave him a loving stare, and answered him. What a two face.

"Yes, I feel a man, but he's hiding."

Naru didn't comment on that. As we ate, Emi-chan came in.

"Where's Lily?" I asked.

Emi-chan glanced at me and gave me a warm smile.

"She's taking a nap; she didn't sleep so well last night, to content for all of your arriving."

Nodded ate.

After we ate, Mr. Hori finished giving us the tour, I share a room with Masako and  
Ayako, right across the hot springs, and for the boys, their rooms were five doors down.

Entering the base, Naru told us to set up the equipments.

So we did.

Hour later, I was partner up with Bou-san.

Walking down the hall, Bou-san asked.

"So, what's up with you and Kanon?" he asked me.

Looking at him, I gave him a questionable look.  
"What are you talking about?" Bou-san gave a wicked grin and looked straight ahead.

"You, know you guys all so friendly."

Nibbling my lips, I whisper.

"I have a secret, if I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret."

Bou-san curiosity shot up.

"Yes, scouts honor."

Looking at his eyes, I told him as his eyes widen.

"NO Way!!!!!" He screams,

***************

As Mai and the rest of the gang left, I was left alone with Kanon.

Damn it. Where's Lin?  
"Master-Mind, what do you want me to do?" he asked me.

Glancing at him, I crossed my arms at front of my chest.

"Just stay here." I stated.

He stood up and acted like he was in the military.

"Yes sir," I had to resist rolling my eyes.

As I looked at the monitors, I glanced at Mai, and Bou-san,

His eyes were large, and he screamed. "NO Way!!!!"

Soon he said that, Kanon yelled.

"Shit," and ran out of the door.  
What? There no ghost?

Looking closely at the monitors, I saw Kanon ran up to them, and took Mai by the arms, and hugged her, as he whispers something in her ears, as she hugged him, and said.

"I know."

Bou-san, just laughed out loud.

"I can't believe it." He said.

"My god, I can't believe it, you two." He laughed out loud.

My blood started to boil, what the hell did he meant you two?

Kanon just stood there and rubbed his back of the head, and blushed.  
"Well, I know there's nothing to be ashamed, but you know."

Mai just sighed in relief.

As she did, Masako came right behind her, and whacked her back of her head.

"What the hell."

Masako looked mad, and yelled.

"Damn you," and with that she walked away.

Standing up, I headed towards them.

"Mai," I said.

Mai looked sad, and hurt, why is Masako hitting her, I have to get to the bottom of this.

Kanon gave a kiss in her four head, as he gave me an evil grin.

Damn it, literally, if I can make it seems he mysteriously disappears under the snow storms, and I can blame it on the ghost, and I would walk free, like I had nothing to do.

Bou-san was serious about ten seconds and started to crack up.

"Man, this is rich, no a gold mine, I don't have to even pay,"

Kanon shot him a deadly glance.

"Okay, I won't tell, but damn, this is gold, I wonder how is going to play out."

"If you are done with your childish outburst, go with Kanon and finish the thermal sweep, Mai come with me."

I commended, and I didn't want her to spend any minute with Kanon.

Kanon nodded, and reply.

"Yes Master-Mind, please take good care of red, she's like a fragile flower." He added empathies towards the meaning.

Mai shot him a dirty look, as she followed me.

As I heard the last thing Monk said to Kanon.

"Tell me everything,"

"Cause in my point of view, you're the Master-mind" he added, but I didn't catch.

So I ignored it.

**********

I couldn't believe that I told Bou-san, I know is not bad, it just that Kanon asked me to keep it a secret, but I don't see why, it's nothing to be ashamed off.

Well, I trust Kanon, and I have other matters to attend, like, why Masako does; why does she keeps on hitting me?

Masako is going to pay' karma does bite back.

Entering the base, I saw Ayako with Emi-chan.  
"Hey Naru and Mai,"

Ayako greeted us.

As Emi leaned over Ayako and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle.

Sitting down next to them Naru voice dimmed me.

"Mai Tea," he orders.

Pouting, he glanced at me.

"Now." As he sat down and started to type in his computer.

Grunting, I stood up and Emi-chan came with me, for company, as Ayako burst into laughter.

Ignoring it, I headed towards the kitchen, with Emi-chan.

As I did, I passed the stairs, only to find Masako fainted in the top floor.

****************

See, I didn't really kill off Naru; I can't even bring my self to do that in real life.

He's Naru, one of my favorite anime boys, out of a thousand.

LOL, I hope you guys liked it, lots of Naru and Mai fluff.

I wonder what secret Kanon and Mai has?  
I know, and it's just weird well not too weird.

I going to make everyone know, even Lin, but Naru is going to be kept in the dark. I want to make Naru see, if he doesn't step up on the plate, that he can loose Mai, to another man. Plus is fun torturing them, like a said before, but I love a happy ending.

Please Review, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Ghost hunt isn't mine

* * *

Nighttime,

Case 3

The secret Door,

Bringing Masako body towards the base, Naru stood up and went to her.  
"What happen?" He asked. Masako started to scream.

"NO!!!" she yelled. Then I understood what's happening to her.  
She's having a nightmare.

Lily opened the door, and ran towards me.

"Mai, she's having nightmare. We need to wake her!" glancing at her, I asked her.

"What should we do?" Lily didn't answer me; instead she headed towards her, and touched her four head, all of the sudden, her eyes opens, and tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry, it was only a nightmare." Lily assured her.

Looking down at the girl, Masako shoulders trembles with fear, I wonder what she was dreaming.

Naru sat in the rolling chair, and turned to her.  
"What did you dream?" he asks her in his usual tone.

Masako teary eyes glance at him, and answers, as soon as her trembling goes away.

"I was in a dark hallway, and while trying to figure were I was, I found someone in the end of the hall. So I followed it. Being a great mistake, I followed it, towards the end of the back kitchen; it went outside, in the snow. I followed it out there, and the cold hit me hard, but I ignored it. The person stopped, so did I so I approached it. Hearing laughter, the figure turned to me. It was a man; short silver hair, silver eyes, and tall, pale, and broad shoulder, he was really handsome. He approached me. I started to feel really uncomfortable, towards it."

Masako stopped as she glanced at the floor, "It felt so real, he came up to me and kissed me." Blinking, my mouth dropped to the ground. Apparently everyone else did too.

"You're telling me, that your nightmare was that a man kissed you?" Ayako asked, as shocked and amusement in her tone, as I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny; it was really scary, because the man had a look in his eyes, which would send unpleasant shivers up your spine."  
Masako spat. I just said.

"Luckily Lily woke you just in time."

Masako just stood up and was stop by Naru voice.

"Masako, take Bou-san, no Kanon with you. Kanon, look over Masako." He orders.  
Kanon glanced at him, and gave a sly smile, as he glances at me and winked as I groan, what the heck is he thinking?

So they left.

As Bou-san whispered something to Ayako and she gasped and started to crack up.

"No wonder, damn that genius, not even I would have thought of that. Kanon is sure smarted than Naru." Ayako whispered to Bou-san, not catching that, I sat down thinking that I should bring Naru some tea.

Naru turned to Ayako and told them.

"If you're done playing child games, go and finish investigating, and yes Mai, I would like some Tea."

How the hell does he do that, which made me mad, trying to figure him out, I stomped out of the room, towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Why did Masako have that nightmare? It doesn't make sense." I asked my self, as I kept on gathering information, of this inn.

As I kept on looking at my computer, I heard commotion at the hallway.

So I got up, thanking that no one was around, and sneak who was slaking off.

Opening the door, I saw Ayako and Bou-san making out?  
What? I'm going.

Then I heard a shuffle noise, so looking around, and glancing back at the couple I found that they have disappeared, so I just followed down the hallway, only to find my brother, Gene?

"Hey Noll," he says.

Still confused, I look at him.

"Gene?"  
Gene smiled at me, as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Follow me." he says.

So I did.

Standing in the last stair, Gene looks at me.

"Noll, have some things to talk to you about."

Nodding, I stood next to him.

"Yes, what would you like to talk about?" I asked as I stared straight at the hallway, which some how looks smaller.

"I have bad news,"

I didn't say anything.

"Mai," he said.

Now that got my attention.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Mai, she's well, how do I put this." He said, as he touched his chin.

What the hell is wrong with him?  
Then I heard a scream.

"Naru!!!" Running well walking up to the window, which that sound was coming, I saw Masako.

"Didn't told that Damn Kanon to look after her?" I asked in despite.

Looking closely, I saw another figure, it was tall, but the snow covered his face.

He was moving closely towards Hara-chan.

I felt a hand in my shoulder.

"Right now she's not our concern." Gene said.

Looking at him I asked.

"But she needs help, and Kanon is not there."

Gene gave me a small smile, as he glanced out and the person was kissing Masako.

Wait? Didn't she say that? Problably my own imagination or something, must be asleep, yeah that right asleep.

Looking down, I saw Hara-chan wasn't there anymore.

"Noll, I want to show you something."

Turning around I asked.

"You were about to tell me something, and you switch the conversation."

Gene started walking.

"No, I didn't we have a couple of minutes left, and I will tell you next time, come on."

He approached.

Then it hit me.

"Don't you show this stuff to Mai?" I asked.

Gene stood at front of the end of the hallway wall.

"Yes, but right now I can't reach her, don't know why, I'm trying to figure that part out, and you're the closes right now, so deal with it."

He snapped.

Saying nothing, he knocked the bottom wall, four times, and then he kicked it.

"Remember that, see you later." And with that, I was at front of my computer, glancing at it, as I heard Mai walking in.

"Naru, here's your tea." She said, as she put it down right next to me.

I wanted to know how long was it when I sent her for tea, but my pride didn't let me.

So I glanced at the clock in my computer, it only had been two minutes.

Does Mai feel all weird? every time she's in her little dream?

****************

Entering the room, as I saw Naru just sitting there staring at his computer, and probably waiting for something to load.

As I put the tea in his side, I sat right next to him, and glanced at the monitors, noting looked out of the normal.

Lin walking in, and put a file on top of the desk, as he sat right back down.

"This are the documents, Emi-chan gave me."

He said.

Naru stood up and went towards the file.

Looking at him, I saw he looked a little disturbed, why?

About to get up, Lily runs towards the room and right into my lap.

"Mai, come with me, I want to show you my room," she said.

Glancing at Naru, he looks straight at me. His eyes were making that same intense stair which causes me to feel funny in my tummy and my heart to go over drive.

"Mai, be back in an hour," he only say, as he looked back at the file.

Nodding, I took Lily small hands, and she said thank you to Naru, and dragged me out of the room, towards hers.

Lily room was simple, lots of stuff animals, and pink, all over.

"Mai, welcome to my room." She says.

Walking in, I sat in her bed.

"You have a nice bedroom," I complimented her.

Lily smiled widely, as she sat right next to me.

"Do you want to meet someone?" she asked me.

I nodded yes.

So she turned around and took a teddy bear, his color fur was black, and his eyes were blue.

"What his name?" I asked her.

Lily smiled at me, and said.

"Guess." Blinking I came up with a couple.

"Haru, Dave, or Hiro." I guess.

Lily giggles and nodded.

"No silly," Giving up and said. As I threw my hands up as defeat, and cried for fake.

"I give up; tell me young lady, what's the name of this bear."

Lily got up from the bed, and headed towards the window, and looked out side, as the snow fell gently, covering the ground like white sheets

"I love the snow; it makes me all warms in side, because when it snows, I know I will be with my mama and papa, all warm and toasty together, enjoying the sight."  
She said, avoiding my question.

Going up to her, I look out side, as the wonderful snow fell down, and then I felt lonely, I wanted what she wanted, parents, to chare a wonderful sight with and feel all warm.

"Lily tells me what's the name of your bare?" I asked.

She looks at me with her small eyes, and then out to the blue, Lily started to scream.

"Mama!!!!!!!!"

Looking out, I saw a figure, collapses in the cold snow, as I look back at Lily she was out so I went out to follow her, which I couldn't find her. So I went out side so I can aid Emi-chan and Lily, only to find, that there was no body to find, only a shadow.

******************

Thank you so kindly for the reviews,

I'm so happy no one is mad that I make believe Naru died, I just wanted to see how that played off.

Sorry I took a little long to post. The thing is I'm having a little writer block, but don't worry. I'll pull threw.

I hope everyone enjoyed that little chapter, this was the only thing could think off right now, I'll post soon.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Ghost hunt isn't mines

*****************

August 2

Midnight

Hospital Beds being shot,

Looking around, I saw nothing, only a shadow, black, just standing there, as Goosebumps crept into me.

I swear I saw a body here, and I clearly heard Lily say Mom.

"Lily, Emi-chan!" I screamed, as nothing answered me.

The black shadow started to move closer to me.

Gulping, I needing to do something, the first thing, which my instinct told me was to run.

Instead of running of towards the inn, I ran towards the trees, why? Don't know, so I kept on running. Fear was running towards me as the black shadow was slowly but yet fast following, like he was teasing me.

Run, run, my thoughts screamed, as I did, my legs were heavy and started to hurt, as the cold hit me like needles, why would it be snowing in the middle of summer?  
Not looking I hit my self in the head on a flat wall.  
"Ouch," I complained as I rubbed my four head.

Looking back, the shadow was a couple of feet away from me.

Crap.

What should I do?  
Shadow was moving closely as the coldness started to go away from me, I think I'm going numb. How long was out here? It feels like hours, probably was only a few seconds.

"S…Stop…" I shuttered.

The shadow actually stopped.

"Okay," that's new.

The shadow opened his eyes; it scared the crap out of me. His eyes were just eyes, black pupils, and white, like a regular human, that was the scary thing was, I was expecting a scarier look.

It was just standing there looking at me, examining me, or something. My heart beat was going crazy, as I vouch to never see a scary movie in my life, with ghost in it.

All of the sudden I started to feel sleepy, but the shadow moved closer.

It had to nose, nor mouth, only human eyes, and shadowy body, it was so damn scary.

Screaming?

"No, please stop it Naru!!!!!" a female voice echoed down the snowy forest.

It sounded familiar, like I heard that voice before.

Then the black figure disappeared, as I don't know how, but I ran, towards the voice.

Reaching up to the front, I saw Masako, and a man, what?  
Glancing up, I saw a figure in the window.

Looking closer, I saw it was Naru, and Gene?  
What's going on?

After I looked down again, Masako was gone, and all of the sudden something covered my mouth.

Struggling, from its grasp, it chuckled.

"Now, now, my dear, Mai, because you learned where's my secret, I have to cure you for it," A deep male voice said.

"But I'm going to make it fun, and there's nothing that damn boy can do," he said, as everything started to disappear."

***************

"Mai, come on, let me show you my room." Lily voice rang down my ears.

Blinking, I was in the base, just sitting there, like nothing happen. Was I asleep?

Damn this in is making no damn sense.

Grabbing the two small hands, I said.

"I'll go tomorrow, right now, I have to talk to Naru, okay." Lily face dropped, and nodded.

"Yes Mai, and I'm sorry, I had to lie," and with that, she left, leaving me wondering what did she meant by that?

Naru raise a brow up, as he looks at me.

"What?"

Looking down at the floor, I said.

"I saw you, with Gene," the first thing that popped out of my mouth.

Blinking Naru sat right next to me, as he crossed his hands, and looked straight at the door, making me feel his warmth, warming me, I was still cold? Weird in deed,

I blushed.

"Where?" he asks

Taking a big breath, I told him, everything that happened.

Naru rubbed his chin, as he went to a deep thought.

"Lin, call the rest of the team, and tell them they can turn in, Mai come with me," He said, as he stood up, and went out. As I looked bewildered,

************

Interesting, so our visions or what ever is called are connected. Why?  
Walking I slowed my pace, as Mai catches up.

"Naru, what's going on?" she asks me.

I had no I idea, what's really going on, but I'm not going to admit that, now would I.

"I have a theory," I only answered, as we went to the second floor.

Mai following me, I stopped at front of the window.

"Is this the window you found me, with Gene?" I asked her.

She glances out, and looked at the spot she saw me, as she shivered?

"Yes and there was……."

Was? Did she not tell me everything?  
"There was?" I repeated, so she could finish.  
Her eyes were in fear, what happened?  
She answered.

"Someone threaten me, because I discovered a secret, which I don't even know? Why every spirit does want to kill me?" she asked.

I answered.

"Because of your special abilities and your kindness too help the good spirits, which make the bad spirits be mad at you."

Mai just put her head down in shame or embarrassment, I couldn't tell.

"Is this all you wanted to show me?" she asked me.

Looking at the opposite side, I was about to say something, until I heard his voice, damn it all.

"Red," Mai glanced at Kanon.

"Kanon?" she asked.

"Oh red, I just had one of those things, I thought I lost you again." He said with fear in his voice, as he hugged her.

"Again?" I whispered to my self. What happen?

Mai hugged him back.

"It was just a dream, no, a nightmare, I'm okay," she assured him.

Kanon hugged her tighter afraid of letting her go, as my blood boiled, as this man touched her. I didn't feel any compaction towards this man, because he had a nightmare, he has no damn right to hug her.

Wait, why would I care, she isn't even mines. Damn it I'm doing it again.

After he let her go, he looked straight at me, as he gave a kiss at her cheek, and looking straight at me, giving one of his damn smirks, what does he do that every time he's near her. And why do I want to kill him for that, it's not like I want to do that to Mai, No, I'm a man of science, not emotions.

"I'm going to take a nap, if anything happens, you know who to call." He says,

Nodding, she watches him go.

Not questioning, I just started to walk towards the wall that Gene told me to remember.

"Wait, Naru!"  
Mai screams behind me.

I just kept on walking.

After she catches up to me, I stopped at the same spot Gene did, and imitated the same actions, all of the sudden, the wall opens.

"What?" Mai voice sounded surprise, as for me as well, but I just acted like I knew.

"Come on," I said, as I took out a flashlight out of my pocket. (Let's just say that he had it on him.)

Going in, I felt Mai small hands clenching to my sleeve, which made me feel her warmth radiating from her towards me, it feels good. Damn it.

The hallway was narrow, and there was stairs going down.

So we started to go down.

"Naru, I don't like this at all." She whispered, as she clenches more towards me; right now I don't need.

I just said.

"Just hold on, if I see it's not possible to go on, we'll just go right up." I said, close to assure her.

I felt Mai head nod in agreement.

Three minutes later, we were at the bottom, as I pointed the flashlight towards to medium doors.

"Doors," Mai asked.

So I went up towards it, and opened it slowly.

Dust, there was lots of dust.

Mai started to cough, and as I opened it, I think a bat flew off.

Going in, I was surprise; there were lots of beds, hospital beds.

"Naru?" Mai asks.

Looking at her, she looked so confused, as I felt. Obviously I didn't show it.

"Emi-chan didn't mention this use to be a hospital," Mai stated as she looks around, as I did to.

"I doubt she knew," I said.

Mai turned to me, her eyes turned soft, why?

"Naru," her voice sounded so sweet, and alluring, what's wrong with her.

I gulped as she started to move straight at me, I just stood there shocked.

Her movements were hypnotizing me.

What's wrong with her has she been possessed or something?

As she stood at front of me, she pushed me down, and I heard a shot.

Hearing Kanon running towards us,

"No Red," He yells.

"How does he know we were here?" I asked, as I look at Mai, she fell in the floor, bleeding out of her mouth,

"Mai!" my voice sounded scared.

She smiled at me, as she clenches towards her stomach.

As I heard a hard mean laugh.

"I'll cure you," it said.

Running towards her, she touches my face with her bloody hand.

"I'm so happy your ok," she coughed.

Kanon came next to her, as he begged.  
"Please, don't do this to me again, I thought I lost you the first, please, come back, I love you Mai," His words echoed me.

My heart stopped as she looks at him and smiled at him.

"Kanon, I love you too, and for you Naru, I love you so much, I'm glad I died protecting you, my love," she says to me.

As her eyes turned pale, and her breathing came to a stop, her hands turns cold, as I leaned forward, I heard Kanon.

"No, Mai, I promised, don't go, I can't live with out you, please, come back, I love you, damn it Mai, don't do this to me," he cried.

I just clenched to her hand, as I feel her cold hands, wishing I could feel her warm hands once again.

*****************

Thank you for the reviews.

See, I thought about this, well not exactly, I just went with the flow.

I still have a little writer blocks, but I'm just writing what my little brain is telling me, or something like that LOL.

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Ghost hunt isn't mines

Writers block is going away, yeah ^_^

* * *

August 2

Case 3

Same time

Five Simple words,

"Naru?" I heard my name being called. Blinking my eyes, I saw Mai just standing there, looking around.

"Are you ok?" she asks me.

Saying nothing, I moved closer to Mai, as an excuse I told her.

"Just stay put, and don't go wonder off." I was so relief, to feel her warmth next to me. Don't even know how much I wanted it; until the image of Kanon saying  
"Mai, I love you," it boiled my blood, but is the thing that he saw?  
What's going on?  
Looking around, as Mai stood next to me, Mai tucked my sleeve.

"Naru, I think this was a children hospital,"

Saying nothing, we kept on walking forward, I couldn't just leave, because I'm scared, I just had to act my self, and let the image of Mai dying leave me, is this what she felt when she saw me die? No, but she did hold me, and I just stood next to her, damn it, sometimes I wish my pride would just go away.

We stopped at front of an old wall.

"Let's go back, and I'll send Lin to put cameras over here." I said. As I didn't even notice I took her smaller hand, and headed towards the opposite side.

As we reached towards the top part of the stairs, I turned around, only to find Mai blushing so red, as I looked down to our joined hands, and my heart skipped like a thousands beats, how the hell did this happen? At least her hands aren't cold and their warm and soft and…

Trying to shake of the thoughts and not show it, I took my hands away from her, and whisper  
"Sorry," and started to leave.

***********

My heart, is going over drive, his hand was so big, and warm, I felt so protected at least in this part, but when we were down there, he spaced out for a couple of seconds, and then he came close to me, and took my hand, I don't even think he noticed.

But I wasn't complaining, it was wow, I wish there was more, but for Naru case, it was just wow.

I think I saw him blush, before he let go.

Changing thoughts, I continue to follow Naru.

Was this a hospital?  
Why hasn't Emi-chan or her husband mention anything?

Looking down at the floor, I didn't notice that Naru stopped, so I bumped to his back, which causes me to hit my nose.

"Sorry," I mumble.

Naru just said.

"Klutz,"

With some amusement,

Turning around he said.

"I want you to sleep in the base tonight, and tomorrow, I want you to come with me,"

Blinking I was confused, why all of the sudden he wants me to go with him, doesn't he usually takes Lin with him?

"Where?" I asked him.

Naru didn't say anything, as soon we reach the base. The gang was there chatting.

"I told you guys to wrap it." Naru sounded annoyed, as I heard a low snoring, looking towards it, I saw Kanon taking a nap. I smile at him. He's just a sweet heart.

Going towards him, I put a loose hair, between hi ears, as his arm automatically reaches out to me and put me in his chest, as I started to blush from embarrassment. As the rest of the gang were cracking up.

Besides Naru, he looked annoyed, or there was something else, I couldn't pint point.

"Awe, that so cute, Kanon and Mai," Ayako said. Lin turned around, and smiles at that, and nodded.

Masako stood up looked annoyed as she went next to Naru, and started to whisper some thing in his ear, and she was leaning closer, her body almost touching his, something snapped at me, jealousy, why couldn't I do that?

Damn it.

Closing my eyes, I heard Naru saying.

"Ayako accompany Hara-chan to her room, everyone else to, tomorrow John is coming, so we'll be more prepared." He only said, as he sat down and started typing, and going over the files, which Lin brought earlier.

My eyes felt so heavy; I was so tired.

Slowly my eyes shut, until I was soundly asleep, on top of Kanon warm chest, which I wish it would be Naru, instead of Kanon.

**********

Crying, I heard crying.

"Now, my children, it would be over with." A female voice sounded.

I was standing in the middle of the hallway, dressed in old hospital cloths.

Fear shot threw me, and saw a little figure running, towards me.

"Lillian," I heard the female voice call for.

Look down, I saw the small child clinching towards my leg.

"Mai, don't let her take me to him." She cried.

Blinking in confusion, I bent down.

"Lillian, its ok; come on." I said as I picked her up, in my arms, and started to run down the hallway.

I needed to get out. I started to panic, why, then all of the sudden; I was in a train station?

I saw him again, wasn't I trying to escape, I'm confused.

The girl in my arms started to sob,

"He doesn't know the truth, that's why he's leaving, please stop him, in order to save his future," Blinking I ran towards him.

My heart was beating hard, as I screamed his name, but yet again I couldn't hear his name coming out of my mouth.

I wanted Gene, where was he?

The boy I saw, he had a sad expression, that it broke my heart.

I need him.

As I drew closer to him, I was stopped by the black shadow, which I saw yesterday.

It eyes were looking at me, and shivers went down my spine.

As the boy just stood there waiting for the train,

The shadow expanded and I was back at the hallway, as I was running, like I never was in the train station.

Then I saw Bou-san and Ayako; they were making out, what? Drew closer, only to see Naru following Gene, so I ran towards him, and called his name, but he didn't answer, I was invisible.

The girl in my arms stopped me, as I turned around to see the shadow, it looked mad, for some reason, it was scary.

All of the sudden, I was flown towards the wall, but as I glanced down, it wasn't the shadow doing it, because its expression turned in to horror.

As I heard Lillian yell  
"Stop it, she's isn't sick,"

Sick?

Then I felt nails piercing my skin, well my thighs, and hot liquid came out.

"Stop it, she isn't sick," the girl yelled, and all of the sudden, I was picked up by my hair, tears roaming my face.

"NARU!!" I yelled.

But he couldn't hear me.

I heard an evil voice.

"I'll cure you," it said.

God, this was worse than in the other case.

"Let her go," I heard a voice, something else different.

"She's not sick," it said, and I remembered, it was the same voice I heard before, which sounded familiar, he said that he's from my past and future.

Then I didn't feel anything, as I heard my name being called.

"Mai wake up." Looking around, I saw everything fading, and disappearing.

************

"Mai wake up," I yelled at her, damn bastard had to leave her.

I screamed in my head.

It's six's in the morning, and now Kanon decided to leave to go to the damn bathroom, while Mai was bleeding down her thighs.

She slowly opened her eyes, as fresh tears roamed her face.

"Naru?" she asked confused. I really didn't now what to do.

Ayako and Bou-san are out side, getting some supplies that we left in the car, and Lin was sleeping. I don't trust Kanon, and so it was up to me. Damn it all, what the hell did I do?

"Mai, your bleeding what happen?" I asked her, as I went to get the first aid kit, which was right below the cameras.

As I was getting it, Mai told me her dream.

Sitting next to her, I told her.

"Open your legs," Okay now that sounded perverted, which I didn't made it seem. I did use my board tone after all, but in my mind it sounded just perverted. Damn it.

Mai look at me, and started to blush.

"No," she squeaked.

"If you don't get that cleaned it's going to get infected."

I told her.

Mai crossed her arms, and winced a little.

"I could to it my self." She argues.

She was right, what the hell was I thinking? It's not like I wanted to see her thigh or anything. I told my self. But I actually argue back.

"Mai, you can't see the cuts proper, and I'm the only one in the building right now," I kind of lied.

Why? I didn't know.

Mai look at me, and started to blush again.  
I might get an idea why Kanon calls her Red she blushes too much.

She finally agrees, as I gave her my jacket.

"For what is this?" she asked me. I just signed in agony, doesn't this girl think, I'm a guy after all? So she properly rapped it around her, whom I couldn't see anything beyond, I was happy, and disappointed, I should really give up tea, it's affecting me.

"Just put it in your lap." I stated, as I lifted her skirt up, only to see she had two gashes down her creamy thigh, not to deep, or serious.

I swallowed but low enough that she didn't heard me. I had to hurry.

So I cleaned it fast she wince when put disinfecting cream on, and patched it over, I stood up and closed the first aid kit.

"Thank you," she said so low.

Saying nothing, I heard Kanon walking in.

"Good morning Red," he said, as he rubbed a towel in his head. As I glanced at Mai, she put my jacket around her legs, covering the patch. Great now my jacket is going to smell like her.

Kanon sat right beside her, and whisper something in her ear as her expression turned sad.

"I know." she says.

What with all the damn secrets, I really wish Kanon would disappeared, as the image of him saying he loved her, and she saying back, I wanted to straggle him, why would I feel like this? She's just my assistant and nothing else.

Mai stood up, and went next to me, and tied my jacket around her waist,

"I'm going to change, and I'll bring you some tea," she told me, as I didn't say anything, and she left.

"You know, that she cares about you a lot," Kanon said.

Turning around I narrow my eyes,

"You love her don't you?" He asks me.

Okay, where did, she cares about you, turned into I love her?

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said, calmly as he stood up and gave me a wicked smile.

"If you're not quick, someone will take you away from you," he said, as he turned around, as I wanted to kick his damn ass.

"Oh, and the secret why I call her red, is just five little words that will make her completely red from top to bottom, I discovered it, when we were kids, it so fun teasing her with it, I'll tell you, but only when you say it privately,"

Okay now he has my attention, but I didn't make it seem, and why would he tell me.

"The only words that would make her blush so red, I mean red as a tomato, is three little words from a guy that she so close too and it's. I love you my dandelion, and you'll see why I will put dandelion at the end. And thus the nickname came, but I have a feeling red is going to be over rated, even if that possible." and with that he left laughing.

As my mouth dropped, thanking God, that no one was around to see that.

Thank you so much for the reviews.

See, I told half of the secret, now for the rest.

The mystery is on, now for more drama and jealousy, for Naru and Mai.

Yeah,

I love the reviews, I can never stop saying it, it makes me all fuzzy inside, that I actually entertain people with my writing and creativities.

Hope you guys loved it, and enjoyed it, as much as I wrote it.

I wonder why Kanon said Dandelions. You guys have to wait, as for the rest of the mystery, oh, and Lin already knows Mai and Kanon secret, well, not such a secret, but for Naru it is, I just making him see something that it isn't.

Please Review,


	22. Chapter 22

August 4

Case 3

Realization and panic

Two days passed, and I haven't had a dream, not even with Gene, god how I miss him.

The hunting lowered, and John was sitting with us at the dining room, he arrived two days ago,

Flashback

As I sat down trying not to wince from the pain, I kept on blushing, my mind kept on replaying Naru hands in my thigh, and it was warm and tender, but hard, in a sense.

I gulped, as a strange desire shot straight at me, but then I shrugged it off.

I wore pants that day.

John came in the afternoon; he was really surprised that we weren't joking about the snow.

Soon he settles down, Ayako and Bou-san jumped him and whispered something in his ear as he looks at me and at Kanon.

OH so they told him to, about Kanon and I?

"I never thought," His expression was impressed.

As Naru glanced at them.

"Kanon why did you keep it as a secret, there nothing to be ashamed, UN the contrary, Mai should be proud of you for being her B……r…" John was cut off, as Ayako and Bou-san claps their hand at poor John mouth.

Kanon just started to laugh.

"I'm not, but I have my reasons." He stated as I glanced down from embarrassment.

Naru stood up, and cleared his throat,

"If you guys are done with the stupidity, and secrets, I have some information."

Everyone stood quiet, but then Lily came in, and jumped in my lap.

"Mai," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist, and leaned my chin over her shoulder.

As I look over Naru, he stared at me; there was something in his stare, but what? Damn it, he's to damn confusion but that look made my heart jump, and my breath being caught.

"If you're ready, I would like to finish." He said coldly.

Lily just smiled, as I did to.

"This inn was built in the forties, but it was half hospital, they said that the spring here could cure anything."

John stood up and as he asks.

"What kind of hospital?"

Naru looked down at the paper.

"That's the thing, it doesn't say; half of the documents are missing."

Monk yelled,

"Does all the information we gather, always has to be missing everything time we read it?"

I chuckled, he was right though.

Lily giggles at Monk expression.

"He's funny."

Naru continued.

"But at least it gives us more information, than before." He stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

That they Naru did went to what ever he went and took Masako instead of me.

It hurt me, because I wanted to go, but no… stupid ghost had to hurt me.

Kanon sat next to me, and talk about my mom, and lots of things, we didn't have time to catch up, nothing really happened, as the days went on.

End of Flashback

Eating, good food, Emi-chan was laughing of what her husband said, and I noticed that Ayako and Monk had been more closely than before, and for Masako, she kept giving me glares, what the heck did I do to her?  
Naru was just there, eating, just eating, and drinking tea.

Kanon was sitting next to me, and sneaking glancing at me, and Naru?

What the hell is the matter with him?

After we were done, I was partnered up with John, to investigate the back.

***************

"Naru, we have to wrap this up, our time is almost up," Lin told me, as we sat in the base quietly.

Looking at him, I didn't say anything.

Typing, I heard Lily coming in.

"Mai isn't here." I stated.

Lily giggled and stood right next to me,

"I'm not here for Mai, I know she's with John, come with me, I want to show you something,"

I wanted to deny her.  
"Come on, it's really important." She said.

I stood up and took my jacket, which I didn't washed it, it still smelled like Mai, her sent is familiar, but couldn't put my hand to it.

Putting on, I followed the girl.

She led me towards her pink room.

"Here, I want you to meet my bear." Blinking, I was getting annoyed. She dragged me to see a damn bear.

I just turned around.

"No, please." She begged. I rubbed my temple trying to calm my self.

"Why?" I just asked.

Lily stood at front of me, and gave me her bear.

"Try to guess his name." she said.

Looking at the bear, the fur was black, and his eyes were blue.

Wait, didn't Mai said, that Lily showed her a bear, with black and blue.

"I'm I dreaming?" I asked her.

Lily nodded.

"No, silly, this is real, but what comes next, it's up to you to make it real or your imagination." She stated, as she giggle again.

"Try to guess my bear name," she repeated.  
Why would she ask that to me and Mai?

"I don't know, Haru, Dave or Hiro,"

I randomly picked.

Lily laughed again.

"You sound like Mai, she said the same name, you guys are linked, he was right."

Blinking I stared at the girl.

"Who is he?" I asked her.

Lily nodded her little head.

"If you or Mai can guess my bear name, I'll tell you who's I've been talking to."

She said.

As she smiled I frowned.

"How are we supposed to guess?" I asked my self. Lily heard me, and smiled.

"I've give you and Mai one clue, and you guys have to guess fast, before it to late, especially to Mai, if not, she'll be broken as same for you,"

What does she meant by that?  
"His name is someone you know, in the pass, and yet you guys haven't met in the present or future."

And with that, she strolls off, leaving me confused.

Can't anything be simple? Or do I have a signed in my four head saying:

"Annoy the smart one,"

Damn it.

*********

"So Mai, how you been?" John asked me, as I wrote down the temperature.

"I've been fine, just a little tire but fine." I answered him the truth.

John stayed quiet for a few moments, and then asked.

"Kanon is leaving you again, isn't he?"

I frowned.

"Yeah, his mother is dying and wants to spend the last moments."

John lowered his head, and did a little prayer.

"Thank you," I said to him.

John smiled at me, and then he collapse, and he started to shake, I was about to scream, until the shadow appeared at front of me, making me gasp.

"Shadow,"  
Its eyes looked down at John, then at me.

He started to walk, towards the stairs, and stopped, it wanted me to follow him.

Leaving John behind; I followed the shadow towards the second floor.

*************

Going into base, I bumped into Masako.

"Hara-chan?" I asked.

Masako came to me and hugged me.

"John is in trouble."

Blinking, I let go of her grip and thought about Mai.

"Call Lin, and Bou-san." And with that, I went up towards Mai and John destination.

As I speed walk, I heard someone called my name.

"Noll, Mai in trouble." It was Gene.

It's been a while.

"Where is she?" I asked as I stopped for a moment.

"The doctor has her." He said.

Doctor?  
"Yes, she's out side, take the secret passage I showed you, and go straight, don't stop." Gene voice sounded desperate.

Speed walking, I took the stairs towards the secrete door.

"Gene, have you discover why can't you speak to Mai?" I asked, even though now I know she's not in love with him, she's in love with Kanon. Realization hit me, damn it to hell. It shouldn't bother me, if she belongs to another and not me.

"I been blocked, there something the doctor is doing that is blocking me from being with Mai, hurry." He yelled, as I went inside of the secret passage.

Hurrying up, I passed the beds, into another door, which I never seen before.

I went in, and the walls were made of limestone. Well, that explains something's.

Speed walking turned into running, as I heard crying.

"Mai," I yelled.

But no answer,

My heart raced from worrying.

"Mai!!" I yelled once again.

"Naru!!" I heard my name being called.

Finally reaching her, I was relief; she was just sitting in the ground, holding her ankle, as a black thing just disappeared.

Going up to her, I look at her brown chocolate eyes, there was unshed tears.

"Why did you left John?" I snapped.

Mai clenched to me, as she wobbly stood up,

"Just take me to the base, I found something."

Not answering, she started to leap on one leg.

"Mai," I said, as I went up to her, and put my arm around her small waist, which made her shiver?

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

Mai turned red, and looked straight at front.

"No," she answered with a little intake.

What the hell is wrong with her?  
As she leaned more to me, my heart beat faster, as I felt her warm small body, it fit perfect with mines, damn it, she belongs to another.

Shaking my head, we ended to a dead end. The door, which I entered, was gone?  
"Where's the door?" Mai asked as she used her free hand, to touch the cold wall.

"Let's go to the other side," I suggested.

Mai look at me, and nodded.

"Okay," as she hopped towards the other side, and I helped her.

About half away, she stopped and started to breath heavy,

"What wrong now?" I asked.

"He's here." She said, as she started to close her eyes.

"Mai!!"

************

So there you have it, Naru finally admits that Mai isn't in love with Gene, now with Kanon, Ha, he thinks his a genius, I wonder what John was about to blur out?

Boyfriend...' Let's just see. Yeah, maybe, don't know. I'm still dealing with that.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Next chapter I'll start with Mai point of view, how she got there, as soon, I come up with it. I don't even know, but let's see what my little brain writes.

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't' own ghost hunt

* * *

Case 3

Same day,

Trapped

As I followed the shadow, my heart was beating hard, why would it want me to follow?

A little part of me was worried about John, but somehow I knew someone is bound to find him, I hope, guilt was surging threw me, but I had to follow this shadow.

Reaching towards the end of the second hallways, the shadow with eyes went threw the wall, which Naru opened the nights before, and Lin had put cameras.

So I knocked the same way that Naru did, and the wall opened.

Going inside, my heart was hammering, and sweats rolling down my four head.

"Why this always happens to me?"

Three minutes later, I reached the bottom, and went inside the room, as I saw the shadow standing in the middle of the room.

After reaching closer to it, it moved towards the right, in the middle of the bed, as I followed it.

Standing right next to the old bed, the shadow with eyes, bend down, as so it was showing me, that I had to follow his movements. Which I've did.

I saw a something sparkling, and dazzling.

Reaching for it, with my right hand, I grabbed it.

Standing up, and dusting my self, I looked down at the thing; it was an old golden pedant.

"Wow," I said, as I examined it. It was shape as a star, cool huh.

Hearing a door open made me jump.

Turning around, I saw that the door which I came was locked,

What?  
So I turned to the other side, as I see the wall open.  
"Okay, this is getting ridicules."

I said out loud.

The shadow went in, slowly as it waited for me.

I really need to know, if he nice or what?

Following it, I went in.

The walls were made out off limestone, and the floor from nature rocks, was I in a secret passage or what?

Coldness washes over me.

I started to panic, so I started to run, I didn't know were but something in the back of my head was telling me to run.

Doing so, I felt something impure, it was messing with me.

The shadow was right next to me, and it was afraid as me.

Running to who knows, but if it leads towards a safe place, so be it.

"Crack," I heard, and a pain shot through me. Falling down, I automatically clenched towards my ankle.

Dang it, I broke it.

The shadow stood next to me, as his eyes just looked so concerned.

Gasping for the pain, the cold chill went threw me like before.

The shadow eyes grew big, as the cold became colder than before.

God, how I wish Naru was here.

As I wished that, I heard my name being echoed down the tunnel.

"Mai!" it says, but I didn't answer, only grouted, as my ankle gained more pain.

The weird thing is that, I don't feel the pain at all, I'm getting confused.

"Mai," I heard again and I recognize that voice, it was Naru.

"Naru!!" I yelled as relief washed over me.

About three seconds later Naru figure appears, as the shadow disappeared.

His expression remains the same.

Going up to my side, and instead of being kind, he snaps at me.

"Why did you left John?"

Grunting in annoyances, I clenched towards him, and wobbly stood up, as I rather focus on my ankle, than him right now, and ignore his question.

"Take me to the base, I found something."

And started to hop with one leg,

"Mai," his voice sounded low and shivering. As he went towards me, and put his arm around my waist, which cause me to feel a shock that went threw me, and made me shiver with delight.

He has the nerve to ask me.

"Are you cold?"

No you stick in the mud; you're the one who cause me to shiver. I mentally yell,

I was about to say something else, but when I took a little look at him, his face was weird, that cause me to blush.

"No," I said, as I tried to regain my breathing.

Leaning more to him, I felt his warm body against my own, and some how it fit, my heart went fast, as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

We stopped at front of the door which we entered only to find that it was just a wall once again.

"Where's the door?" I asked as I use my free hand to touch the cold wall.

"Let's go to the other side," he suggested.

I look at his wonderful face, which made him sexier as the shadows dim his features.

Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking like that right now.

"Okay," I said as I hoped to wards his other side, and he helps me, making me blush.

All of the sudden the same coldness came threw me and my breathing was heavier than before.

"What wrong now?" Naru asked annoyed.

"He's here," I stated, as my eyes went heavy, and heard Naru scream,

"Mai!"

* * *

Damn it, does she has t faint now?  
"Mai," I said, as I hold her against my chest, my arm around her small waist, as my other touched her cold cheeks.

"Mai, wake up." as I gently touch her cheeks.

I gulp, as I look around my surroundings, I don't feel anything, why does she?

Okay, so I have two options, either stay here, and freeze to death, or go to the other way. Guess option two it is.

Picking up Mai behind my shoulders, (Don't ask me how he did it, I don't know)

Her arms hanging down, and her legs around my waist, I started to blush.

She felt so soft behind me.

Ignoring that thought, I started to walk, down the tunnel.

Looking around, I found out that there was a rail, at the side of the walls.

I wonder.

Walking felt like an eternity, I think it pass like two hours at the least and Mai hasn't woken up.

These damn tunnels were long, to long for my damn liking.

Putting Mai gently at the ground, I stretched and look around, only to find, that the tunnel kept on going.

Sitting next to Mai, I put my legs up and closed my eyes, I felt so tired, that I took out my jacket and put it on me and Mai.

About two seconds later, I was asleep.

*****************

Opening my eyes, I felt a weight in my shoulder…

Looking at the source, I blushed, it was Naru.

He looks so peaceful, and tiered, and I couldn't get up, so I look at my setting.

I think we, well he walk us more than necessarily.

Then I felt it again, the cold spot, I think the identity is playing us or something.

Giggles, I heard giggles.

Now I know I'm going crazy or something.

Closing my eyes, I counted to five.

"Mai," I heard my name.

Opening my eyes, I saw the same little girl from my nightmare.

"Lillian." I said.

Lillian smiled at me, and sat right next to me.

"He can't get you here, if you with him." She started.

Looking at Naru form, I started to blush.

"Why?" I asked her.  
The girl smiled at me.  
"Because you're not sick, and the worst he can do here is just send you cold spots."  
Nodding I put my head at the back of the limestone.

"Lillian, why do we see the others Nightmare?" it was the easiest way to explain it.

Lillian frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Because it supposes to cure you all,"

Blinking I looked at the girl,

"What does that suppose to mean?" I asked her.

The girl closed her eyes, and smiled.

"He's calling me, I have to go." And with that she disappeared.

Dang it all,

So I just sat there for twenty minutes, just watching Naru sleep.

*************

Waking up next to Mai, wasn't plan, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, was captivating. Okay that was just plain weird to feel like that.

"Good, well, um morning or what ever, sleepy head." She said half joking and half serious. How long was I out?

"Let's go," I said, as I stood up.

Mai stood up, and put a little weight at her foot, put then winced.

She really did a number in that ankle.  
"Here," I said, as I picked her up, and took her in my back, making her gasp.

"I'm not a doll to be picked up like that." She argues, which I didn't respond, I was to concentrating in a way to get out, instead of her soft body right behind me.

***************

Okay, Naru just threw me like a rag doll to his back, and didn't even ask me.

Dang it!

As we kept going, I leaned my chin his crock of his shoulder and neck, his back was big, strong and so warm, I gulp this was too much for me.

"Run," I heard an echo.

"Naru?" I asked as fear was shooting right threw me.

Naru just said.

"I know." and with that, he started to run, as I felt the coldness right behind me.

***********

"Noll, I need you to run," I heard Gene voice echo my head.

"Why?" I asked him.

Gene didn't say anything for a few, then he stated.  
"He found an away, to get to you guys, run for it,"

With that Gene left my head.

Okay, what the hell is going on?

"Naru?" she asked me.

I didn't know what to answer, so I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"I know?" the started to run fast.

"I'll cure you," an evil voice came out of no where.

Crap, just what we needed to be chased down by a damn ghost, while trying to save our lives. Way a go, life. I do really need a new profession in life. I mentally lamed joked.

As I run, and my clanged more towards my neck, I noticed that the more we ran, the longer the tunnel looked.

Until we hit another dead end.

"What the hell?" I asked as Mai pointed towards her left.

"Take a left, and duck," she said, as I started to feel cold.

"Hurry, he's coming." She warned.

And with that, with out hesitation, I followed her regulations, and some how we ended out side, in the cold winter snow?

Thank you so much, for the reviews.

Sorry I took so long to update, I was kind off having a writers block again and there was a big blizzard around were I live, so I had no internet access,

So I'll update some other chapters. There you guys have it, another cliffhanger, and dramatic moment.

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Case 3

3:00am

Case Solved part 1

"How did we get here?" I asked.

Naru looked around, and stated.

"You're the one, that gave the orders,"

Blinking I shivered, as I answered,

"No, I didn't say anything, I just panicked when we headed to a dead end, then you turned and ducked, and now we are here."

Naru didn't say anything, as he kept on going. I recognized this place.

"Naru, take the right, and we'll be right in front of the house."

I said.

Naru did as I told him, and less than four minutes, we were at front of the house, only to be greeted by Emi-chan.

"Everyone in bed, go in," Emi-chan whispers.

Naru did say anything, only took me in the house, into base, only to find Kanon and Lin together talking.

"Red, you're alright." He said, as he came up to me, after Naru gently put me down at the couch.

Giving me a kiss in my cheek, I leaned back, as Naru told Lin to look at my ankle.

"How long were we gone?" I asked, as Emi-chan came in with hot tea, and cookies.

Taking it, I smelled the warm aroma, and drank it.

"About six hours." Kanon asked, as he took a cookie from me.

"Oh, that's long."

"Here, it can be a clue." I said, as I took the pedant out of my pocket to Naru.  
Which by the way he looks mad,

Why?

Lin took a look at my ankle, and told me that I didn't break a bone, just sprang it. I was relief to the statement as he wraps an ankle bandage around it.

Glancing at Kanon, he looked worried.

As I was about to ask him something, Lily came rushing in, into my arms.

"Mai, I'm so happy that you're okay, as same for Naru." She explained.

Hearing Kanon chuckle, Lily glanced at him.  
"Shut up, he's not happy with you," she said.

Kanon started to crack up.

"I know, you don't have to tell me," he answered back, as he gave a quick kiss at my four head.

"It's time for me to hit the old hay, see you guys in a couple of hours." And with that, he picked up Lily in his arms and left.

Leaving confused, does he know Lily friend?  
"Mai, go to sleep," Naru said out of the blue.

Nodding, I soon I closed my eyes; I went to a dreamless sleep.

*************

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"Didn't you captured it in camera?" I asked him,

Lin turned to me, and nodded.

"No, both of you guys disappeared for sometime,"

Standing up, I went to the cameras, and rewind the parts that Mai went.

Watching the video was chilling.

There was Mai, talking to no one, and picking the pedant that Mai gave me.

Taking out the pedant out of my pocket the ring that Kana gave me fell.

Picking it up, shot shivers up my spine?

Why this child isn't leaving my thoughts alone.

Going to a better lighting, I put the ring in my pocket, and then examine the pedant.

It was shape of a star.

"Naru," Lin said behind me.

Opening the pedant, my eyes grew big; there was a picture, of… of…. I don't know.

Walking over Mai, I woke her up.

"Mai,"

She slowly opened her eyes, and look at me drowsily.

"What?" she asked me.

"Look at this," I only said as I gave her the star.

After regaining sight, she looks at the picture in side of the pedant.

"Lillian!" she screams, as the door flew open, and Lily, and Kanon walk in.

"Mai, Naru, guess the bear name." she said,

What?  
Turning to her, I picked up the bear, and look at it.

As Mai stood up, and stood with her good leg,

"What's happening," Bou-san voice came behind us.

Not turning to him, Mai started to limp away from us.

"Mai?" Kanon asked.

Mai ignore him, as she kept on limping away.  
"Wait, Mai, he's going to be mad." Lily said, as she took the bear away from me, and followed her.

Masako came right behind Mai, and pushed her down, with force, which made Mai wince in pain.

"Mai," Ayako said, as she came to her aid.

"What's going on, and why did you push her?" Ayako asked, as she helps Mai up.

"I hate her," Masako screamed as she walked away, and I went next to Mai.

"Mai, were are you going?" I asked her.

Mai turned to me, and her eyes looks so hurt, as she turned to Kanon.

"Kanon, I need you," she said, as a great pain shot in my heart.

"Yes red," He says as he went next to her.

"I need to cleanse them, and get rid of the doctor, every makes sense now, with that picture."

Everyone was confused.

"Mind if you explain." John asked.

Mai turned around and frowned.

"This inn use to be a hospital back in the day, they use to bring children that had deadly illness, that killed them."

She took a pause, as she took Kanon hands.

"The doctor, was a man, with great respect, and every parent trust him, his name was

Dr. Isamu, but they didn't know the dark secret he had, he was obsesses on making thing better, in the worst kind. So after the children was left, Dr. Isamu took them to the secret room, down stairs, and torture them, into their worst nightmares thinking that would cure the children, from what ever diseases, is like scaring your hiccups away, sort of speak."

Bou-san came up to her, and added.

"What about the dreams that are connected to each other."

There I cut in.

"It's easy to explain, the inn is place in a mine of limestone, which can hold up spiritual hunting's, (Got that from SyFy ghost hunters.)

It's a residual hunting, which happened over two century ago, and it keeps on happening, repeatedly. So the dreams we had are connected because it wasn't ours, but the children that lived them, somehow got transported to us."

No one said anything, as Mai continued.

"This Doctor, used the worst fears on them, which made them die from it, talk about fear will kill you. Dr. Isamu went over its limit; that he eventually died from fear its self, but before that he vouched that he'll cure anyone, after his death."

Ayako rubbed her four head, and looked down at the floor.

"You got all that, only with a picture, of a girl?"

She asked.

Mai nodded yes, and explained.

"Yes, after much confusion, Naru showed me the pedant that I found, and seeing it picture, images of the children and the doctor rushed in my head. Plus the child in the picture was Dr. Isamu five year old daughter."

Okay not even I saw that coming.

"How do we approach this?" John asked.

Mai smiled at him, and then frowned.

"You guys handle the doctor; I have to handle the children and it."

It?

"It?" Kanon asked my thought question.

Mai nodded and said.  
"Don't worry, just let's do it."

Kanon picked up Mai, as bridal style, which cause me to imagine throwing him in a ditch.

Then I thought that she's in love with him, she belong to him, and not me, damn it, I shouldn't care for a bit.

**************

We headed down towards the secret doors, as Kanon hold me.

I wanted Naru to do it, but I knew it would be weird and not so Naru.

Kanon let me down, and I hoped towards the middle, as I closed my eyes and sssh everyone in the room.

Glancing at the room, the thought about five minutes ago, seeing that picture made sense, at least in my head, and that Lillian was the one who guided me and Naru out of the tunnels, it mad perfect sense.

"Let me take care of the children, and her, and then you and Bou-san can get rid off the doctor."

I explained.

Everyone went quiet, as I closed my eyes, and felt the presents of the children surrounding me, and it.

"Mai," I heard Lillian speak.

Opening my eyes, everyone including the children was at front of me.

"Mai, Mai," I heard my name being called all around.

I smiled as the small children surrounding me.

"I'll make the snow stop. So you guys can see the sun once again." I said to them.

All the children giggle with happiness.

Masako came close to me and whisper,

"I have to talk to you later." Looking at her, I blink, why would she tell me this now in the middle of purification?

I didn't say anything, and look down at the children.

"Mai!" I heard Lily say.

Looking at her, she had her bear with her.

"Try to guess my bear name, I gave a clue, now find it before it's too late."

Nodding, I closed my eyes, as all the children started to fade away.

Each one had a happy expression; they took each other hand, and walked into the light, as Lillian stood behind.

"Lillian, go with them," I said.

The girl nodded.  
"No, until my mother comes with me." I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Yes, your mother, Mei,"

After I said her name, the shadow with eyes appeared at front of me.

Smiling at her, she started to gain human features, she was pretty.

Light brown hair, golden eyes, and pale smooth skin.

"Thank you, Mai, for setting us free." She said, as she hugged me.

Hugging her back, I answered her.

"No, thank you for protecting me." and with that, she took Lillian hands and started to walk towards the light, not before she turned to me and said.

"If you don't reach him in time; his future won't be." And with that she entered the light with her daughter leaving me confused.

What the heck does everyone is going on with damn riddles, can't they just leave a simple explanation.

Nodding back, I saw a cold dust of wind knock me of my feet, and threw me towards the wall.  
"No, their not cure yet." The angry voice yelled, as it pushed me more up the wall.

"MAI!!" I heard.

*************

Another cliff hanger, I just realize I like cliffhangers, but the thing is I hate them. But it shows me that my mind is just weird when it comes to writing.

Hope you guys liked it, and gave away the mystery, now for the last mystery, will Naru ever figure out that Mai loves him and not Kanon, will Kanon secret be reveled?  
Of course, Naru is going to find out. But not just yet, I want to torture him for a little while longer. I'm evil with him, but I still love him as a character of course.

Please Review.


	25. Chapter 25

Case solved Part 2

Solving the bear

"Mai," I yelled, as she was being dragged towards the wall once again.

Damn it.

Lin was the first to act; he threw his Shiki towards the ghost, which was an old stubby old man, with white hair, and a lab coat.

"Noll," I heard my name being called.

"Gene?" I asked in my head.

"Yes, Noll, I want you to go up to Mai, and hug her." Blinking, I didn't know what to response.

"If you haven't noticed, she's being attacked, and you know I don't do affection………" I was cut off by him.

"Just do it; damn it, don't argue with me!" he screamed at my ear.

Not wanted to argue with my big brother, I slowly reached Mai, as she was flown towards the old bed.

"Mai," I mumble, hopping the Ghost isn't seeing me.

Reaching to her, I grabbed her arms, as I wrap her around me. She was shaking, terribly; she was scared, as my heart is.

"Naru?" she whispers in question.

"Now, Noll tell Kanon to use reflexo, and tell Lin to throw his Shiki at the presides moment Kanon uses reflexo,"

Nodding, I yelled.

"Kanon, use your reflexo, and Lin throw your Shiki when Kanon throw his power towards the ghost."

I yelled.

Kanon and Lin looked bewildered, as I ordered.

"Now,"

Both of them did as I told them.

"RJi, Ills," Kanon started, as Lin, was ready with his Shiki.

A light blue power was forming in Kanon fist as he kept on chanting,

The blue power went to its full blast, like last time, and he threw it, as Lin did the same with his Shiki.

The ghost was hit, and scream in pain, as he started to vaporize, and John and Bou-san started to chant their prayers, as for Mai, she fainted in my arms.

***********

"Mai," I heard my name being called.

Looking around, I saw Gene.  
"Gene!" I screamed as I ran up to him.

"How I miss you," I said as I hugged him.

"Me too," he replies, he hugs me back.

"What happen, why couldn't I see you?" I asked him.

Gene looks at me, after we let go, and smiled.

"Because of the limestone, the doctor use the limestone for his advantage, it kept me being blocked from you, so I had to use Naru, to be connected."

I gasp, as I look at his blue eyes.

"Naru didn't tell me anything." I replied angrily.

Gene laughed.

"Yeah, I know, Noll always keeps quiet,"

I nodded.

Gene took my hands and led me towards a train station?  
"Why are we here?" I asked him.

Gene frowned and looks at me.

"Naru is leaving," he tells me.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I was about to tell Noll something, but they forbid me from it, so is up to you to save him."

Blinking off the unshed tears, I asked.

"Why does everyone keeps on telling me to save him? Who is him?"

Gene smiled at me.  
"If you guess the bear name, everything is going to work off, and Kanon had a big role on this, you can kill him later."

Not understanding what he meant by that, I look at the train.

"Why is Naru leaving?" I asked him.

Gene looks at me, and frowned.

"Because he thinks is time to move on, and he can't take it,"

Blinking at his words, I asked.

"Can't take it, what do you mean?"

Gene smiled at me.  
"Like I told you before, even though Noll is smart as hell, he doesn't know everything in the world."

Nodding, I gave him a hug.

"I want you to wake up and ask Kanon to take you to the train station, he'll do it, but before that, guess the bear name, its easy if you think about it, here's a clue, the color of its fur, and eyes, will remind you from someone in your pass and still haven't met, but you know his name.

Grouting, I said.  
"Can't anything be easy." Gene laughed and replied.  
"Now, were would the fun be?" and with that, he gave me a kiss in my four head, and everything started to blank out.

*****************

"Mai," I heard my name. Opening my eyes, and regaining my eyesight, I look around me.

"Naru?" the first thing I say.

Kanon took my hands and frowned.

"Sorry red, he's gone, he had to catch a train."

When he said that, great sadness went threw me, Gene was right.

Standing up my head went all fuzzy.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I cleared me head.

Kanon took my hand and lifted me up.

"About two days." My heart jumped.

"What?"  
Lilly came in, with her bear, as she began,

"Mai, are you alright."

Nodding, I put weight at my ankle, and it felt better.

"Yes, honey," I answered.

John came next to me, and helps me towards the chair that was across us.

"Mai, can you guess the name of my bear?" she asked me.

I nodded.  
"NO," I said the truth, how in the world would I know.

Looking around, I asked another question.

"Did the ghost left, and how are Emi-chan and her husband?"  
John answered.  
"Yes, we exterminated the ghost, the couple are so happy, that they opened the inn, yesterday, and gave us free pass, anytime we want to use this inn. It stopped snowing, because all the fear is gone and only warmth is illuminating the inn, instead of fear and coldness." Then he added.

"The thing that causes it to snow was the children fear, of emptiness and coldness, which somehow tied up with the limestone, which cause the weather to change, complicated, but everything worked out for the best, thanks to you."

Nodding, I was happy that everything worked out.

Looking up I saw Masako coming up to me.

"I hate you," she screamed in my face.

Blinking at her I didn't say anything.

"Your so damn naïve, as he is."

Looking towards her, I asked her.  
"What are you talking about?"

Masako smacked her palm in her head.

"I hit you because I couldn't resist, I am so damn jealous of you, that it's killing me."

"What are you jealous of me?" I asked her.

Masako looked madder than before.

"God, you're so damn blind."

"How can you not see it?" she asked me.

Blinking I was confused.

Kanon rubbed my back as he says.

"Red, she's telling you that, Naru is in love with you,"

What?  
"No he isn't," I yelled back.

Kanon laughed as Masako bolt up her fist.

"See, you damn dim witted, Mai, he loves you, every time your with him, he keeps looking at you with those intense eyes, which every girl wish a guy would look at them, he over protects you, and talks about you, like you're his goddess, or some sort, even when he tries to hide it."

Masako yelled.

Tears ran down my face, as I wiped.

"NO, its not true, he treats me like I'm some kind of dog, or something, if you call that love, well he's sure showing it funny," I spat.

Kanon laughed again.

"Honey, when I saw Naru for the first time, and I went up to you, he gave me a death stare, he wanted to kill me, because I was always close to you, and touching you, which made him jealous as hell."

Glancing at him, with watery eyes, I nodded.

"No, it's not true,"

Masako groan, as she hit me in my head.

"Stop that!" I yell at her.

Masako crossed her arms.

"NO, I keep on hitting you because I respect you a hate you, don't ask me why, I just do, I just want Noll to be happy, that's all, even if it isn't with me."

Her eyes look in pain.

I couldn't take so much lies, Naru doesn't love me, if he did, then he will told me himself.

Lily grabbed Kanon hands and drags him up to me.

"I know your going to kill me, but she asked me to help you guys, it's the last thing I could've done for her,"

Okay, now we're back to the whole mystery again.

"Her, he, damn it, I'm fed up with all of this," I scream as I threw my hands up to the air.

Kanon simply smirk.

"Look at the bear, and tell me who does he look like." He told me,

"When you figure that out, which by the way, you don't much time, then everything will click, and I'll be here to take you to him."

Nodding, I look closely at the bear.

Examining it, his blue eyes sparkled, as his black fur shined, and I hugged it. I didn't know why, I just trying to find out, because these people wanted me so much to figure out what's the name of this stuff animal.

Closing my eyes I felt this strange sensation, cursing threw me.

Then it hit me, I know the name of the bear, as tears ran down my cheeks, and grabbed Kanon hands, to take me to Naru.

I'm coming to save our future…………

* * *

Okay, so I'm almost finishing this, I explain why Masako keep on hitting Mai, now to reveal Kanon and Mai secret,

Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Ghost hunt isn't mines, sadly.

Train and truth

"Naru, the train will come in twenty more minutes."

Lin said, as I sat down at the bench.

Looking out at the distance my head went back, to this morning.

Flash back

"Naru you're leaving?" Monk asked.

I said.

"Yes, I'm going back to England."

Taking my bag, I picked up some papers and gave it to Lin.

"What about the company?" Ayako asked.

Looking at them, I only said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find other good jobs."

Monk slammed his fist in the desk.

"No, damn it, you don't understand, is just not the company, it's about us, as a family, we formed a family over a year ago, and you just can't get up and say, oh, I'm leaving just like that."

Going around the table, I was stopped by Masako hand.

"What about Mai?" she asked me.

Turning to her, I asked.

"What about her?"

Masako eyes turned angry.

"You don't care about her do you?" she asked.

I didn't reply, as I was heading out towards the door, only to be blocked by Kanon.

"Move," I said.

Kanon eyes locks with mines.

"Master-mind, huh, you sure are going to hurt Red." He stated.  
Staring at him, I just stated cold.

"She has you," and with that, I went around him, and headed towards the car.

End of Flash back

The sky turned gray, and large drops of rain poured down. As Lin gave me a black umbrella

My heart felt heavy, don't know why. I wasn't leaving anything important.

"Stupid, idiotic scientist," Gene voice echoed down my ears.

"Not now Gene," I said.

Gene started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

Gene stopped laughing and said.

"You're leaving her, because she's in love with Kanon, and you can't take it."

He stated a fact.

Crossing my arms I grunt.

"I don't care about her and her boyfriend. She can live happily ever after with that damn bastard."

Gene laughed again.

"Touchy, aren't we," he added sarcastically.

I just ignore him.

"Imagine, after you leave, she will fall so in love with Kanon, that she'll end up marring the guy, then she'll give her self to him, every night, imagine, Noll, imagine her expression, when she makes love to him. Imagine that she ends up pregnant, and gives him a child."

Boiling in my bold, I wanted to kill Gene, for saying that, no, I don't care.

"Don't care," I said.

"Oh, you don't, just imagine, Kanon touching her, instead of you, touching her soft skin, smelling her sweet scent, being……"I cut him off.

"Enough, I don't care." I spat.

Gene was cracking up now.

"Noll, you're such a stick in the mud, admit, you're so jealous that Mai is in love with Kanon,"

Not saying anything, I just ignore the thought.

"The train is here," Lin said.

Snapping out of my mental war with my dead brother,

Standing up, I heard Gene say.

"If you get in that train, it will be your biggest mistake in your life."

I just ignored him.

Taking a big breath, I start to walk towards the train.

* * *

"Mai, hold on." Kanon said; as he stepped in the gas peddle.

We borrowed Emi-chan car, and she was gladly to let us borrow it.

"Mai, do you love him so." Kanon asked me.

Looking at him, I answered.

"Yes, with every fiber and soul, I love him that I can't imagine my life with out him, event though he doesn't love me back."

Kanon growled.

"Red, he loves you, trust me, I tested it, and he loves you, you just need him to tell you, so you will be convinced." He said, as he swirled around a corner making me slump towards the window.

"We have less than twenty minutes to make it." Kanon hollered, as he made another swirl,

"If we make it alive, I'm promise you, that I will never get in a car with you, instead of killing you," I promised, Kanon just smirked.

"Deal." He said.

He went eighty miles per hour.

"You're going to get a ticket." I kind off scream, as my heart hammered in my chest.

"Don't care, first comes you, I promise your mother, and her."

Looking at him, I asked him.

"Her?"

Kanon just said.

"Rosa-chan," and with that, he stepped more at the gas peddle, as he hit a hundred, my god. I'm going to die, before I even reach Naru.

Closing my eyes, I promise.

"I'm going to save our family, I promise Kana,"

"Mai go," I was interrupted.

"Huh," I said bewildered.

"He's about to get in the train."

Kanon said.

Blinking I took of my belt, and opened the door, as cold heavy drops of rain hit my skin, I didn't care, I had to reach Naru, I had to save Kana, and our selves.

"NARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, as the memories of the dream came rushing in me.

Now I know why, I was meant to stop this.

Naru stopped at his tracks, as he looks straight at me, as I tried to regain my breathing.

"Naru,"

I said, as I raised my hands.

"Mai?" he asked, as he told the conductor to wait.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked as he came right next to me.

Looking at him, I gulp, here I am, drenched just like last time, minus the rain, and he just there looking sexy as ever, what the hell I'm I suppose to say to him?

"Naru, um," I didn't know what to say to him, as Kanon came right behind me and said.

"Master-mind, you change your mind."

Naru gave him a hard stair as he turned back, towards the train.

"Naru don't leave, I have something to tell you," I said.

Naru stopped at his track, and turned to me once again.

"What?" His cold voice rang.

Looking at his beautiful blue eyes, I started.

"I….I…." I couldn't say, so Kanon pushed me.  
"I LOVE YOU," I screamed, that some people that was walking around me stop and gave me the aw-isn't-that-sweet-young-love, look

Naru just stare at me, as he said,

"No, you love Kanon," as his eyes turned into anger. Just like last time, but with Gene, this guy thinks he knows everything, damn jerk.

Looking at him, I smiled weakly.

"Yes, I love Kanon, so what?"

Naru face turned more rigid.

"Then why are you telling me that you love me, if you love Kanon,"

He asks.

Kanon just giggle, as I look at him confused.

"I'm not ashamed," I said.

"So you're telling me that you're not ashamed that you're here confessing your love to me at front of your boyfriend?"

My face turned anger, as Kanon couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh so loud, that people was looking at him, like he was crazy.

"Boyfriend? Who's my boyfriend, last time I checked I don't have one, for god sake Naru, I haven't even kiss a guy in my life, let a lone have a boyfriend." I partially screamed. As Kanon laughter came full blast, and I started to blush.

Naru stood there, not changing his look.

"Then why do you love Kanon?" he asked me.

There I was about to explain, until Kanon relaxed him self, and said.

"OH, easy one, Mai is my younger sister."

Okay, that thru off Naru, because his face turned all confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, not full sister, we have the same father. Our father married my mother first and had me, but over a year later, it didn't work out, so she left him, and so my father was heart broken then met Mai mother, and fell in love with her, and married her. About nine months later they had Mai. Our father didn't want me or Mai to be strangers, so he and both of our mothers made a pack for us to be raised as we are brother and sister, the accident that brought her mother and our father to death, I promise that I will look over her, so I just did my job, to see if your worth for my little sis."

He explains.

As Naru face relaxed and he turned around.

"Let's talk more private," he only said, as he started to walk away from me.

*****************

Their you guys have it, the truth is out, now for the epilogue,

Ha I got Naru; see even geniuses are stupid or oblivious sometimes,

Please tell me how you guys think about the whole thing about this chapter, intense or what?  
Please review


	27. Chapter 27

Ghost Hunt isn't mine

* * *

In to the Sun He promise

I'm such an idiot no stupid, when Kanon told me that their blood relatives; I was beyond words, and how the hell was I supposed to know that?

Then it hit me, why everyone was so stun about the whole secretes, that damn sly son of a b…

"Naru, were we going?" Mai interrupted my thoughts

The rain was becoming lighter, but still heavy, as I gave her my umbrella.

"Start talking," I stated, as she became flustered with anger.

"Wait a minute, you should be the one talking not me, tell me how you really feel?" she grouted.

Blinking and becoming wet from the rain, I signed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her.

She nodded shyly.

"Okay, and listen up good, I'm going to say this once, and I will never ever going to repeat my self." I said seriously.

Mai eyes locks with mines.

"Mai," I said.

Which cause her to blush, why?  
"I felt…well, I can't say, but I think you guys call it jealousy, yes that's the word jealousy."

Her eyes grew big.

"Why?" she asked me.

Looking at her, my heart started to beat hard.

"At first I didn't know, I just thought it just because all the tea I've been drinking."

Mai never left my eyes.

"As Kanon walked into our lives, the only thing I wanted to do is to kill him or any guy in that matter."

Mai gasps in horror.

"Why?" she asked me, as I laugh with out any humor.

"You ask me why? You could have told me that he's you damn brother, Mai,"

Mai started to have tears in her eyes, but not shed, yet.

"I was, but he told me to keep it a secret, because if you knew we were brother and sister, then you wouldn't let him in, and I would have spend time with him, which I don't have time for him nor he with me."

"So he asked you that,"

Mai nodded.

Now I know why Monk told him that he's a master-mind.

"Masako and Kanon told me that you're in love with me, but I don't believe it," she says.

That caught me off guard.

"Mai, you know I'm a man with action not words," I only told her.

Mai nodded, and says.

"I know, that's why I know you don't love me." She said, as she turned around to leave.

Panic alarms set in my head.

With out thinking I grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't leave." Those words came out of my mouth.

Mai pause, as she dropped the umbrella.

"Why?" she asked shivering.

Why? That's a good question.

Why would I want this plain girl at my side?

"Because you can't live with out her, she makes you see the world in a different perspective. Mai makes you feel all warm inside, makes your breath catch, makes your heart beat hard, and makes you blush, the only girl in this world, and you met a lot of woman in you short eighteen years, but Mai is the only one that makes you feel like that, you LOVE HER," a tiny voice said in the back of my head.

She turned to me, tears now spilling down her face, as the rain made her cloths wetter; she's going to catch a cold.

"Let's go inside, before you catch a cold." I said, as she nodded her head.

"NO, tell me know, why shouldn't I quit and leave you, as you were going to do with me?" Those words broke my heart, as I look down at the floor with shame.

"Because…….." I started, but I couldn't say it.

"Because you just need me for your damn tea or for your damn personal assistant,"

She screamed. That was it, it pissed me off, what she just said, and the first thing that came into mind, was to show her.

My lips crash with hers. At first she was shock, as I was, but then she started to kiss me back. Our first kiss, her lips were so soft, like peddle of flowers and tested sweet like honey. Now that I tested the forbidden fruit, I think no I know I would only want more.

Kissing was wonderful; I didn't know it was this good.

Letting go, for air, her eyes were a little dilated, and she blushed.

"Naru?" she asked.

I smiled at her, as her eyes grew big,

"I LOVE YOU MY DADANLELION," I remembered what Kanon said to me.

She blushed, red, from her head down to her toes, so Kanon was right after all, Red suit her perfectly.

"Kanon!!!!!!!" she yelled, I just laughed for the first time.

"Naru," she gasps, as I look at her confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, do you have the ring that Kana gave you?" She asks me.

Nodding I took it out of my pockets.

"I have to tell you something." she says to me.

***************

His lips were strong and warm, protective and sweet, my god I was melting in his lips. I couldn't believe it, Naru kissing me, our first kiss.

"I LOVE YOU MY DANALELION," he says to me. I blushed from head to toe, as my heart went hey wire. Hey said he loves me, my god, he loves me.

Then it hit me, Kanon gave a way our secret.

"Kanon!!!!" I screamed as I planned to kill him. Naru laughed, actually laugh for the first time, it made him look so good a lot younger, wonderful, and beautiful, my god, if there's any more words to describe him, well there is, but I was to speechless.

"Naru?" I gasped.

He looks at me and asked all confused that he looks so adorable.

"Nothing, do you have the ring?" I asked him, trying to ignore the knot in my tummy he was giving me.

He took the plastic ring that Kana gave him.

"I have to tell you something," I said to him.

Naru blinked as he waited for me to explain.

"Well, um, how do I say this? Kana is our future son," Naru still didn't comprehend, so I started to tell him.

"Remember what Haruko said, that Rosalinda is the reincarnation of someone."

He nodded. Well he said it differently, but I just explain it in my own words.

"You're Rosalinda reincarnation, she asked Kanon to help us to hook up," I pause; as I look at Naru, but his expression never change.

"Kana was the little friend of Lily, don't ask me how they know each other, I don't, so anyhow, Kana was our pass son, and our future, because we never had the chance to properly be a family, so Kanon and Lily helped us save our future."

I stated.

Naru didn't say anything, as the sky cleared up and the rain lifted.

Looking down at the wet grass, Naru took my chin, and kissed me once again.

"Does that mean we are, um?" Naru chuckled.

"Yes, we are, you're now my fiancé,"

My brain went into mush.

"Fiancé," I asked.

Naru smiled, his rarely smiles, and nodded, as the sun came out of the clouds, as we both look up towards the now blue sky, and the sun.

"I promise by that sun, as for Kana and you, that we are going to be a family in the future, and I will never leave you, My Mai," He said in Kana words, as he looks back down at me, and kiss me for the third time, as I thought,  
"Listen to your echoes of the heart, cause it might be telling you were your soul mate might be."

Hearing the birds flop behind us as we kept on kissing; Kanon cheering and screaming, and Gene telepathic in our heads, they repeated the same words,

"It's about bloody time."

The End,

So there you have it, the end, I hope you guys like it, tell me if it was rush or something.

This is actually my first ending in my stories, I'm so proud to say that.

Please review it took all the brain power to end this. I know Naru was a little OOC, but I think he'll only act that way, when he's around Mai, and not the others.

I actually like it, and that's saying something about my work.

Yeah me ^_^ please Review, I'm begging you guys to tell me if you guys like it or not.

Leave any comments about the story and should I write a sequel?

I'm going to see if I can make another fan fiction, but with ghost hunt, or some other anime or TV show, I'm still deciding on it.

PS. Happy Holidays and happy new Years to all


End file.
